What if?
by Cliffy-master
Summary: What if Lily and James had never died? What if Sirius had never been framed? It results humour, romance and tragedy. HPOC.
1. once a house

Disclaimer: Screw the people who are pathetic enough to want to sue a 12 year old...everyone knows they belong to Rowling!  
  
Second time in one bloody hour that I have been bitten by a plot bunny, I think this will be a quite sad story.

$$$  
  
A young woman, only 19, with long red hair that was blowing in the wind, sat watching her 14-month-old son play with his toys on the grass.  
  
She watched as he shivered in the cold October air and decided it was time to take him inside before he got sick again.  
  
"Come on Harry, let's get you inside!" She said and her son looked up at her with his wide emerald eyes.  
  
She wondered how long those would last, over the past 14 months; he had changed from having her hands, nose, eyes and mouth, to having most of his father's looks, except the eyes.  
  
"No!" He plainly stated and went back to playing with his blocks. He also had his father's trait that words wouldn't stop him doing what he wanted.  
  
"Please don't be difficult tonight Harry!" She begged and a familiar voice came from behind her.  
  
"What is he being difficult about tonight?" It said and she turned around.  
  
"First of all, a hello Lily and maybe a kiss would be nice, second, hello Remus, Sirius, Peter and anyone else who could be here, third Hello James, fourth, he won't come inside." Lily said and glanced to her husband, his friends then back to Harry who was now building a tower with his blocks.  
  
"Hello Lily," James said before kissing her, this attracted a whistle from one of the men watching.  
  
"What, are you jealous Padfoot?" James asked and the man let out a bark like laugh, he was tall, about 5 foot, had black long hair, and was muscular.  
  
"Not really," He said and closed his eyes. A moment later, a large black dog was standing in his place. The dog walked over to Harry who giggled and said only one word.  
  
"Snuffles!" Lily laughed as the dog changed back to a man.  
  
"You shouldn't have transformed Sirius,his bedtime story we are reading happens to have a dog named Snuffles in!" She smiled.  
  
"Harry, please can we go inside now?" James asked and Lily knew he had felt her shiver again in his arms.  
  
He looked up again and once again said one word: "Cold!" before wrapping his arms around Sirius's neck.  
  
Sirius picked him up and gave him to James.

As They went inside, Harry was sulking.  
  
"I'll tell you what Harry, you stay here with uncle Peter for a while, we will come back with some fun stuff, and have a big party, how does that sound?" James asked as he looked at his son.  
  
"Party! Party! Party!" Harry laughed and James handed him to Peter, he kissed his son goodbye for the last time before leaving with Lily, Remus and Sirius, having no idea that that would be the worst mistake he would ever make....

$$$  
  
Well, how was that? One review for chapter 2!!!!

REVIEW!


	2. Then a pile of rubble

Disclaimer: I'm not bothering with this disclaimer rubbish anymore! I can't be sued for much since I have no savings (you are looking at a natural born shopaholic)  
  
thank yous:

Moo: Thanks Sessy, I appreicate the review! Hope you appreiciate me posting this as much as I appriciate you!

$$$  
  
What if: Chapter 2  
  
"Do you think Harry will like these? They are new!" James asked Lily as he held up a box of sweets, which Lily took in her hands.  
  
"Chocolate frogs, free collectable cards inside each packet!" She said and then nodded as she put in into the basket she was holding.  
  
They went to pay and Lily looked in the basket and put out everything onto the counter and frowned.  
  
"Ok, who put in the blood lollipops and ...Grog's grass gems?" She said as she looked at a green packet filled with little sweets.  
  
Sirius raised his hand "The blood lollipops are for Moony on you know what and the grass gems are because there won't be any grass in winter, and to stop Prongs going crazy like every winter, they might come in useful." He grinned.  
  
"Ok, whatever!" Lily sighed as she paid for the items and they apperated back to Godric's hollow.  
  
They walked towards where the Potter's house was & were greeted by a huge pile of burnt wood, smoke and a small fire in one corner.  
  
Lily dropped the bag and ran towards it where she started digging through the rubble.  
  
"Harry! Where are you?" She called and a faint cry was heard.  
  
"HARRY! WHERE ARE YOU?" James panicked as he rushed to where the cry was coming from.  
  
He moved the rubble and Harry was lying under a whole pile of it.  
  
Lily lifted all of it off him in an extreme hurry and picked him up before they even saw him properly.  
  
"Mama!" He said as she cried over him and a crash was heard.  
  
Sirius had pounced on a pile of rubble and was holding something.  
  
He stood up and held it with one hand. It was a fat brown rat that he started to squeeze.  
  
Its eyes were bulging out its head and Remus pointed his wand at it.  
  
Sirius let it go and with a puff of smoke, a short fat man appeared in its place.  
  
"What happened here?" James asked as he grabbed him by the collar.  
  
"He attacked! I tried to save Harry but he got to him!" The man said and Lily pulled Harry away from her chest slightly as he tried to talk, he pointed at the man.  
  
"Bad! Green! BOOM!" He said and was obviously referring to Peter, the killing curse and what happened to the house.  
  
"You thick little lazy good for nothing traitor! You tried to have my son killed!" He said as he raised Peter higher and banged him into the garden wall that was the only thing standing.  
  
"Prongs, I would never do that!" He replied as James clearly squeezed the life out of him because he was starting to turn blue.  
  
"LIAR! But I won't hurt you, I'm sure the dementors have a spare kiss for you!" He said as he dropped the man and kicked him in the stomach.  
  
There was another scream and James, who had just tied up the man, rushed to his wife.  
  
"What's wrong Babe?" He asked & Lily handed him Harry.  
  
He was covered in bruises, and his clothes were ripped but he still smiled at his father who hugged him close as tears fell down hte panicked father's cheeks.  
  
Two other cries were heard from some where in the rubble and Sirius went to investigate.  
  
He moved the burnt wood and found 2 others babies, one with brown hair and caramel brown eyes, the other with black hair blue eyes.  
  
"These babies look familiar" He thought "one looks like Remus and the other...like me!"

$$$

I couldn't bare to have Harry die in another story!

thanks Sessy, love you lots!

REVIEW!!! 


	3. missing

Disclaimer: When I wrote this, it was supposed 2 be sad, but I couldn't bear to kill Harry in another story.

Thank yous:

Moo: Love you sessy! Keep review, I'll keep posting!

Heven: Shame, poor harrykins! You'll see what happens!

Miss W D Halliwell: Lol, ok, I'll try, just for you wills! Thank for the tip! I will try, but I love to write so...

Siriuszsecretlover: thanks Shan, My msn got freaked so after you said ' no porblem' I had to go off, I told ya, Shan is in yr 5. I miss them too!

amscray: Umm, write, and I needed to know this because...

$$$

Chapter 3: missing  
  
Sirius picked up the babies and they stopped crying, instead, both stared at him with wide eyes.  
  
"What is it Padfoot?" Remus called and the babies started crying again.  
  
"There are two babies here and one looks strangely like you!" He called back and started walking towards them while trying to calm the babies.  
  
He gave the one to Remus whose eyes widened as the baby stopped crying.  
  
Unfortunately, Sirius wasn't having such good luck. Eventually, Lily had sympathy on the child and took him from Sirius. She rocked him gently and sang to him as he started to fall asleep.  
  
Harry was still in James's arms, but didn't have his attention so he started tugging on his robes to get his interest back.  
  
James didn't seem to notice and Harry tugged harder.  
  
"Stop it now Harry!" He snapped at the young infant in his arms. Harry didn't cry but the tears could be seen forming his eyes.  
  
James went back to examining the mini Remus and Harry now attempted to crawl free from his loose grip.  
  
Lily had taken mini Sirius away from the area and Sirius had followed. Harry got through James's arms and fell loosely to the ground.  
  
James didn't even notice but folded his arms and Harry crawled off where he took shelter in a big hollowed out tree trunk with a small entrance so only a baby could get through and some one very thin.  
  
Eventually, the mini Sirius got to sleep and Lily and Sirius came back.  
  
In the letters with the babies, their mothers had been killed and they couldn't be kept anymore but were to be raised by the fathers which were from a one night stand and a relationship the previous year and of course were...Sirius and Remus.  
  
The newfound fathers were holding their sons and Lily realized something was missing.  
  
"James, now that Remus ∧ Sirius have their sons, where is ours?" and James went the colour of old cheese.  
  
Remus was the first to speak "Oh god! He must have crawled away when you yelled at him!"  
  
"You yelled and lost our son!" Lily said in anger to James " How could you be such an asshole to yell at a 14 month old baby!" she screeched.  
  
"I'm sorry Lily!" He said in shame and tried to kiss her but she dodged him.  
  
"Later, we have to find him!" She said and they checked the rubble.  
  
They searched about a km of Godric's hollow from there and still couldn't find him.  
  
Eventually, they agreed to look again in the morning and Lily did a complicated charm but restored everything in the house and the house itself.  
  
After alerting the ministry about Peter, they went to bed but no one slept a wink that night except the two new babies whose names Seamus and Romulus and that was only after the did the multiplication charm on Harry's crib.  
  
The next day, they searched the whole of Godric's hollow that next day but no one thought to look in the tree trunk. By midnight that next night, Lily seemed like she was going to cry 24/7 and James seemed stressed and snapped at anyone except Lily.  
  
The next morning, the babies were playing on the grass while the adults watched and talked botu hwereh Harry could be.  
  
When they weren't looking Seamus, his curiosity getting the best of him, crawled behind the huge oak in the yard.  
  
He came back and pulled Romulus along with him. When the adults looked again, the babies were gone and Seamus's voice was heard from the outside the tree  
  
"Harry!" He said and everyone jumped up to see the babies staring into the hole.  
  
Unfortunately the first adult face Harry saw was James, he folded his arms and shook his head as tears ran down his dirty pale face.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry, please come out!" James pleaded.  
  
"No!" He sniffed and James moved from the entrance to the hole but before another person could look down Seamus was inside the trunk and plopped himself down next to Harry.  
  
"Hello!" He said.  
  
"Hi" Harry replied before sniffing and more tears ran down his face.  
  
"Wrong?"  
  
"Yell!" He said and pointed out the door.  
  
"Ah!" He said and hugged Harry who cried into his shoulder.  
  
"Who you?" Harry said.  
  
"Seam! Daddy!" And pointed out the entrance.  
  
"Pafoo daddy?" Harry replied and Seamus nodded.  
  
"Come out plea!" He said and crawled out a minute later with Harry following.  
  
Lily picked him up and he giggled but when James took him, he pulled away and tried to get out of his arms.  
  
"NO! Let go!" He said and almost fell but Lily took him back before he could.  
  
"This going to be a problem!" Remus sighed.

$$$

REVIEW


	4. Forgiveness and 10 years later

Disclaimer: The person who invented disclaimers will pay; I'm going to put this on my bio instead of writing it each time.  
  
I just watched the most annoying Harry potter mockery ever on Grim and Evil on cartoon network! Toadblatts School of sorcery? A cumulon 6 broom? Nigel planter with a loser scar on his forehead? The sorting squid? If they are going to mock Harry potter at least try get it right!  
  
Chapter 4: forgiveness and 10 years later  
  
They took all the babies inside to clean them up. In the bathroom, everyone got the shock of their lives especially Lily when she saw Harry after undressing the babies.  
  
His small body was covered in scratches, bruises and he looked like he had been through more than they thought.  
  
After getting all the babies clean and numerous water fights between Harry, Romulus and Seamus, they got out and got them dressed again.  
  
Lily got them each a bottle of purity baby food. Seamus and Romulus ate theirs quickly like they hadn't had this type of thing before.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry unwillingly ate 2 spoonfuls before taking a handful and chucking it at Seamus who chucked some back and it erupted a furious food fight that Romulus soon joined in on.  
  
It took two more days and the three became inseparable but about a week before Harry would be held by James.  
  
Eventually, he forgave him, the bruises healed and Remus and Sirius moved in because every time they tried to take the babies away, they wouldn't let go and eventually when Romulus would get tired of it and go to his father, Seamus and Harry would refuse to let go of each other and everyone agreed they would be even closer than James and Sirius.  
  
Peter was handed over to the ministry but couldn't be proven guilty of anything; he was pardoned but left that part of Britain and wasn't seen again by anyone again...  
  
10 years later  
  
"Are you sure you have everything packed?" Lily asked the boys for the third time on the night of august 31.  
  
"Yes aunty Lily!" They all replied including Harry, Sirius, James and Remus.  
  
"If you forget something, don't blame me!" She sighed as she put a huge pot of spaghetti in the middle of the dining table.  
  
"Feel like duelling after Dinner Seam? Winner verses Rom!" Harry said as they started dishing up their own food.  
  
"Sure! How can you eat so little! You barely had any lunch or breakfast today!" He stated as he looked at Harry dish up a little bit of spaghetti.  
  
"Correction: He didn't have breakfast or lunch, he was sleeping for breakfast and flying during lunch." Romulus stated.  
  
"You were still sleeping at 10?" James enquired.  
  
"He decided to go out to that lake again last night then still flew around for an hour." Romulus smiled.  
  
"You need to relax, your lifestyle is too hectic!" Seamus said as he rocked on one chair leg but lost his balance and fell on his butt.  
  
They looked down and saw him grinning from the floor. Harry helped him up and sighed.  
  
"And end up like you? No thanks!" He laughed and went back to his food.  
  
"Eat any less and you are going to look worse than Remmy the night after a fool moon! No offence Uncle R" Seamus said and Remus smiled at him.  
  
"I haven't only been doing stuff for myself you know, have you even prepared anything to make a seen at the sorting and on the train yet?" Harry asked and Romulus spoke.  
  
"Well, since Seam is going to go first out of us, he could sit on the hat and ask it to do us some favours." He grinned.  
  
"You want me to sit my precious ass on a thousand year old hat?" He asked.  
  
"Well, I doubt it is that precious, but yes." Harry said.  
  
"You are going to sit on the sorting hat?" Sirius asked his son who nodded.  
  
"Where did you get that idea?" James asked Romulus.  
  
"You have told us that Mcgonagall says sit on the stool but I was thinking last night, she never says put the hat on your head and sit on the stool! " He grinned.  
  
"What is this world coming to?" Lily sighed.  
  
"I'm going to be the first person to be in all 4 houses!" Harry said and they looked up again.  
  
"You are certainly starting in the pranking business young, are sure you are ready for it?" Sirius grinned.  
  
"I think so." Seamus stated.  
  
"May we please be excused?" Harry asked and Lily nodded.  
  
They got and left the table; they came down each with a wand after a minute.  
  
"Anyone want to watch me kick Seamus's butt?" Harry asked and Lily postponed dessert s everyone could go watch.  
  
"Other way round actually." Seamus said and Harry laughed as they got outside and everyone took seats on chairs that Lily made appear out of nowhere next to the stage she put up with another wave of her wand.  
  
Harry and Seamus duelled and by the end of the first round, Harry had black eyes and green hair, Seamus had the same but blue hair and black eyes.  
  
Harry had been sent 5 feet flying into the air and landing with a bang on the stage. He had got up straight away and made Seamus cough up slugs.  
  
Seamus got him back by doing the sourgify spell on Harry and recovered from slug spitting while Harry couched up soap.  
  
Harry did a cheering charm very strongly on Seamus who was crying with laughter while spitting up slugs and doing a double back flip.  
  
When he finished crying, he did the hover charm on Harry and made him go twenty feet in the air, let him go, stopped him falling at last minute and repeating the process.  
  
The round had gone to Harry who caught Seamus with Expelliarmus and the stupefy charm.  
  
After he won, he dived behind a bush and threw up some more soap.  
  
He got up and then they went inside for a break. After almost throwing up all over the floor twice each, Harry and Seamus each grabbed a bucket.  
  
"I'm going to brush my teeth 20 times after this!" Seams moaned.  
  
"I don't think I will have to but I'm going to anyway." Harry groaned in reply.  
  
"I give up! You win the duel!" Seamus said before throwing up again.  
  
"I pull out!" Harry said.  
  
"I win!" Romulus said.  
  
"Well done! Urggh I just threw up my dinner!" Seamus said.  
  
"Stop moaning, already!" Romulus said and Harry pointed his wand at him while trying to the incantation but it came out as coughing.  
  
Flour came out of his wand and into his hair, all over his book and clothes.  
  
"What did I do? Yuck!" He said as he threw the book onto the table and flour went everywhere.  
  
"A flobberworm farted in India" Harry replied.  
  
Seamus laughed and Romulus pointed his wand at him. Honey came spraying out into his hair because his face was in the bucket again.  
  
Just then, the adults came back inside and it seemed strange to find Harry rolling on the floor in laughter, also covered in flour and honey from being in between Romulus and Seamus, and Seamus with his head in a bucket while Romulus tried to clean his robes.  
  
"Rommie! This is never going to come out!" Seamus scolded as he ran his hand through his sticky hair after finishing to throw up and putting his bucket under the table.  
  
"I know how much you care about your hair and it will come out if you washed enough!" He laughed and a minute later, he was also drenched in honey.  
  
Unfortunately, he jumped out the way the first so it hit Harry who was still laughed but his black robes, black hair and pale skin were all gold and sticky.  
  
"Do you want to play like that?" Romulus said as he tried to hit Seamus with flour but Seamus dived behind Harry and caused him to get hit.  
  
"Do I look like a shield to you two? You are going to get it now!" He said and feathers came out of his wand that stuck to the two boys.  
  
They wouldn't come off so when they looked up, Harry took shelter behind the tallest person in the room, Sirius.  
  
They ran round him and between all the adults, they ended running round and round Sirius until they cornered Harry and shot milk and coffee powder at him.  
  
Harry decided to go after Seamus since he was closer and Romulus and him hit him with cooking oil and sugar.  
  
"Rom! You traitor!" He said.  
  
Harry changed his direction and shot raw eggs at Romulus while Seamus shot carrot juice (ICKY!) at him.  
  
"I'm not the traitor! Harry is!" He said and they both went for Harry with fruit loops and corn flakes.  
  
They all split into their own teams and the adults finally broke it up.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Remus said and the wands flew out of their hands.  
  
Once everything started to settle, Lily got angry at the messy state of the room.  
  
"Out! Out of my kitchen!" She said and the boys who were all different colours and had various things stuck to them left quickly, Harry in the lead. They knew by now not to argue with a red head and even the fathers left.  
  
By the time the men got out, the boys were already starting in the lounge. Seamus was spraying butter at Harry and Sirius coughed loudly. He jumped, turned around and covered his father with butter.  
  
"Busted!" Harry Romulus sniggered softly and tried to leave the room to go outside but their fathers saw them.  
  
"You also Romulus Lupin! Come here NOW!" Said Remus firmly and Romulus gulped.  
  
Harry was almost out the room and just his leg was showing when James called him.  
  
"You two Harry, don't think you getting away with it!" James said and Harry slowly came back in, knowing it wasn't going to be pretty.  
  
"What happened in there?" Sirius asked all three boys who were looking at their feet in shame.  
  
"It was me dad, I attack Romulus with flour when he laughed at me coughing up slugs." Seamus said.  
  
"You can't take all the blame! I attacked you back with honey!" Romulus added.  
  
"Yeah, I don't know how I came in but I do take a large part of blame also!" Harry said.  
  
"Well, I can't say I'm proud of you, but at least you admit what you have done I won't punish Harry, your fathers must decide what to do with you two. Your mother is going to punish you enough without me!" James said and Harry finally looked up, he wasn't wearing his glasses because, the previous week, Lily had got him muggle contacts. His face was plastered with honey, floor, more honey and all sorts of things.  
  
"Well I can say the same, but your punishment will be to go apologise to aunt Lily and pull lots of tricks at Hogwarts." Remus said.  
  
"Same for Seamus except he also has to be sorted into gryffindor." Sirius grinned.  
  
"Done!" They all said together.  
  
"Good, now go take a shower!" Sirius said and all 3 of them leapt up and rushed to the bathroom, because they were so close, not gay, they always took one shower or bath.  
  
They slammed the door and all three men sighed as they sank onto one couch.  
  
Do you think they can uphold our reputation?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I think they will do perfect! Maybe even better now that they don't a rat to hold them back and Romulus will actually want to do other things then just read or tell them off." James smiled at Remus.  
  
"I suppose I was a bit of a grouch those days, but I did help, didn't I?" Remus asked and Sirius nodded.  
  
"You were great and still are!" he grinned.  
  
"Thanks!" Remus said and Seamus's voice came from the bathroom.  
  
"Oy Rommie! Get me some more soap!" He yelled.  
  
"Get off your ass and do something for your self for the first time in your life! And no need to yell, I'm just in the bath, not 50 miles away"  
  
"Harry, please!" He said and a minute later he spoke again.  
  
"Thank you Harry, at least I have a real friend around here!"  
  
"I am a real friend, just not as gullible as Harry."  
  
"I'm not gullible, just used to him doing this everyday for the past few years." Harry sighed.  
  
The door opened and Harry stepped out in a towel with a comb in his hand and left it open.  
  
"Cold!" Seamus yelled and Romulus sighed before the door slammed shut again.  
  
About 10 minutes later, Seamus came out and went into the boy's bedroom where Harry had gone.  
  
"Close the door! I'm getting DRESSED here!" Harry yelled and the door stayed open as Seamus could be seen combing his hair.  
  
Romulus came out of the bathroom in a towel 5 minutes later and didn't close the door but also left it open. It closed and Seamus opened it again. Harry closed it and Romulus opened it.  
  
"I'm dressed finally." He said as he came out the room with a dry towel over his shoulder and clean robes on.  
  
"Where are you going with that?" James asked looking at the towel.  
  
"We are going swimming at the lake down the road since we won't be here for the next 10 months." He grinned and Romulus came out the room, he was deep in conversation with Harry who was smiling because Romulus didn't see Seamus twist up his towel.  
  
He yelped as Seamus whacked him on the backside with it.  
  
"Come on, let's go! We will be back by 2, it's eight thirty right now." Harry smiled.  
  
"We might come join you later." Sirius said with a smile.  
  
"Before you leave, go apologise to aunt Lily Romulus!" Remus said and Sirius and James agreed.  
  
They went into the kitchen and were pushed out a minute later.  
  
"Can't say we didn't try!" Seamus sighed.  
  
"Bye! See you later!" Harry said and they walked out the back door.  
  
"What do you think Hogwarts will be like?" Seamus asked them as they walked down the road and the lake was in sight across a field under a huge tree.  
  
"I think it will be pretty good! The way everyone talks about it!" Romulus said.  
  
"Yeah, so do we start tomorrow night on our animagus training?" Harry asked and they nodded.  
  
"Same animals as parents or different?" He asked again.  
  
"I think so! Then I can transform into a wolf anytime and not only on full moons and we can go out everyday!" Romulus grinned.  
  
"I also think a stag will be good and a dog matches Seamus and Sirius for some reason." Harry said.  
  
"Of course, we can't copy their nicknames, we will have our own when we see our animals." Seamus said.  
  
"Our group name of course can sort of copy, I think neo-marauders is pretty close but has something new to add on!" Romulus said and everyone agreed.  
  
"We are here! Last one in is a rotten egg!" Harry said as he took off his shoes and robes and stripped down to blue boxers, which he jumped in with, followed by Seamus who was wearing yellow boxers and then Romulus who had lime green ones on.  
  
"Rommie is the rotten egg!" Seamus laughed.  
  
"Oh no I'm not! Look!" He said and pointed to Sirius, Remus and James who were losing their own clothes.  
  
Sirius ran to jump in just black boxers (Ooh, a lovely thought, hey Sirius fans?) and the boys moved out the way. James followed in red and Remus said it was too cold but was pushed in by his son from behind. He was wearing mauve boxers.  
  
"Thank god the last of the honey is gone! I thought my hair would stick up as much as Harry's tomorrow!" Seamus laughed.  
  
"What I get stuck with for a friend!" Harry sighed and shook his head.  
  
"You know that talking to yourself is the first sign of madness!" Seamus laughed.  
  
"With you for a friend, I'm surprised he hasn't lost it long ago!" Romulus muttered.  
  
"Not you too Rommie! By 5th year, I'm going to be surrounded by nutcases!" He said.  
  
"Whatever! So which teacher are we driving up the wall first?" Romulus sighed.  
  
"I say the potions professor! They say he is unfair to Gryffindors! Something with an S... What was it?" Harry said.  
  
"Professor Serrault was there when we were there!" Remus suggested.  
  
"No, he retired long ago, professor Snape! That's it! Snape!" Harry said and James sniggered.  
  
"What is so funny?" Seamus asked.  
  
"Just having you there is going to drive him nuts! We used to taunt him at school! Ugly fellow with a big nose and greasy hair!" Sirius laughed.  
  
"Ooh! That is going to be fun!" Harry grinned. "I already know what we can do in the first lesson!"  
  
"Take the mirror with you but shrink it, I want to see it!" Remus said.  
  
"I get the feeling we are going to be known at Hogwarts by the end of the month with all the stuff we have got planned!" Seamus said.  
  
"Hopefully!" Harry said as he lay on his back and floated.  
  
"It took us quite a while to become known, but if you play your cards right in the first year, Hogwarts is good to you! Look at your father, he met his soul mate and best friends there!"  
  
"I don't have the soul mate yet but I have the best friends!" He grinned at Romulus but. Seamus was gone and a moment later, Sirius found his son around his neck with his fist digging into his head.  
  
That is pretty long! I need to start with ideas for the boy's nicknames, please start-giving suggestions!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	5. Lilac Kales

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except a few ends and odds which I will mention as they come.  
  
$$$  
  
Chapter 5: Lilac kales  
  
Seamus slowly opened his eyes the next morning to find bright green eyes staring back at him.  
  
He shrieked and the thing fell, he pulled the covers over himself before the thing landed with a thump.  
  
"Who screamed?" asked a familiar voice and he moved the covers to find Harry sitting on the floor and his father and uncle Remus and James standing at the door (In future, they will just be referred to as James and Remus.)  
  
"Seamus is scared of Harry!" Romulus sniggered as he crawled out from underneath the bed.  
  
"His eyes scared me!" Seamus protested.  
  
"Your girlish scream gave me a heart attack as well as a headache!" Harry said rubbing his head and standing up.  
  
"Why were you standing over me in the first place?" Seamus asked.  
  
"Wake up call, I wanted to pour water over you but Rommie said no..." Harry replied.  
  
"Save the good stuff for Hogwarts!" A sly grin played across his friend's lips.  
  
"How long have you brutes been awake?" Seamus asked seeing they were fully dressed already.  
  
"About 2 hours, we've been 'preparing'." Harry said and Sirius let out his bark like laugh.  
  
"And Lily was worried about them, hopefully her hopes about perfect little boys aren't too high!" He grinned.  
  
$$$  
  
"Come on, we don't want to be late... James! Be careful with that!" Lily scolded as they loaded the trunks into the boot of the muggle car James had got from work.  
  
"I'm trying Lily!" He said before Sirius dropped the trunk on his foot.  
  
He swore and Harry, Romulus and Seamus laughed as they edged past them and put the trunk in the back.  
  
Together, they lifted the trunk off James's foot and slipped into the back as if it was a feather.  
  
Everyone got in the car and as they were about to leave, James tapped Lily's shoulder.  
  
"What is it James?" She sighed.  
  
"Can I drive please?" He begged and she shook her head.  
  
He gave her the wide eyes give-me-sympathy-and-my-own-way look and she gave in.  
  
While Lily kept repairing dents as James drove freely around the corner and bashed into a lamppost.  
  
Meanwhile, Seamus, Harry and Romulus were enjoying themselves playing jellybean.  
  
They went round a left corner and Seamus yelled: "Jelly bean Harry!" and he and Romulus lent over to the left and squished Harry.  
  
After a lot more corners, repairs and laughs, they got to kings cross.  
  
Harry and Romulus had just finished laughing at some wise crack Seamus had said when he heard a conversation near by.  
  
"Now how are you supposed to get onto Platform 9 3/4? It doesn't exist!" A tall woman with blonde hair and grey eyes said.  
  
"She probably just made this all up for attention." Sniggered a rather ugly girl who must have been about 14.  
  
"Sure Viv, I paid all those people in Diagon alley, we all know that's possible with the money I get!" The short one with elbow length black hair who had her back to them said sarcastically.  
  
"Hold on guys, I'm going to go help, I think we have found a muggleborn!" Harry said to Romulus and Seamus and went over to the family.  
  
"Excuse me madam, I couldn't help over hear you say platform 9 and ¾, if you will follow me, I know how to get there!" He said to the older women.  
  
"Thank you, I have to go, Lilac, I want a letter every week. Good bye!" The mother said and the ugly girl hurried off behind her.  
  
Harry offered to push her trolley for her and she graciously accepted.  
  
As they walked, he started talking to her.  
  
"I'm guessing your name's Lilac, or is it just a nickname?" He asked.  
  
"My real name" she sighed "ugly isn't it?"  
  
"No, I think it is a lovely name!" Harry replied and she blushed.  
  
They had now arrived back at where Seamus, Romulus and all the adults were waiting.  
  
"This is Lilac...err I don't believe I got your last name yet." He grinned at her and blushed, he also noticed her cheeks go scarlet red and as she looked up, he saw her eyes were exactly the same as his, swirling endless pools of emerald.  
  
"Kales, Lilac Kales." She said and Seamus seemed to have also now seen her eyes.  
  
"Whoa, looks like Harry has a twin!" He grinned at them.  
  
"Yeah, I think we look pretty similar." She smiled at him, still blushing.  
  
"I'm Seamus Black, this is Romulus Lupin, That is my dad Sirius, Romulus's dad, Remus, that is Harry's parents Lily and James." Seamus said.  
  
"I'm guessing on looks and the only person whose name I don't know, that this Harry." She said and he finally looked up, tomato red.  
  
"Pleased to make you acquaintance, fair maiden." Harry bent down on one knee and kissed her hand.  
  
"Thank you, fine sir!" She giggled.  
  
He stood up and his face seemed to be returning to normal colour.  
  
"Do you want one?" Seamus asked as he offered her a yellow bertie botts jellybean.  
  
She took it and put it in her mouth after thanking him, a second later she spat it out all over the floor and Seamus burst out laughing.  
  
"What flavour was that?" She asked as Seamus recovered.  
  
"Vomit flavour!" He grinned before bursting out laughing again at the disgusted but smiling look on her face.  
  
"Good trick!" She said as she took a live white mouse out her pocket.  
  
"Shush peanuts!" She tapped the mouse with her finger and it stopped squeaking.  
  
"Really well trained mouse you got there!" Seamus said as he stood up.  
  
"Thanks!" She replied before, to Seamus's horror, putting it in her mouth and chewing.  
  
"Why did you just eat your pet mouse?" He asked disgusted as she swallowed.  
  
"Fooled you! Haven't you ever heard of sugar mice?" She said as Harry, Romulus and herself all laughed and went red in the face.  
  
"Come on, enough pranks for now, let's get onto the platform!" Lily said smiling at Lilac.  
  
"All you have to do is push your trolley and run between platform's 9 and 10, I will run with you, if you want?" Harry said.  
  
"I would like that a lot!" She smiled at Harry who gave his trolley to James and they each took half of Lilac's trolley.  
  
"1... 2... 3...Go!" Harry said and they ran through the platform.  
  
$$$  
  
"Now I want you to behave at Hogwarts, Harry! Understand me?" Lily said as her son started to get on the train.  
  
"Yes Mom! Do you want to sit with us Lilac?" He asked as he helped her on.  
  
"I would love to!" She said as Romulus, Harry and her got to a compartment near by and lent out the window to talk to their parents while Seamus just climbed through the window into the compartment.  
  
"Have you got the mirror?" Sirius asked Harry who held up a tiny gold- framed mirror (The one Sirius gives Harry in 5th year but shrunk to avoid suspicion and be able to fit in Harry's pocket).  
  
"Good, we are going to watch the whole sorting!" Remus replied.  
  
"2 minutes and the train for Hogwarts leaves!" The conductor yelled and they said final goodbyes to parents and because Lilac looked left out, Lily hugged her and whispered good luck in her ear.  
  
They watched as their parents got smaller and smaller until they turned a corner and they were gone.  
  
"I'm going to walk around, anyone coming?" Seamus asked after a few minutes and Romulus stood up.  
  
"You coming Lilac? Harry?" He asked and they shook their heads.  
  
"Ok, we will be back just now!" Seamus said with a smirk on his face.  
  
They left the compartment and Harry stared at Lilac while she stared out the window.  
  
"Hey Lilac," He asked and she looked at him with a cheerful look on her face.  
  
"Yes Harry" She asked.  
  
"I was wondering..." But didn't finish because the mirror in his pocket spoke.  
  
"Harry?" James's voice asked as he took it out and made a mental note to prank his father when he got home for Christmas.  
  
"Yes dad?" He asked.  
  
"We were wondering something but I will come back later when I remember what it was, sorry!" He said, his face disappeared and Harry sighed as he put it on the table in the middle of the compartment.  
  
Lilac had gone back to staring out the window.  
  
"Lilac?" He called again and she smiled at him.  
  
"Sorry about that!" He said and her smile now turned into another grin.  
  
"It's fine, what were you asking?" She shrugged but spoke eagerly as she brushed some hair out her face and behind her ear.  
  
"I was wondering, if, if you would like to, to, to be my girlfriend?" He blurted out the last part after stammering the first half of his sentence.  
  
"I would love to, I don't know what it is about you, but I like you a lot! Come sit next to me." She said and Harry moved next to her where she took his hand and stared at him with her large emerald eyes.  
  
He stared back at the pretty girl and took her other hand with his. They leant forward and tilted their heads. About a centimetre apart, there was another voice from the door where the sweet lady opened it.  
  
"Oops, I'm interrupting, I will come this way later, sorry!" She said and closed the door again.  
  
They once again leaned forward and tilted heads. As their lips touched, Harry felt warm inside like a fire had been lit in his stomach.  
  
She opened her mouth to offer his tongue entrance, which he quickly accepted, and before they knew it, their arms were around each other, fingers were running through Harry's messy hair and his glasses were on the table as she lay on top of him, glued at the lips.  
  
"Harry?" Came another voice from the mirror that was lying face down on the table.  
  
She quickly got off of him and he picked up the mirror to find a giggling Remus looking at him.  
  
"You look happy, Please fetch Romulus for me and tell him to call me back, thanks!" He said and Harry sighed and the face disappeared.  
  
"I will be back in a second my sweet," He sighed giving her one more kiss.  
  
"Wait, first wipe the lip stick from your cheek and fix your hair," she giggled.  
  
"Yeah, I don't think it is safe to tell them yet. You?" He said as he fixed his hair and wiped his cheek with the tissue she gave him.  
  
"Me too, just hope that Romulus's dad didn't see!" She smiled and he smiled back as he left.  
  
He found Romulus and Seamus near the back of the train, unclipping someone's trunk.  
  
"Rom, your dad wants you too call him back!" He said shoving the mirror into his hands and hurrying off.  
  
"I don't think we will be back in the compartment much, sorry!" Seamus shouted after him and when he got out of sight, Harry let out and audible "YES!"  
  
"Yes what?" Lilac asked, pulling him back onto the seat by the front of his shirt.  
  
"They aren't going to back for a long time!" He said.  
  
"Good, but we need to change into our robes before we get there, close your eyes!" She said.  
  
"I can't see much without my glasses anyway!" He said as he closed his eyes and heard her ruffling something.  
  
"I have a special spell I found that I'm using, permanent contacts, I will do it when I finish changing!" She said and it sounded like something was being pulled over her head.  
  
"Thanks Li! Do you mind if I call you that?" He asked.  
  
"I don't mind at all, you can open your eyes!" She said.  
  
He opened his eyes and she sat back down next to him.  
  
She whispered something and his glasses disappeared off the table. He could she properly and he wasn't even wearing them.  
  
"Thanks, how can I repay you?" He asked her and she giggled.  
  
"I have a way!" Lilac pulled him close to her and soon he was once again feeling her in his mouth, her hand gripping his hair with the other around his neck.  
  
Eventually, the train started to slow down and they stopped to neaten themselves up again and Lilac closed her eyes but kept one half open to watch Harry change unaware that he was being watched.  
  
After the boat trip, the Mcgonagall lecture etc, It was time for the sorting.  
  
They all stood in a line and Harry saw Romulus in front of him with Lilac in front of him, Seamus behind Harry and take out the mirror, he knew that his parents, Sirius, and Remus must all be watching and he thought back to what he was supposed to do.  
  
"Abbott, Hanna" and a blonde girl with pigtails went forward  
  
She put the hat on and after a few seconds, it shouted.  
  
"Hufflepuff!" and the table on the far left began to cheer as the little girl sat down.  
  
"Andorra, Carmen" Mcgonagall called and a small Latin girl went up.  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
"Black, Seamus!" She called and Harry could hear worry in her voice as she said Black.  
  
He went forward and sat on the hat that was on the stool.  
  
Everyone laughed and Harry could hear Sirius laughing, as Romulus held up the mirror, which no one noticed.  
  
"Mr Black! What are you doing?" Mcgonagall asked furiously.  
  
"Sitting on the stool like you told us too Professor!" He replied innocently and the hall once again burst in laughter.  
  
"Sit on the stool after putting the hat on your head!" she snapped and Seamus stood up, put the hat on and it spoke to him:  
  
"What did you do that for?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sit on me!"  
  
"Sorry, listen, there is some friends of mine who want to play some tricks, but we need your help."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"GRYFINNDOR!" the hat shouted and Seamus went to sit at the Gryffindors table.  
  
After a few more names, Lupin, Romulus was called and Romulus went and sat on the stool.  
  
Nothing happened for 10 minutes but Romulus had a conversation with the hat.  
  
"Well, what is it saying?" Mcgonagall snapped.  
  
"It talks?" Romulus asked, pretending to be surprised.  
  
Mcgonagall took the hat off him after more laughter and became unaware that her thoughts could be heard aloud.  
  
"What are you doing hat?" She asked.  
  
"I'm sleeping!" It yawned  
  
"You have students to sort still! Wake up!" she replied angrily.  
  
"I will do them tomorrow!" It said.  
  
"You have all year to sleep!"  
  
"Fine, I will do the sorting!" It sighed and she became aware the whole hall could hear her because she blushed.  
  
She put it back on Romulus's head while the hall roared with laughter.  
  
"Gryffindor!" It yelled.  
  
"Kales, Lilac!" Mcgonagall said and Lilac went forward.  
  
$$$  
  
Cliffhanger! Which house will she go to? How are Harry and her going to stay secret?  
  
REVIEW and FIND OUT!!!!!!!!! 


	6. The prowlers: Moonbeam, Foxy, Snuffles a...

Disclaimer: I'm not even going to say it!  
  
Oops! I forgot to put in Neville in the sorting, but everyone knows he is in Gryffindor!  
  
(I never liked Seamus Finnigan but he does exist as Patrick. )  
  
$$$  
  
Chapter 6: The prowlers  
  
"Well, a smart girl, brave, chivalrous, but also smart and well mannered. Raven claw or Gryffindor? I will let you decide!" The hat said in her ear.  
  
"What ever house Harry Potter is going to be in!"  
  
"Young love is so sweet!" The hat sighed.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
She went and took a seat across from Seamus, next to Romulus and put her foot next to Seamus to save a place for Harry.  
  
A few more names were called and they knew they were getting closer to Harry's sorting.  
  
Twins, Patil, Padama. Patil, Pavarti. A young girl named, Paz, Adrienne. 4 kids were called: Pettigrew, Fern, Pettigrew Calvin, Pettigrew, Gina, and Pettigrew, Alexander.  
  
"WHAT!" Sirius screamed from the mirror but luckily it was drained out by the applause from the Gryffindors (which is their house by the way).  
  
"Potter, Harry!" Mcgonagall said and she sounded Just as worried at the sound of Potter as Black.  
  
Harry walked up to the stool and put on the hat.  
  
"They explained what I must do, just don't move when I call Slytherin." The hat said.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
The hall gasped, in history, no Potter had ever been out of Gryffindor. Soon they got over the shock and the Slytherin table clapped.  
  
"NO! Wait, Ravenclaw!" The hat said and the ravenclaw table clapped.  
  
"NO! Hufflepuff!" It yelled and the hufflepuff table clapped.  
  
"NO! Slytherin!" It said and Mcgonagall looked extremely angry.  
  
'JUST MAKE UP YOUR MIND ALREADY!!!!!" She screamed and it echoed through the hall.  
  
"FINE! GRYFFINDOR!" It said and everyone laughed and clapped as Harry stood on the stool with the hat on the floor next to him, he bowed, jumped off the stool and ran to the Gryffindor table before Mcgonagall could give him detention.  
  
He took the seat across from Lilac, She felt him put his foot with hers and she gave a flirty smile.  
  
After a lot more students were sorted, Professor Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts, I am professor Dumbledore, another year is already upon us. Just a few announcements before we dig in. To all our old students who may need a reminder and our new students" he looked at Seamus and Harry "The forbidden forest is off limits and so is Hogsmeade to second year and first years. And the 2nd door on the left on the third floor is off limits to anyone who doesn't wish to die a most painful death. That is all and you may all tuck in"  
  
Gasps were heard around the hall as food filled up the dishes on the table.  
  
"How can you eat so much and stay so thin Seamus?" Neville asked and Romulus put the mirror on the table so they could see a large pile of food on Seamus's plate.  
  
"He is outside a lot and plays Qudditch a lot!" Harry answered for him.  
  
"I don't think he needs or wants you to answer for him, Potter! Anyway, how would you know?" the one boy with read hair said.  
  
"I did want him to answer actually Weasley! And he would know because I have lived with him and Romulus since we were one!" Seamus replied and all the Gryffindor first years some from the hufflepuff table next to them some other Gryffindors close by heard.  
  
"BUSTED!" They all said and even Ron laughed.  
  
"Sorry if I insulted you, Harry!" He said with a sheepish grin.  
  
"It is all right, Ron" Harry said and Seamus had finally seen the mirror on the table.  
  
"Put that thing away Rom! I don't feel like our parents watch everything we do!" He said and Romulus looked at them in the mirror before sighing.  
  
"Good bye dad!" He said and they saw his face and contact with them disappear.  
  
"Better" Romulus said and put it back in his pocket.  
  
"Are we starting you-know-what tonight?" Seamus whispered so only Harry, Lilac and Romulus could hear them.  
  
"Fine with me! Sure! Start what?" Were the replies that came from them.  
  
"I will tell you later, can Lilac do it with us? Do you want to?" Harry said and they nodded.  
  
"Of course I will" Lilac said.  
  
"Ok, so 5:30 it is!" Seamus said and they all nodded before tucking into the food again.  
  
"First years follow me!" said the Gryffindor perfects and they followed them out the hall.  
  
Everyone awed the moving paintings and scenery as they headed towards the fat lady.  
  
By the time everything had been explained and the lectures of where girls go and boys go etc, it was 5 and they had a ½ hour to get unpacked.  
  
When they got up to the dorm room, they opened the door to find a larger than normal room with 10 beds in.  
  
"It says names of all the boys on this list, Calvin Pettigrew, Alexander Pettigrew, Dean Thomas, Patrick Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, Ronald Weasley, Seamus Black, Romulus Lupin, Harry Potter." Seamus said  
  
"Here!" Chorused the other eight who had all collapsed onto a bed, Ron nearest to the door, then Neville next to him, Patrick, then Dean, Romulus had a bed next to Harry's, then came another one next to a window which must have been for him. Then Alexander and lastly came Calvin.  
  
"We have a ½ hour to get ready/rest/unpack." Romulus said looking at his watch.  
  
Meanwhile, the girls entered their dorm and it was about the same size as the boys and Lavender read the list on the door.  
  
"Pavarti Patil, Lavender Brown, Hermione granger, Lilac Kales, Fern Pettigrew, Gina Pettigrew, Paz Adrienne, Aimee Reynolds, Robin Catalina and Darlene Gorge."  
  
"Present!" All of them called and started getting ready to go out.  
  
"So, who out of the boys do you like?" Aimee asked Lilac as they unpacked.  
  
Before she replied, Lavender spoke: "I fancy Ron, did you see how well he took Seamus dissing him!" She sighed and it started the discussion of who likes whom between all the girls.  
  
"I Think that Calvin is cute please don't say anything Fern!" Darlene said.  
  
"Don't worry, I like Neville!" She gushed.  
  
"Dean is nice!" Adrienne said bashfully.  
  
"Who do you like Hermione?" Robin asked after Hermione settled down with a book.  
  
"I don't have time for pathetic things like that and if you must know, the least immature one there is Harry!" she sighed and went back to reading.  
  
Lilac felt her face go into an automatic smile and blush which Aimee saw.  
  
"Fine, but if you aren't careful, Lilac is going to get to him first, I can see her blushing!" She giggled.  
  
"He is so polite! And sweet! And funny and as bonus's he seemed to like Lilac today and he is attractive." Robin said and Hermione seemed annoyed.  
  
"He obviously likes me, he smiled at me." Hermione sighed.  
  
"No, he smiled at Lilac behind you!" Pavarti grinned at Hermione.  
  
"I am not going to argue with you! I know he is totally keen on me." She sighed.  
  
"Whatever!" Lilac said.  
  
Soon All the girls had unpacked and were going to the common room where Lilac meet Harry while the other girls sat down in groups or talked to the other boys.  
  
They left the common room with an engorgio charm on the invisibility charm on the cloak so it covered all 4 of them and made their way to the 7th floor.  
  
They got to any empty class and Seamus took something out his pocket while Romulus cast the charm on the door so it wouldn't open.  
  
Seamus enlarged the object and it turned out to be a book.  
  
"Listen Lila, do you know what an animagus is?" Harry asked and she shook her head.  
  
It is a person that can change into an animal at will. We are going to try to become animagus like our fathers, Wolf, dog and stag. Do you want to do it with us?" He asked and she nodded again.  
  
"What form do you want to be?" He asked eagerly and she shrugged.  
  
"Hey Harry, it says here that it decides for you what form suits you best!" Seamus said.  
  
"Ok, so I don't have to decide, I guess," she shrugged.  
  
"So you don't think it's dangerous?"  
  
"I am a Gryffindor, and a prankster, why would I be scared of danger?"  
  
"I don't know!" Harry said and hugged her and whispered in her ear "That is what I love about you!" and kissed the back of her neck, which made her shiver.  
  
"Whoa, it took our parents 3 years but it can take us less than a month with the new advanced method they have here." Seamus grinned.  
  
"Excellent!" Harry said rubbing his hands together.  
  
"You look like a mad professor when you do that, for future reference." Seamus said.  
  
"MWAHAHAHAHAHA" Harry laughed.  
  
"If I didn't know you, I would say you were one, with the messy hair, strange eyes and being so short."  
  
"Hey, don't forget I also have all those features!" Lilac protested.  
  
"You may be short and have the eyes but your hair doesn't stand up." Seamus laughed but fell silent as she took off her blue headband. (Not literally a headband, one of those things they use to keep their hair out of their face in ballet)  
  
The back of her hair stood up exactly the same way Harry's did. She put the headband back on and her hair went down again.  
  
"Told you!" She stuck her tongue out at Seamus.  
  
"Let's get to work shall we?" Romulus said, distracting Seamus away from the tears of laughter forming in his eyes.  
  
"We first must start practicing the incantation, or at least learning it!" Remus said and then read out the book.  
  
"Uno siesta un poco poco liefd, nono, Nona." {One (Spanish) sleep (Spanish) cafeteria cafeteria (Spanish) love (Latin), grandpa (Italian) grandma (Italian)}  
  
[Don't laugh, I don't speak different languages but from what I know I got it together]  
  
We must say it 3 times around a cauldron of a potion we make and then drink it. After any amount of times a day you will transform into your animal." He finished and he started brewing the potion.  
  
"I need chopped daisy roots, you do that Seamus, powdered scarab beetles, Harry that is your job, Lilac, get me Hazelwood essence and frog spleen."  
  
They all did their jobs and eventually after ¾ of an hour, the potion was done and in the 15 minutes settling period, they learned the incantation and were ready.  
  
They all held hands and stood around the potion "Uno siesta un poco poco liefd, nono, Nona. Uno siesta un poco poco liefd, nono, Nona. Uno siesta un poco poco liefd, nono, Nona"  
  
The potion glowed red and Romulus put it in 4 vials. They held them up.  
  
"Cheers!" They said and gulped it down. It tasted of strawberries and cream and as soon as he had finished it, Harry felt himself start to shake and fell on the floor out cold.  
  
He woke up and tried to stand but couldn't get on two legs, so he got on 4 instead. He looked at his hands and to his joy he had paws instead.  
  
He ran over to the big mirror and saw his reflection was a wolf, a wolf with spiky silver fur all over its body, large green eyes and a long tail.  
  
He turned around and saw 1 other animal lying on the floor with two passed out humans.  
  
He went over to the animal and saw it was also a wolf, he couldn't see it's eyes but he saw it had black spiky fur almost like his. He bent down and licked its face, it dizzily opened its eyes, which grew wide when he saw Harry, he immediately recognized those blue eyes, it was Seamus.  
  
Seamus must have also recognized Harry because he barked and ran around the room playfully. Romulus moved and Harry put his cold wet nose against his cheek, which made him sit up.  
  
"Glad you two have your forms, come on, wake Lilac, we have to get back to the dorm before we get caught." He said as he rushed over and emptied the cauldron.  
  
Harry took his human form and woke up Lilac. "You two go back to the dorms, me and Harry are going to have some fun in the forest!" Seamus said and Romulus put the cauldron in his pocket and threw the invisibility cloak over Lilac and himself.  
  
"Don't be back too late!" Romulus whispered as the two wolves reached the entrance hall and went outside into the grounds.  
  
$$$  
  
"Good morning Romulus!" Sirius greeted him in the mirror the next morning when almost everyone had gone to breakfast but He had just gotten dressed and Harry was still sleeping along with Seamus.  
  
"Morning Uncle S!" Romulus greeted back.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Our 6 roommates have gone to breakfast while Harry and Seamus are still sleeping."  
  
"6 roommates! Wow! Are you sure they are still sleeping, let me see!" Sirius said and Romulus walked over to Seamus's bed where he was lying with one arm over the side of the bed and his blanket over his waist and down.  
  
"And Harry?" He asked and Romulus walked over to Harry's bed and pulled back the curtains.  
  
He was sprawled across the bed in red boxers and hadn't even moved the covers.  
  
"Lazy things!" Sirius said and Seamus groaned from his bed, which made Romulus jump.  
  
"I see you have finally woken up!" Romulus said as Sirius grinned at him.  
  
"We only got back at 4 last night!" Harry said from behind in his bed.  
  
"My head!" Seamus moaned and Harry laughed.  
  
"That is what usually happens when you run head first into a tree in the dark!" And Romulus laughed but before Sirius could ask, Lilac rushed into the room.  
  
"No early morning lessons today!" She said excitedly and threw them each a schedule.  
  
"YAY!" Seamus said as he flopped back into bed.  
  
"Good morning, I'm going back to sleep!" Harry said.  
  
"Can we take the potion now Romulus?" She asked and Sirius looked confused.  
  
"What potion?" Sirius asked as Romulus chopped up daisy roots and Lilac started to grind scarab beetles.  
  
"You will see soon!" Said Romulus said excitedly and Lilac suddenly stopped grinding.  
  
She walked over to Harry's bed and planted a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Ok...what was that for?" Seamus asked nervously.  
  
"No reason!" She said casually.  
  
"Can I have one, it is only fair!" Seamus asked her jokingly.  
  
"Maybe another time, you have to ask Harry first." She grinned.  
  
"Why Romulus asked obviously thinking that she was teasing them.  
  
"No reason." She said not looking up but blushing.  
  
"I will ask now, hold on. Harry?" Seamus asked sitting up again with a grin plastered to his face.  
  
"Yes Seamus"  
  
"Can Lilac kiss me?" Seamus said and Harry nodded.  
  
"Just once!" He said sleepily and Lilac went over to Seamus and kissed his cheek, which made him blush furiously.  
  
"What about Rommie?" he giggled.  
  
"Whatever." He replied.  
  
She kissed Romulus on his cheek and he also blushed.  
  
"That is so kind of you, and by the way Seamus, you and Harry still have to take the potion again to make sure that is the right form for you!" Romulus said as Lilac finished grinding the scarab.  
  
"Ok!" He replied and went back to sleep.  
  
"That was weird, and what form do you mean?" Sirius asked.  
  
"He means our Ani-"Lilac said but Romulus cut her off.  
  
"Your animagus form?" Sirius asked surprised but before they said anything, a loud yawn came from Harry's bed and a silver wolf leapt out of it.  
  
"Gees like! Already?" Sirius asked as the wolf leant against Romulus's legs and he patted it.  
  
"Last night, already, unfortunately only Harry's and Seamus's worked" and a black wolf pounced on the silver one playfully.  
  
"Why are they both wolves?" Sirius asked disappointed.  
  
"It chooses for you, but now that I read it, after the second day you become your true form." Romulus said as he read out a book and Lilac did an ageing charm on the potion so it was ready in time.  
  
"It's ready," She said and the two wolves wrestling transformed back into Harry and Seamus.  
  
They all held hands again and stood around the potion "Uno siesta un poco poco liefd, nono, Nona. Uno siesta un poco poco liefd, nono, Nona. Uno siesta un poco poco liefd, nono, Nona"  
  
Romulus put the mirror standing up so Sirius could see and they drank the potion again.  
  
Everyone passed out and Seamus woke first, he was a little black puppy and tried to run around but slipped and fell flat.  
  
Next Lilac woke up and she was a tiny red fox who ran around with Seamus but also fell.  
  
Romulus woke up a tiny blue/white wolf puppy with wide brown eyes that stood out against his soft fur.  
  
Harry woke the same size as them but was a little black stag. He tried to stand but slipped.  
  
He transformed back into human form and was followed by everyone.  
  
"That is useless for now!" He sighed.  
  
"Did you expect to become adult animals straight away? The more you transform, the bigger you become." Sirius laughed.  
  
"Oh my god! We have 10 minutes till the fire works go off in the hall! Lets go!" Lilac said and they picked up the mirror and Harry and Seamus quickly got dressed and they rushed down stairs with a minute to spare.  
  
They sat down and Romulus put the mirror on the table between him and Harry.  
  
Suddenly, there was an explosion and fire works wrote something in the sky. It said:  
  
"The heirs of messrs moony, padfoot, and prongs warn you: THE NEXT GENERATION OF MARAUDERS HAS RETURNED TO HOGWARTS WITH ANOTHER MEMBER!"  
  
They saw Mcgonagall faint; Snape's lip face went into a terrified look, the Weasley twins and some other students cheered.  
  
The message disappeared and Mcgonagall recovered and looked straight at the boys who carried on eating. When she wasn't looking Harry picked up the mirror.  
  
"Sirius, it is greatly appreciated if you don't tell my mom about the message in the sky and my dad about the other thing."  
  
"I won't tell, don't worry!" He smiled.  
  
While the rest of the school went up to lessons and Sirius had to go to his work as an auror, the Gryffindor first years mostly went up to their dorms while Seamus, Harry, Romulus and Lilac went to sit by the lake under a beech tree.  
  
"Where do we go first Rommie?" Seamus asked.  
  
"Double Transfiguration, lunch, then double History of magic, then dinner, then you-know-where!" Romulus grinned.  
  
"I can't wait!" He grinned.  
  
"Me neither, but shouldn't we have our nicknames yet?" Romulus asked.  
  
"What should we name you??" Romulus asked.  
  
"Foxy?" Harry suggested.  
  
"Foxy is wonderful, what about you Romulus?" She gushed.  
  
"Well, he is a wolf, anything for wolf?" Harry said.  
  
"Moonbeam?" Lilac suggested.  
  
"Ooh, I like." Romulus said.  
  
"Moonbeam it is! What about Seamus?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, I can't think of anything for black, and we obviously can't call him that!" Romulus said.  
  
"Snuffles?" Harry said.  
  
"Snuffles, yes! It is perfect! Now what about Harry?" Seamus said loudly.  
  
"Sleek?" Lilac said.  
  
"Sleek, I love it! Now what about a group name rather than neo marauders?"  
  
"Prowlers?" Romulus suggested.  
  
"Hmm...Moonbeam, Foxy, Snuffles and Sleek are the prowlers, nice, very nice!" Seamus said as he tested it.  
  
"Perfect!" Romulus said.  
  
"We have 10 minutes and we have got to be in transfiguration, I have an idea, lets make this a peaceful lesson and earn Gryffindor some points so we are not hated when we lose them, ok?" Harry begged.  
  
"Ok, come on, let's go!" Romulus said as they stood up and walked to the castle.  
  
They got to class with 2 minutes to spare and Mcgonagall started the lesson.  
  
"Here, you will learn the art of changing objects to suit your needs." She said and transfigured her desk into a pig and back.  
  
They all soon realized that they weren't going to be transforming furniture into animals any time soon when Mcgonagall gave them each a needle to turn into a match.  
  
Mcgonagall awarded Gryffindor 10 points when Harry transfigured his into a match and left to run an errand near the end of the lesson.  
  
Lila tapped her own and it was still silver, but when Seamus struck it against the desk, it caught fire and set the hem of Romulus's robe on fire, Harry extinguished it before Mcgonagall came in and the bell rang.  
  
They packed up and went to lunch before going to History of magic. After listening for 5 minutes, they got bored and passed notes:  
  
Foxy: do something to liven up the lesson, I'm bored stiff.  
  
Snuffles: I was waiting for someone to ask that, watch the board.  
  
As professor Binns wrote down homework, it rubbed itself off magically and the students cheered.  
  
No told Binns until Hermione Granger put her hand up.  
  
"Yes miss Ranger?" He said and the students sniggered.  
  
"Black is using a spell to clean the board as you write sir!" She said and he looked to Seamus.  
  
"He didn't sir! I did!" Harry said.  
  
"I did," Romulus stood up and said.  
  
"Don't take credit for my work!" Lilac snapped and the class all started shouting that they did it until after 15 minutes, he got so irritated that he sent the whole grade away an hour early.  
  
As they walked out, people thanked Harry, Seamus, Romulus and Lilac and gave Hermione dirty looks.  
  
After dinner, everyone else went to the common room while the prowlers went to the boys dorm room where Lilac and Harry pulled back the curtains of his bed and were having a 'tickling war' while Romulus read and Seamus jumped on his bed.  
  
Romulus felt the mirror grow hot in his pocket and he took it out to find Sirius smiling at him.  
  
"Hello again Romulus! How was first day?" He smiled.  
  
"Fine, except Seamus set my robes on fire in transfiguration" He said.  
  
"How did that happen?" Sirius asked giggling.  
  
"I don't really know, he struck Lilac's needle and dropped it on me!" Romulus sighed.  
  
"Well, I hate to interrupt but James and Lily want to speak to Harry." He sighed and his face moved out the way and the image of James and Lily appeared with Remus sitting on the couch reading.  
  
"Hold on, I will give the mirror to him." He said and walked over to the bed, he got the surprise of his life to find the two...  
  
$$$  
  
The prowlers? Lame, but I will edit if I get anything better than the names I got. I get the feeling Seamus wont want to be called Snuffles for long!!!  
  
Cliffhanger, I'm evil!!! REVIEW!!! 


	7. Learning to soar

Chapter seven: Learning to soar.  
  
$$$  
  
Previous Chapter:  
  
"Hold on, I will give the mirror to him." He said and walked over to the bed, he got the surprise of his life to find the two.  
  
$$$ "They are gone!" Romulus said.  
  
"What. do. you. mean?" Seamus asked between bounces.  
  
"They aren't here." He replied looking under the bed.  
  
"They must have snuck out when we weren't watching." Seamus said after he stopped bouncing.  
  
"Where do you think they are?" Romulus asked James.  
  
"They could be anywhere, we will wait for them to get back, carry on with what you were doing." James said as Romulus set the mirror on his bedside table and Seamus started jumping on his bed again and Romulus went back to reading his book.  
  
"I'm bored Rom!" Seamus said after a while as he jumped on Romulus's bed.  
  
"That is nice Seamus!" Romulus said not looking up.  
  
"Play a game with me and let me take care of that book for you!" He snatched the book out Romulus's hand and, to everyone watching through the mirror's amusement, used a temporary sticking charm to stick it to the ceiling.  
  
"Fine, how about we play 'Kill-Seamus-if-he-doesn't-get-Romulus's-book-off- the-ceiling?'" He said through clenched teeth.  
  
"No, don't know that one." Seamus laughed and he obviously didn't take Romulus seriously.  
  
"I'm Serious! Get it down!" He fumed and Seamus burst into more laughs.  
  
"No, I'm Sirius! But I know something you could play" Sirius said from the mirror.  
  
"What game?" Seamus asked as he wiped tears of laughter from his blue eyes.  
  
"Spark in the dark, you shoot sparks from your wand and the first one to give up or lose their hair loses."  
  
"Sounds like fun!" Seamus said and he and Romulus stood facing each other.  
  
They played for about an hour and Seamus set Romulus's robes on fire again.  
  
After extinguishing it, he seemed quite pissed at Seamus.  
  
"The second time today you have set me on fire!" He said looking at his scorched robes.  
  
"Do you give up?" Seamus asked eagerly.  
  
"Yes, you win1" He muttered looking up at his book on the ceiling again.  
  
Neville came into the room and yawned.  
  
"I WON! I WON! I WO-ON!" Seamus chanted and Neville looked at him curiously.  
  
"One: What did you win? Two: Why Romulus's textbook on the ceiling? Three: Where is Harry because the girls down there are giggling that she is missing and Harry hasn't been see for about an hour and a ½ and the rumours are spreading like wildfire!"  
  
"Never mind that, do you want to play spark in the dark Nev?" Seamus asked and Neville shrugged.  
  
"How do you play?" He asked.  
  
Seamus explained the rules and Neville and him played for a long time because the crowd of boys from the dorm were watching and no one noticed a broom flying past the window.  
  
Neville gave up when Seamus burnt his fringe after about 2 hours after all the other boys had got into bed and Romulus sat reading another book.  
  
Neville went to take a shower; Romulus sat whispering into the mirror while Seamus jumped on Romulus bed and speaking loudly.  
  
Seamus took over talking in the mirror and carried on jumping on Romulus's bed while he slept.  
  
He still talked loudly and eventually, Calvin asked him to talk softer.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY CALVIN?" He shouted and it echoed through the dorm.  
  
"Shut up!" Romulus hissed and threw the pillow at him.  
  
He looked at the clock and it was midnight.  
  
"Where are they?" asked James.  
  
"Don't know!" Seamus shrugged and decided to sit still for a while.  
  
He still talked to James, Sirius, Remus who were awake after Lily went to bed and they decided to sleep on the couches but stay up to see where Harry and Lilac had been.  
  
Seamus was just falling asleep at the bottom of Romulus's bed and everyone else awake (James, Remus and Sirius) watched him as the door opened carefully.  
  
Seamus stayed asleep but you could see through the gap in the curtains the shadows of two figures creep in, they were whispering and one with long hair giggled And spoke loudly.  
  
"Oh Harry, I had so much fun tonight!" a female voice said and James recognized it as the girl on the train.  
  
"Me too Lila! As much as I love flying, I don't think I have ever had as much fun on a broom as tonight," Harry answered.  
  
"Why did we come inside now anyway?" She asked.  
  
"I expected you might ask that, that is why I brought this." He withdrew an object from his pocket and pointed his wand at it till it was the size and shape as a broomstick.  
  
"I'm so happy I could just kiss you!" She said.  
  
"Why not?" He asked.  
  
"We agreed already before we went flying, take it slowly rather! We are only 11!" She said.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot." He said.  
  
"But once couldn't hurt!" She interrupted and put her arms around his neck and the shadows of them could be seen joined at the lips.  
  
"With out pulling apart, they mounted the broom with Lilac sitting side saddle on Harry's lap with his one arm around Lilac and the other gripping the broom and they zoomed out the window.  
  
Sirius, Remus and James all three fell asleep soon after that with grins on their faces.  
  
$$$ 


	8. Potions class

Disclaimer: Thanks to all my reviewers for the reviews, glad some people like it!!!  
  
SKK, I will try to work on detail and spelling. I think this is going to go 1 through 7 (I'm thinking of leaving out year two because there isn't much you can do with 12 year olds). This story is continued under what if (not sure about Reviewers choice).  
  
Trinity day: I'm try to use and not and, but it is a bad habit that just comes naturally. Tell me if I don't improve in using it less.  
  
THANKS TO ALL REVIEWERS, YOU WILL GET UR THANK YOUS EVENTUALLY, THESE ARE JUST ANWSERS TO QUESTIONS.  
  
$$$ Chapter ten: Potions class  
  
$$$  
  
Seamus woke the next morning to find Romulus already awake and he looked at the picture of the sleeping people in the mirror.  
  
He woke them up and went to take a shower. They only looked around when they heard voices.  
  
"Throw a shoe at it!" Neville said and Harry took off his shoe and threw it at the book that was still on the ceiling.  
  
"Stupid book! How did it get up there in the first place?" Harry said when the book still didn't move.  
  
"Seamus got bored and stuck it there!" Romulus said as he tried to stand on his bed but it was too far away and the top was in the way.  
  
"I will get it from my bed!" Harry said as he climbed on the top of his bed.  
  
'Where were you last night anyway?" Neville asked curiously.  
  
"I was doing my homework, the transfiguration essay in the library." He said as he tried to pull the book from the ceiling but it didn't want to move.  
  
"You worried us! Seamus was up jumping on my bed till about 12:30 in the morning." Romulus said.  
  
"Sorry, pass me a ruler of something!" Harry said.  
  
Romulus handed him his ruler and Alexander woke up.  
  
"Ooh, what did you and Lilac get up to last night?" He chuckled.  
  
"What makes you think we were together?" Harry asked him as he loosened the book.  
  
"You both went missing last night, what other proof do you need?" Seamus grinned, his wet black hair falling in his face and a towel round himself.  
  
"I was not with Harry last night Alex! I was in the astronomy tower, looking at the moon and stars." Lilac said from behind and surprised Alex, Neville, Seamus and Romulus but Harry had seen her there since he was looking at the door's direction.  
  
Sirius, James and Remus knew they should leave it and the picture disappeared, though no one noticed.  
  
"I saw Lilac when I was doing my essay and she was going to the fat lady's portrait." Harry said as he gave the corner of the book that was stuck a hard tug and fell over the top of his bed, landing with a loud THUD on the hard floor!  
  
He moaned and got up slowly. "Come on, let's neaten you up!" Lilac said as she helped him stand up straight.  
  
She straightened his tie and fixed his collar for him, She went to his bed, took her shoes out from underneath it and left the room.  
  
"I'm ready for breakfast!" Romulus said as he finished doing his own tie and then putting his other set of robes over the uniform.  
  
$$$  
  
After breakfast, they had their first flying lesson, lunch, double potions, and then the evening free.  
  
They all arrived at the flying lesson out on the grounds and there were about 40 brooms set out. (Big year or what?)  
  
"Hello Potter, I don't believe we have met yet, but I guess this means that the boy who lived is at Hogwarts, I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy. Come with me, don't hang with riff raff like this!" A blonde boy said and held out his hand to Harry after giving a dirty look to Seamus.  
  
"I don't like you calling my friends riff raff, Malfoy. And I can decide for myself who I want as friends, definitely not you!" Harry said and he and Seamus walked to 4 open brooms where Romulus went next Seamus and Lilac next to Harry.  
  
"Put your one hand above your broom and say clearly: 'UP!'" Madam Hooch said and they all followed her instructions, only Seamus and Harry's broom went up the first time they said it and Lilac's on 3rd try while Romulus went up after about 5 tries.  
  
When they finally mounted the brooms, Madam Hooch said they must go up on 3, Darlene was a little over enthusiastic because she went up on 2 and couldn't stop rising.  
  
She eventually fell and a sickening crack was heard from her wrist.  
  
"If I catch anyone in the air when I come back, they will be expelled faster than you can say Qudditch." Madam Hooch warned and took Darlene inside again.  
  
Before anyone could do anything, Malfoy ran over to where Darlene had fell and picked up her Crystal star necklace.  
  
"Ooh, look what clumsy face dropped. Where should I leave it for her?" He said and soared up into the sky where he threw up the locket and caught it again.  
  
Harry jumped on his broom and soared up before anyone could stop him and so did Seamus.  
  
"Give it here Malfoy, before I knock you off your broom!" Harry called as Seamus did loops on his that attracted gasps from the girls.  
  
"Take this first!" He said as he threw 4 speedy black balls that looked like mini bludgers at Seamus who hit them away.  
  
They zoomed to Malfoy who dodged them and they went back to Seamus who some how was whacking them with a small tree branch.  
  
Malfoy threw the locket up and yelled "Catch Potter!" Harry dived for it and caught it right before it hit the ground.  
  
Mcgonagall came rushing into the grounds as he caught it and Seamus was battering the balls with the now ½ a ruler.  
  
"Come down here this instant!" She called to Harry and Seamus and Malfoy who was already on the ground sniggered.  
  
She dragged them off and up the stairs where she opened the door to Professor Novato's DADA class and took out a boy called Oliver Wood.  
  
She took them to an empty class and said to him: "I think we have a new beater and seeker for you wood."  
  
His eyes lit up and you know the whole story so I won't go over explaining Qudditch and all that stuff but the Weasleys weren't on the team.  
  
They arrived at the potions lesson 10 minutes early to plan their prank and set it out and slowly the class arrived.  
  
When the professor walked in, Seamus had to hold back his laughter and astonishment at how accurate his father's description of him was.  
  
He had shoulder length greasy, slimy black hair, pale skin, and a huge nose.  
  
"Settle down, settle down!" He said unnecessarily as the class was already quiet, Seamus guessed that if anyone spoke, including himself, they might burst out laughing.  
  
Once at his desk, he took register first and started calling out names.  
  
"Andorra" He called and the Latin girl raised her hand and said: "Here!"  
  
He paused at the next name and then called out "Black".  
  
"Here" Seamus said innocently.  
  
He seemed to have a sly grin on his face when he said: "Lupin" and a look of the deepest loathing was given to Harry when he said Potter.  
  
He seemed to smile when he called out the name: "Snape." So it must have been his son that was sitting in front of them. He had the same greasy hair, a large hooknose that was already the same size as his fathers, and was very white skinned.  
  
When he finished the list, he started speaking:  
  
"I am professor Snape, potions master of Hogwarts. I am not here to baby you, I'm here to teach you potions..."  
  
"No hey!" Seamus whispered so Snape couldn't hear.  
  
Snape carried on babbling about potions while Seamus took out his ruler. (YES! THEY DO HAVE RULERS IN THE WIZARDING WORLD)  
  
He pulled it back and then let the one end go so it silently whacked the boy on the back hard with it.  
  
He yelped loudly, which caused Snape and the rest of the class to look at him. By the time their heads had turned, Seamus was sitting on top of his ruler and looking at him curiously.  
  
"What is wrong?" Snape asked the boy.  
  
"Something hit my back father!" The boy whined.  
  
"You are a student here and will address me by the name professor Snape, do you understand that?" Snape said firmly.  
  
"Yes sir!" He hung his head in shame as Snape turned around and carried on teaching.  
  
After he finished babbling, he wrote instructions on the black board and everyone started making their shrinking potions in pairs, Harry and Lilac, Romulus and Seamus.  
  
"Pass the dragon liver please Lilac." Harry whispered when it was right next to him on the left and she was on the right of him.  
  
"Get it yourself Harry!" She whispered back.  
  
"Please!" He said and she sighed and stretched over him to get it but he moved it over, so she leaned further over.  
  
Eventually, she was stretching to get it and tried to snatch it from his hand but fell on top of him.  
  
He was holding back his giggles as she got up and he handed it to her.  
  
She passed it back to him and he looked confused.  
  
"You wanted it!" She hissed, finding it harder to hold back the laughter.  
  
"No I didn't, we don't need dragon livers!" he grinned and she sighed and they went back to making the potion.  
  
Later in the lesson, he poked her in the side and she looked up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing!" He replied and she slapped his arm playfully.  
  
"Miss Kales, I would appreciate if you and Mister Potter would save your flirtatious behaviour for somewhere else, such as out of my classroom!" Snape snapped at them and the class sniggered.  
  
As the lesson ended, professor Snape set them homework and told them to put a vial of their potion with their name on, on the shelf nearby.  
  
Seamus filled up his vial and 'accidentally' spilled it on Snape's (Jnr) robes and clothes, which shrank immediately and he pulled them off without realizing what he was doing, after a few minutes, they stopped shrinking but were the size of dolls clothes and Snape was standing there in his underwear.  
  
"Everyone except Mr Snape! Potter! Kales! Detention tonight with me!" He called and they sighed as they put their vials (Seamus's refilled) on the shelf, packed up, as everyone left and Snape's back was turned, Harry threw a shrivel fig that hit him on the back of the head.  
  
He turned around but Harry was already gone and Lilac and Seamus who had watched were roaring with laughter. Wile Romulus didn't seem too happy that he had done that to a teacher.  
  
Every Gryffindor boy went down to the common room after putting his books up in the dorm except for Romulus Harry and Seamus who stayed in the dormitory while Lilac was going to join them after putting her books down and Romulus heard a voice from the mirror.  
  
He picked it up and saw Sirius and Remus who had just got home from work while James was upstairs with Lily.  
  
"Hello! How was your day?" Remus asked and Seamus grabbed the mirror away from him and spoke while jumping on his bed.  
  
"Me and Harry are both the youngest people to be on the Qudditch team in 100 years!" He said excitedly and Seamus and Remus were both overjoyed as Remus went to tell James and Lily.  
  
"We also went to potions and Harry and Lilac got detention from grease pot!" he said and Sirius and Remus (who had returned) were roaring with laughter.  
  
"What for?' he asked him.  
  
Seamus did a perfect imitation of Snape's voice: "Miss Kales, I would appreciate if you and Mister Potter would save your flirtatious behaviour for somewhere else, such as out of my classroom!" and this sent them into more laughter, even Romulus was laughing while Harry looked offended.  
  
"We weren't even flirting, anyway, we got detention for some reason because you poured shrinking potion on Snape jnr's robes."  
  
"You got him back by throwing the shrivel fig at his head didn't you?" Seamus asked and Sirius and Remus were battling to breath they were laughing so much.  
  
"No, I think I have a way me and Lilac can tonight." He grinned.  
  
"Where are you going Harry?" Romulus asked when he saw Harry stand up.  
  
"Common room, then dinner, detention, why do you ask?" He said suspiciously.  
  
"No reason!" Romulus called after him.  
  
He walked down the stairs thinking about how long he could keep what he was really doing a secret.  
  
Pavarti and Lavender who were sitting at a table, giggled as he sat down the couch near to the fire.  
  
They moved near to him on the floor and pulled him down with them.  
  
"You want to play matchmaker?" Lavender asked. (A game I extracted from 'I am living' where one person gives a topic, another from the topic and the people give a match for the person.)  
  
"Sure!" He said and Pavarti decided on the topic.  
  
"First year Gryffindor boys." She said and Harry gave the name:  
  
"Neville Longbottom!"  
  
"Fern Pettigrew." Lavender answered.  
  
"Patrick Finnigan!" Lavender gave the next name.  
  
"Lavender Brown!" Pavarti grinned and Lavender blushed.  
  
"GO LAV!" Harry shouted startling some people and Lavender threw a cushion at him.  
  
"I have a good way to get him back and he has to answer this...Harry Potter!" Pavarti grinned and Harry looked like he had been slapped.  
  
Luckily, Lilac was ready to go and, much to Pavarti and Lavenders disappointment, dragged him away and out the portrait hole.  
  
"What was that about?" She asked curiously as he took her arm in his and they made their way upstairs.  
  
"She wanted to know who I had a crush on, how long do you think we can keep this a secret?" He asked as they walked along the corridor.  
  
"As long as possible because they will hate me for dating the cutest boy in the year before they even met him!" She said and they went into one of the empty classes.  
  
"No, the guys will never speak to me for stealing the most beautiful girl in the country from right under their noses." He said and then pushed her up against the wall and latched himself to her neck.  
  
"I thought we had a deal!" She pushed him off.  
  
"Which one?" He asked as he let her go, picked her up like a princess and spun her round.  
  
"You don't do that because it leaves bruises, and I make up for it with this!" She said as she pulled him into a kiss.  
  
"Sorry!" He replied when they pulled away.  
  
"It's okay, its not that I don't want to tell..." She replied.  
  
"Its just way to embarrassing, we are going to get whistled at where ever we go, some people might even try to split us up and even if that happens when we do tell, at least we will have a stronger bond and be able to trust each other more." Harry said for her.  
  
"Yeah, I was thinking the 4th year ball would be soon enough, we don't say anything, just turn up together." She smiled.  
  
"That, or sooner." He said smiling back as they left the class to go to the grounds.  
  
"Where are we going?" She asked as he pulled her along.  
  
"I want you to meet a friend of mine." He said as they went to Hagrid's hut and Harry knocked on the door.  
  
"Whose there?" A deep voice answered and a dog barking could be heard.  
  
"Harry!" He called back and the door opened and a man twice the normal person was standing there.  
  
"'Ello 'Arry whose yeh lady friend?" he smiled.  
  
"Hagrid, this is my friend, Lilac. Lilac, this is my friend Hagrid." Harry said as Hagrid ushered them inside.  
  
"'Ello Lilac!" He smiled.  
  
"Hello Hagrid!" She said as she sat down.  
  
"I was wonderin' when yeh would introduce ma Arry, I ave seen yeh too walkin' round the grounds." He said as he boiled the kettle.  
  
"You- you have?" Harry stuttered, hoping he didn't know their secret.  
  
"Yah, there is no need to lie to ma, I know ya are more than friends!" He smiled sheepishly as he put a mug of tea in front each of them.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lilac asked, pretending to be confused.  
  
"Oh, come on you two, I saw you last week, you were kissin' behind one of the trees." He said and Harry blushed before taking Lilac's hand in his.  
  
"Please don't say anything!" He begged Hagrid.  
  
"Don't worry, I won' tell, I just don't why ya won't say anything to anyone, not even Seamus an' Romulus who ya have known all ya life!" He sighed  
  
"We will tell them eventually, I am worried they wont understand or get jealous, one of the disadvantages of going out with the most beautiful girl in our year." Harry kissed Lilac's hand and she giggled and blushed.  
  
Hagrid sighed "A charmer already, you're dad was' 'bout 13 when' he discovered his wild streak, but lost a lot of it when he met ya mum." He grinned.  
  
"He won't have to lose it for me, I like a wild boy, anyway, he isn't wild around me, he is a gentleman." She grinned.  
  
"Sorry we can't stay long, we have to quickly eat dinner, then go to detention that Seamus earned us with Snape." Harry sighed and stood up and then pulled Lilac up.  
  
"I won' even ask, I will see ya soon!" He said as he led hem out the door and as they approached the castle, they were unaware that they could be seen and they let go of their hands, but not before someone saw.  
  
$$$  
  
OOOH, CLIFFY!! I'M EVIL!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!! 


	9. Detention with Snape

Disclaimer: I own a few odds and ends in this story, but ¾ of it belongs to Rowling (A.K.A: The greatest author in the world).  
  
Lilac is mine, and the people/objects/places you don't recognize are mine!!!  
  
Trinity day: Thanks for constantly reviewing. I don't think I have used & once in this chapter. $$Beams$$  
  
ILOVETOWRITE456: Glad you like it; I'm going update as often because I love writing it.  
  
Orangepenguin: I know, I will change the category soon, it was originally tragedy because when I started it, Baby Harry was supposed to die and it would focus on when his little sister finds out she had a brother etc, but I couldn't bare to kill him so I changed it. It is far fetched, but I like it like this.  
  
THANKS TO THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED IN THE PAST!!! I am now going to do this for every chapter.  
  
$  
  
Chapter 9: Detention with Snape.  
  
"Going to the common room my foot!" Said a familiar voice.  
  
Harry looked up from his dinner to see Romulus and Seamus heading towards the table where Lilac and him were sitting.  
  
"No, your shoe, your foot!" Harry replied and Hermione, who was sitting nearby, gave a flirty giggle.  
  
Harry gave her a small smile not flirty, but she must have had trouble telling the difference because she came and sat down on the other side of him.  
  
"Hello!" She said to him and scooted closer.  
  
"Err...could you move over please?" He asked in an uneasy voice.  
  
"Ok," She replied and moved almost on his lap. She looked up and her lips met his. Without even waiting a second, he pulled away and started to sputter and cough before jumping out his seat.  
  
"Neville, can I move between you and Lilac rather than there." He said and Lilac and Neville both moved so Harry could sit between them.  
  
"Please can you pass the salt Lilac?" Patrick asked from across the table next to Seamus and as Lilac stood up slightly to pass it over, Hermione pushed her out her seat and took Harry's arm in hers.  
  
He pulled it away and looked at her with repulsion. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" He screamed as she tried to put her hand on his thigh but he stood up again.  
  
"Oh come on, you know you want me!" She grinned.  
  
"No I don't bitch!! So leave me alone ok! I don't like you!!" He said before storming out the hall. Lilac followed after giving her a look of hatred, extreme dislike and disgust to Hermione.  
  
She caught up with him as he was heading up the stairs to the 4th floor.  
  
"Wait for me!" Lilac called and he turned around, smiled and took her in his arms when she came close enough.  
  
She pushed his chest away from her. "Not here! Seamus or Romulus might have followed me!" She said and he nodded and let her go.  
  
They went into one of the empty classes and put a locking charm on the door along with silencing charm.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with her?" Harry asked.  
  
"She is an idiot. I know why she likes you." Lilac replied.  
  
"Why?" Harry enquired as he sat on the chair at one of the desks.  
  
"Well, maybe for the same reasons I like you, you're smart, funny, a gentleman, you know how to treat a lady," Lilac smiled as she sat on his lap and put her arms around his neck.  
  
"And the icing on the cake is that you are attractive too!" She purred just before he kissed her lips lightly.  
  
"Never as much as you babe!" He said and she caught a glimpse at her watch.  
  
"Oh my god!" She yelled as she jumped off of him.  
  
"Surely it isn't that much of a surprise!" He laughed.  
  
"No, we have 2 minutes to get to detention!" She said as she took the charms off the door and both sprinted down to the dungeons.  
  
They got there just in time and professor Snape looked up from the papers on his desk.  
  
"Potter! Kales! You are late! Come here!" He snapped and ushered Lilac towards a sink in the corner of the room.  
  
"You are to I will wash then hand you these vials to dry." He turned away from her "Potter you are going to help me by making these potions. Well what are you waiting for? Get to work!" He barked.  
  
Harry started work on his sleeping potion while Snape washed dishes and Lilac dried.  
  
After two or three dishes, she started to get bored, and one useful bit of advice is NEVER let a mischievous person get bored.  
  
He handed her a fragile looking glass, when suddenly, there was a loud crash that caused Snape to spin around, but Lilac knew what it was, Harry had told her at dinner.  
  
Snape hurried over to where the potion Harry was making had fallen off the table.  
  
"Potter! You idiot! What did you do...?" He said but his yells were blocked out by the loud crash that came from the plate which Lilac had accidentally/on purposely threw on the floor.  
  
"Oops!" Lilac said trying to hold back a grin "Sorry professor."  
  
"Wash Kales! Dry Potter! And be careful!"  
  
"Why?" Lilac asked innocently.  
  
"Because I don't want you breaking anything more!" He snapped and she wondered aloud why his name wasn't Snappy instead of Snape.  
  
"Miss Kales, if this behaviour doesn't stop, you are going to have to come back tomorrow!"  
  
"Why?" She asked and was pleased to be getting on his nerves.  
  
Before he could reply, there was loud clatter as Harry knocked the tray with the clean glasses off the end of the sink.  
  
"JUST GET OUT!! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU TWO AGAIN!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
Just before they left, Harry did one more thing to annoy Snape.  
  
"Good bye Snivellous! See you tomorrow!" And ran, dragging Lilac with him s there were yells and crashes from the room and only stopping on the 3rd floor.  
  
"That, was so, much, fun!" Lilac said in-between laughs.  
  
"I know" Harry said as he roared with Laughter.  
  
"Now can we get back to where we were before detention?" She said after finishing laughing.  
  
"Gladly!" He grinned and they headed up to the nearest class, which was the second door on the right (Sound familiar?)  
  
It was locked, so Harry quickly did the Alohamora charm his mother had taught him when he had been old enough to be able to pronounce the incantation.  
  
"Beauty and brains first!" He said as he bowed and Lilac giggled and walked in.  
  
He closed the door behind him and saw Lilac standing there, pale as a sheet.  
  
He looked in the direction Lilac was facing and a giant three-headed dog was standing there.  
  
"Fluffy!" He said as he ran forward and scratched it's back.  
  
"Be careful!" Lilac said in a panicky voice.  
  
"Of what?" He said as I it was an unimportant question.  
  
"What if one bites you?" She asked as he pulled her forward and one head sniffed her.  
  
"Not if it knows you! Isn't that right Fluffy?" He said as he resumed patting the dog.  
  
"Fluffy, how do you know its name?" Lilac asked as she nervously patted it.  
  
"Know it? This is Hagrid's dog, I remember him bringing the tiny 3-headed puppy to our house when I was about 5. I helped name it!" He grinned.  
  
"I wish I had wizards for parents, what was it like growing up like that?" She sighed.  
  
"It was fine, I liked not getting to go to school before Hogwarts, getting to wear robes, and lots of perks, but it gets boring when your parents have to go off to work and leave you with Mrs Figg, a squib lady across the road from my cousin Dudley."  
  
"Wait, would that be Dudley Dursley?" She asked as she relaxed more and patted the dog more calmly, one head even went to sleep.  
  
"Yeah, why?" He asked with uncertainty.  
  
"I know him, his mother Petunia lived next to my mom when they were small." She said and then saw a weird type of smile on his face.  
  
"Are you alright? What is wrong?" She asked him.  
  
"Did your mom and Petunia ever mention Lily Evans?" He asked excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, but your mom said she was dead, why?" She replied.  
  
"Lily Evans was my mother's maiden name! If she lived next door to your mom, that means...our mom's were friends!" He grinned.  
  
"You are right!" She staggered.  
  
Life is way too weird! Let's leave fluffy to sleep!" He said as they tiptoed out the room, careful not to disturb the other two heads.  
  
"Ok, but I would have never guessed that Dudley was your cousin!" She said to him as they walked along the corridor.  
  
"Why's that?" He asked.  
  
"Because Dudley is fat, ugly and perverted, you are thin, handsome and lovable." Lilac giggled.  
  
"It is amazing how two people can get to know each other so well in a few days!" Harry grinned.  
  
"Yeah, we a perfect friendship!" She said.  
  
"Is that all you want it to be?" He gave a goofy grin.  
  
"Is that all you do?" She giggled.  
  
"What?" He said, that grin ever fading.  
  
"Grin at me like you are crazy! You're not crazy, are you?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
"Not that I know of, crazy in love with you, yes, if that's what you mean." He said.  
  
"Whatever, you didn't answer me!" Lilac said.  
  
"What do you want to know?" Harry quizzed.  
  
"Is grinning all you can do?" She asked.  
  
"When around you, that is all that is possible, beautiful!" He flirted.  
  
"We had better get back to the common room soon, or people will get worried!" The black haired beauty said.  
  
"Hold on, you are not getting back to that common room till you give me one thing!" Harry said.  
  
She didn't even reply but planted a kiss on her boyfriend's lips.  
  
"Thank you, now lets get to that common room!" He grinned.  
  
They got back to the common room where Romulus and Seamus were waiting for them.  
  
"Come on, we have grounds to explore!" Seamus said as they stood up and left the common room again while the three followed.  
  
$  
  
Short and sweet, next chappie will be long; I promise it in exchange for a few reviews so I will say it again:  
  
REVIEW!!!! 


	10. The shrieking shack

Disclaimer: Screw those who sue. I don't owning anything I am not claiming anything. I am not earning anything. If need it any clearer, go open your eyes!  
  
$  
  
Chapter 10: The shrieking shack.  
  
"Where to first?" Lilac said as they caught up with Seamus.  
  
"Lets go transform and get used to moving in our forms in the Shrieking shack, Round Hogmeade, then around the Forbidden forest before going back to the common room!" Seamus said sounding as though he had this all planned out already.  
  
"Fine with me, just two questions." She replied.  
  
"What's wrong Lilac?" Harry asked worriedly.  
  
"One: What is Hogmeade? And two, what is the shrieking shack?" She asked.  
  
"Hogmeade is a little wizard village where 3rd years and above can only go!" Harry said.  
  
"And the shrieking shack is where my dad used to have to..." Romulus stopped himself saying the rest of his sentence.  
  
"What Moonbeam?" She asked and he shook his head.  
  
Seeing the look on his face and Lilac, being the smart girl that she is, left the subject.  
  
They were oddly silent until Seamus spoke "The shrieking shack is under the womping willow."  
  
"Ok, but how are we going to get in without getting..." She said nervously and Harry finished for her.  
  
"Womped?" and she nodded while blushing.  
  
"We are here, you will see, now where is a broken branch?" Seamus said as he looked around the bottom of the tree.  
  
"I got one!" Harry said holding up a branch.  
  
"Now, you have to promise not to EVER! Tell anyone about what you are going to see, ok Lilac?" Seamus said as if talking to young child.  
  
"Ok Seamus, I won't!" She sighed.  
  
"Cross your heart, hope to fly, stick a kneezle in your eye." He said.  
  
"What's a kneezle?" She asked.  
  
"Just promise us you won't tell anyone!" Seamus said and she sighed.  
  
"Fine, I won't tell, now what is so important?"  
  
"You will see, watch this!" Harry said as he moved closer to the tree, carefully avoiding branches and poked its root.  
  
The tree suddenly stopped moving like it was made of marble and Seamus went into a hole that appeared.  
  
"Come on, we haven't got all night!" He called when just his head was visible.  
  
Harry took her hand and pulled her forward slowly while Romulus followed.  
  
He wasn't the loudest person of her three new friends, that was Seamus, but it wasn't like him to be so quiet.  
  
They went into the hole and it closed behind them, they could hear the tree start moving and hitting things again.  
  
"Wow! It is even weirder than they described, of course, if they knew we were in here..." Harry said.  
  
"We would get severely spanked, or a howler, depends where we are!" Seamus finished.  
  
"My parents probably wouldn't care because I wouldn't tell them!" Lilac smirked.  
  
"Yeah, we are here! Welcome to the shrieking shack everyone!" Seamus said as he bowed as they entered the room.  
  
"What happened here? Was someone murdered?" Lilac asked as she saw a broken chair on the floor.  
  
"No, we will tell you what happened later, lets go upstairs!" Seamus said and walked up the stairs. He opened the door and they walked into darkness.  
  
"Surely there must be a candle somewhere?" Seamus asked as Romulus closed the door behind him.  
  
"Hold on, I think I have a match!" Harry said and the room lit up slightly a minute later.  
  
"There is an oil lamp...Hey! Why did you blow it out Harry?" Seamus said as the room went dark again.  
  
"I didn't blow it out, it just went out." Harry protested.  
  
"Was that, dried blood on the floor?" Lilac asked nervously.  
  
"I don't know, but I have an idea, let's find a bed and tell scary stories around the lamp." Seamus suggested.  
  
There was loud bang and swearing. "I think I found the bed, or it just found my toe! Come sit" Harry said.  
  
"Not here! I'm here already! Who's this?"  
  
"Lilac, who's that?"  
  
"Harry!" this attracted a loud whistle from Seamus.  
  
"Ouch, who did that?" Romulus protested as he received a slap on the back of the head  
  
"Whoops sorry, I thought you were Seamus!" Lilac said.  
  
"Someone do us all a favour and light the lamp!" Harry begged.  
  
"I second that!" Romulus said.  
  
A dim light appeared from a very old looking oil lamp in Seamus's hands. He placed in the middle of the bed and they all crowded around it.  
  
"Wait, why did we sit in the dark for 10 minutes when we had our wands?" Harry asked and everyone groaned.  
  
"Oh well, what are we going to do now?" Seamus sighed.  
  
"Don't know, what do you want to do?" Romulus asked.  
  
"Please tell me what you were going to say outside, I promise not to tell!" Lilac begged.  
  
"Fine, when our parents were at school, my dad had to come here once a month to transform into a werewolf!" And he blushed.  
  
"Cool, I wish my dad was a werewolf!" she replied and he looked up.  
  
"You- you do?" He stuttered.  
  
"Yeah, who doesn't?" Seamus grinned.  
  
"What did you expect me to say?" Lilac replied.  
  
"I really don't know, it's not something I usually tell every tom dock and Harry...whoops, sorry sleek!" Romulus apologised.  
  
"Why was the only one to end up with a common name?" He said as he doubled over laughing.  
  
"I think it is a nice name," Lilac gushed.  
  
"Ooh, love is blossoming!" Seamus said.  
  
"In your dreams Seamus, even if it was, I'm too young too get into anything like that!" Lilac said.  
  
"I'm not saying anything like that, just that you two must get together, soon!" Seamus replied.  
  
"I agree!" Romulus said.  
  
"Thank you for that, let's play a game now!" Harry said, changing the subject.  
  
"What game?" Romulus asked, "not spark in the dark!" He said looking at Seamus.  
  
"You're no fun Rom!" Seamus whined.  
  
"I appreciate my hair and robes too much to play that game again!" Romulus retorted.  
  
"Fine, what about the truth game?" Seamus asked and reached inside his robe "With a tiny bit of veritsium." He pulled out a glass bottle with a clear liquid inside.  
  
"Where did you get that?" Romulus asked flabbergasted.  
  
"There are advantages to have an auror for a father," He grinned proudly. "Especially when he leaves his door unlocked."  
  
"What are we waiting for? Let's get started!" Harry said.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud bang from somewhere faraway outside the house.  
  
"Umm guys, I don't know what that was, but I think we had better get out of here!" Lilac said fearfully.  
  
"Don't be such a baby Lilac, that was far from- " Seamus said but was interrupted by another bang, louder and closer than the last.  
  
"It's getting closer, please can we leave!" she pleaded.  
  
"It can't get in here, whatever it is, just ignore it!" Seamus said, trying to stay brave, but certain uneasiness could be heard in his voice.  
  
Like there was a gush of wind, the lamp went out and a third bang hit that sounded like it was right outside the door.  
  
"Ok, let's go!" Seamus said and they all scrambled off the bed in the dark.  
  
They hurried down the stairs and into the tunnel where they walked as quietly and fast as possible.  
  
A crash and a fourth bang was heard from the room they had just come from and they broke into a run.  
  
They got out the tunnel with Romulus in the lead, Lilac, then Harry and lastly Seamus.  
  
But strangely enough, as they got out of the way of the tree, Romulus stopped and went pale.  
  
"ROMULUS! GO!" Lilac yelled but stopped when she looked up at where Romulus was looking.  
  
To her horror and misfortune, it was a full moon.  
  
$$  
  
Ooh, cliffy!! THIS IS CAUSE NOONE REVIEWED AND I PROBARBLY WON'T UPDATE FOR A LONG TIME BECAUSE I'M GOING ON HOLIDAY!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! 


	11. battling moonbeam

Disclaimer: don't own anything you recognize, Seamus, Romulus, Snape Jr and Lilac are mine! Thank you for all the reviews people, I feel so loved!!!  
  
Sorry it has been so long since I haven't updated for so long.  
  
I have been away on Holiday and have just got back this afternoon, where I rushed to the computer to type up the chapter. The good news is that I have planned what is happening all the way up to the 6th year.  
  
Sorry to Princess Orli (who has been emailing me), I couldn't reply to you, hope you don't mind.  
  
This is very short because I want to get it out soon so I can apologize for taking so long, I promise I will give a long chapter as soon as I can get a long enough event (the next few are pretty short).  
  
The lullaby is called 'a lullaby for a sleepy girlfriend' by Mississippi 1140.  
  
I haven't been able to check my reviews but someone (can't remember who) liked the story but didn't like the oshy goshy love crap. That is my favourite part to write in each chapter and I'm sorry if it sounds soppy, but I expected a romance/Humour story would have Romance in and I'm a romantic at heart. $$Blushes$$  
  
There might be deeper romance involved as they get older, (if you catch my drift...) but it will stay on its current rating of General. $$Repeats over and over to self$$ I will control my almost teenage mind.  
  
$  
  
Chapter 11: Battling Moonbeam.  
  
"LILAC! GO!" Seamus yelled as another bang sounded like it came from the tunnel.  
  
"We have another problem Seamus!" Harry screamed back over the noise and Seamus froze as he came next to them.  
  
They watched in as Romulus's robes ripped, fell off his body and onto the floor, his nose lengthened and turned into a long snout, his face seemed to stare in horror as hair sprouted on his own hands and then all over his body. He was transforming into a werewolf.  
  
Seamus was the one who snapped them all out of their trance of watching as he shouted "WEREWOLF! RUN!" and they all hurried away as Romulus started growling.  
  
He went after Lilac who was closest to him and she screamed.  
  
"Stupefy! "Harry said as he pointed his wand at the wolf, which froze.  
  
"Run, I will take it! Transform if you need to!" Harry yelled as Lilac and Seamus scrambled away and the wolf started to proceed on Harry.  
  
With a puff of smoke, Harry was gone and a black stag was in his place. It ran was about the height of a baby horse and had a tiny pair of antlers on it's head.  
  
It charged at the wolf and knocked it off its feet, while the wolf recovered, the stag started to run away. But, because the stag was so small, it didn't get very far before the wolf ran into it and bashed its head into a tree.  
  
Meanwhile, Seamus and Lilac, who had taken shelter in a bush, watched their best friend battle the wolf. When he was knocked into a tree, neither could stand it anymore. They jumped out the bush and transformed.  
  
The wolf spun around when he heard the noise; there was a small black dog and even smaller red fox.  
  
They both ran in different directions; the fox went through the trees while the dog ran towards the stag.  
  
The wolf went after the fox who hurried away, not paying attention to where she was going.  
  
She was starting to get worried as it came nearer to her; she looked behind her and didn't notice the tree root in front of her.  
  
She tripped and landed with a sickening crack from her ankle on the hard ground.  
  
The wolf came up to her and she gave a high-pitched howl, hoping that someone would hear her. Because even a muggle-born like herself knew, if you get bitten by a werewolf, you become one, and that, most definitely was not in her future plans.  
  
The wolf lowered its head to sink its teeth in her ankle, which was closest. She tried to pull it back, but as it moved, a wave of pain over took her whole body and she let out another ear-piercing howl, which gave the wolf a painful looking look on its face.  
  
It recovered quickly but let out a sudden loud yelp, she wondered why until it turned away and the small black dog was hanging of its tail. It tried to shake him off and looked like it was dancing.  
  
With the ugly looking face, the wolf reminded Lilac of her sister. She would have laughed, had it not been so serious.  
  
The wolf gave another yelp as the stag charged at its ribs. Now the wolf seemed to give up, it ran off and the dog let go of its tail.  
  
The dog ran back and transformed back into a boy with black hair that was so messy, it would have put the Potter's to shame, torn robes and blue eyes that usually were laughing, filled with worry.  
  
"Are you alright Lilac?" He asked as she transformed back into her human form, She nodded her head.  
  
"We had better get out of here, before he comes back or whatever was in the shack comes for us." Another voice said as she turned her head to see Harry kneeling next to her, a thin line of blood trickling down his forehead.  
  
"Can you stand up?" Seamus asked.  
  
Lilac tried and bit her lip as the pain over took her again. She slowly shook her head no.  
  
"Put your arm round each of our necks and we will help you up, but take my hand and squeeze out all the pain on it." Harry said.  
  
She did as he said as stood up, he hadn't complained or even said anything about it, but Lilac was convinced that she was breaking Harry's fingers. Slowly but surely they made they made their way through the front door's of the entrance hall and up the stairs.  
  
The last things Lilac remembered was being helped to sit down against a wall, Seamus running to try and get help and not coming back. She laid her head on Harry's lap and her sang softly and slowly:  
  
Hush now my baby  
  
Hush now my love  
  
The angels are watching  
  
From heaven above  
  
They know that I love you  
  
They know that it´s true  
  
I´ll stay here beside you  
  
Whatever you do  
  
When I wake beside you  
  
I feel like I shine  
  
I wish you forever  
  
And ever be mine  
  
A new day tomorrow  
  
When you open your eyes  
  
You let in the sunshine  
  
And all darkness dies  
  
He planted a single kiss on her lips as she closed her bright green eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
$$  
  
How was that? Does anyone like the Romance in it? Don't forget to tell me!!!  
  
In the next chapter:  
  
Lilac discovers she has a rare gift, but could it be a curse as well?  
  
(That might encourage some more reviews and I decided to put it in since the next chapter is half written. Tell me if it is the thing that makes you too review, if two people do that, I will do this every chapter from now on.)  
  
REVIEW!!!!! 


	12. An ordinary dream, maybe more?

I'm starting work on this chappie right away while I'm in a writing mood! (  
  
Chapter 12: An ordinary dream, maybe more?  
  
Lilac shivered as the cold autumn wind blew on her, she felt arms wrap tightly around her. She looked up and saw bright green eyes of a man staring back at her. He had black hair that was spiked and was wearing robes of deep blue.  
  
"Did I tell you lately that I love you?" The man said and she realized this was Harry.  
  
"About 5 minutes ago." She giggled and realized that they must be older because both of their voices sounded different.  
  
"Well, I will say it again. I love you Lilac Potter! I always have, always will." He said and she seemed startled that he had used the term Potter, but she them realized that they must be married.  
  
She felt a jolt from her stomach and looked at it with surprise. It was much rounder than she remembered it.  
  
"Is something wrong Lilac?" Harry asked.  
  
"Why is my stomach so big?" She asked and realized how much she sounded like a little child.  
  
Harry screwed up his face in confusion and then smiled. "Don't you remember?"  
  
She shook her head no and Harry laughed.  
  
"You're pregnant silly!" He said and must have seen the shock on her face.  
  
"Is something wrong?" He asked in a worried voice.  
  
"P-pregnant, I can't be, I'm only 11!" She stuttered.  
  
"11? You are in the past! You are 21, we are married and you are 8 months pregnant!" He chuckled.  
  
Lilac suddenly opened her eyes and heard voices from above her.  
  
"You're waking up!" Seamus's voice said in a soft whisper.  
  
She moved slowly and heard a low moan from above her.  
  
"My head!" Harry said in a pained voice.  
  
"Where are we? Last thing I remember is falling asleep in the corridor!" She said and realized her head was still on Harry's lap but they were in an area that looked strangely like the hospital she had been in when she had fallen while roller-skating and broken her wrist.  
  
It had curtains pulled closed around them and voices were outside of it. Suddenly the curtains opened and a stretcher floated in, tipped someone onto the next bed and zoomed away.  
  
She looked at it and saw that Romulus was the person the stretcher had dropped off. He was very pale and looked thinner than the night before, he had a lot of cuts and bruises on his body, and to top it all off, he was unconscious.  
  
"Pretend to sleep, or we will have to explain what happened last night!" Seamus hissed and lay back down on his own bed.  
  
Lilac closed her eyes and snuggled closer to Harry, a second later the sound of curtains being pulled back and footsteps filled the air.  
  
"Are any of them awake yet?" A familiar voice said in a whisper.  
  
"No, all out like rocks." Another voice said, but this one wasn't recognizable.  
  
"What happened anyway?" A third voice asked which Lilac reconized as Seamus's father, Sirius.  
  
"I expect they were all involved in one thing, but we can't be sure till they wake up and tell us what really happened." The strange voice said again.  
  
"Where did you find them?" The voice of James Potter said.  
  
"According to the roommates, they thought nothing of Mr. Potter being missing because he was not there when they woke up yesterday and thought Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin were still sleeping, but got worried and reported them missing along with Ms. Kales roommates when they didn't come to lessons." It replied.  
  
"Ok, where were they?" James asked.  
  
"We found Mr Black snoozing flat on his face in one of the lesser used corridors, that explains why no one saw him before the search, besides a few cuts and bruises, he's in better shape than the rest of them. We just found Mr Lupin in the north of the forbidden forest, I would expect him to know better than running around the forest on a full moon." She said the last part sharply.  
  
"I also thought he would." The familiar voice said.  
  
"Anyway, after about an hour more of searching after they found Black, they found Ms Kales and Mr. Potter asleep and managed to get pictures without disturbing them and move them to the hospital wing, but they look so cute like this, I can't bare to move her to another bed!" The strange voice said and Lilac heard footsteps moving away from the bed and the voices of Robin and Aimee from a short distance away.  
  
"There are her parents!" Aimee whispered excitedly.  
  
"Those aren't her parents! Those are Harry's!" Robin sighed.  
  
"How can you tell? And why would his parents be here?" Aimee replied.  
  
"Because for one, her parents are muggles, muggles don't wear robes. Two, can't you see it's his father because of the hair? Three, he is lying there with her in his arms!"  
  
"Careful Robin, Your philosophic side is showing!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Never mind, now we know they are made for each other, we have known since first year that she likes him, but know we know he likes her!" Aimee giggled.  
  
"Should we wake them?"  
  
"No, lets go, we have transfiguration in 5 minutes."  
  
The footsteps moved away and Lily spoke first.  
  
"They are right, they would make such a sweet couple!"  
  
"Yeah, but I get the feeling there is already something they are not telling us." James replied.  
  
Lilac got the feeling Harry was thinking the same thing as her.  
  
How long were they going to be able to keep their love a secret?  
  
$$ Sorry she doesn't find out about her gift yet but a part of it is in here (did you guess?)  
  
What do you think it is?  
  
The next chapter:  
  
Ok, Lilac WILL find out about the gift in the chapter and what are they going to tell the parents about the night before?  
  
PLUS: PEOPLE START TO GET SUSPIOUS ABOUT HARRY AND LILAC: WHAT IS TRULY GOING ON BETWEEN THEM?  
  
REVIEW!!! 


	13. Special gifts

Disclaimer: Refer back to previous chapters for a disclaimer.  
  
Chapter 13: Special gifts.  
  
"How much could they be hiding? They have only known each for 4 days!"  
  
"I'm not sure, I just know that there is something!" James told his wife.  
  
"They are obviously not going to wake up soon, lets go get something to eat!" Sirius said.  
  
"Yeah, we haven't eaten all day!" James replied and their voices moved further away as they started a conversation on how much they had missed Hogwarts.  
  
Lilac opened her eyes when the voices disappeared and saw Seamus's face above her.  
  
"So, what is happening between you two?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing, why does everyone think that something is going on?" Harry said after Lilac sighed.  
  
Because in 4 days, you two have shown a lot of more than friends gestures!" Another voice said.  
  
All three heads turned to see a grinning Romulus.  
  
"I can safely assure you it's just a close friendship!" Lilac said.  
  
"Good, hell, I don't know what I would do if you to were having a, how would I put it? Secret love affair! Imagine that?" Seamus said and let out a bark like laugh.  
  
"Yeah, imagine that?" Lilac said and as Seamus turned away and Romulus had layback down and had his back to them, Harry and her gave each worried looks.  
  
Seamus turned back and they quickly looked away. He started on an impression of Lilac that had a much to high voice but the words sounded roughly like what had been said the previous days "I love you! Kiss me!" He held out his lips to Harry who backed away so much he fell off the bed, and since Lilac was on top of him on the bed, she ended up also falling on him.  
  
"Ouchies!" Harry said in a muffled voice as lilac lay on his stomach and her lips on his lips. His legs were tangled with hers and her hair was in his face, her face pressed against his cheek.  
  
"Tell me about it!" She said and saw Seamus look down and laugh.  
  
"I'm going to kill you Seamus!" Harry said and footsteps pounded up the corridor.  
  
"You know, this doesn't look good to a parent!" James smirked.  
  
"I'm soo gonna kill you Seamus!" Harry growled, which was hard as Lilac's lips were still pressing into his.  
  
"Umm, Lilac, please don't take offence, but as much as I would really love to lie around like this, the floor isn't very comfortable, and I can't breath much so could you please move off of me. On top of that, I have to kill Seamus before he can get away." Harry said.  
  
"No offence taken Harry, but I assure you, if I could move, I would, but unfortunately, I think my legs are tangled with yours and my ankle is still killing me. Plus, you are going to have to wait your turn, unless you are willing to share killing Seamus with me!" She said calmly but gave Seamus a death stare and spoke the last sentence through gritted teeth.  
  
Deciding to take advantage of their misfortune, Seamus started his Lilac impression again.  
  
"I love you Harry! Kiss me! Hold me! Make love to me!" He said and this seemed to be really getting to Lilac and Harry.  
  
Before Harry could retort, a motherly looking woman came up to them holding a camera, Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"I would appreciate that outside my hospital wing, but since you can't leave, I suggest you two get up!" She said looking down to Harry and Lilac, still lip to lip on the floor.  
  
"Well, if we could get up, we would, I didn't choose to get pushed off the bed!" Harry said through gritted teeth and looked at Seamus who was still laughing.  
  
"Of course you can move! Just move your legs!" She said and took hold of one of each of their legs, right before Lilac started screaming.  
  
"Relax Ms. Kales, I'm not going to kill you!" She said after Lilac stopped screaming after Madam Pomfrey let go of her leg.  
  
"I don't think it's that, I think she hurt her ankle last night!" Harry said and Lilac nodded slowly.  
  
"We can help that!" Madam Pomfrey said and waved her wand. A second later, bandages wrapped themselves around her leg.  
  
She stood up slowly and Harry helped her over to the other bed before flopping onto his own.  
  
"How in the name of Merlin, an 11 year old gets a fractured skull Mr Potter, I will never understand!" Madam Pomfrey said as she made her way over to Harry, after healing Lilac's ankle, and looked at the side of his head.  
  
"Getting slammed into a tree by a werewolf can do that to you!" Harry said sarcastically and the adults all gasped.  
  
"Maybe if we had stayed in the shrieking shack like I wanted to..." Seamus sighed.  
  
"Whatever caused those bangs would have probably been just as bad, and there would still be the werewolf!" Lilac finished for him and more shock came from the adults.  
  
"Why didn't Dumbledore tell me there was two wolves coming here!?" Madam Pomfrey argued.  
  
"I don't think anyone knew there was one coming!" Romulus sighed miserably.  
  
"It was you? But how? Who? What?" Remus stuttered.  
  
"I can take a blood test to be sure, if you want?" Madam Pomfrey offered and Romulus nodded his head, seeming to lose his ability to speak.  
  
Madam Pomfrey walked away and came back with an injection, she lifted up Romulus sleeve and took a blood sample from his arm.  
  
"I'll test this and we will see, hold on 2 minutes." She said and hurried away again.  
  
The dream she had, was still bugging Lilac. "Come on, you have to tell him, even if it's just a dream!" She thought to herself and finally used the Gryffindor courage she had.  
  
"Harry, can I see you alone for a few minutes?" She asked.  
  
Sure Lilac," He replied and hopped off the bed, attracting giggles from Seamus.  
  
"What's up?" He asked as they walked away from the beds.  
  
"I'd rather make sure we are far away first!" she said and the walked out the hospital wing.  
  
They strolled into a near by class, which they put a silencing charm and a locking charm on t he door.  
  
Lilac explained her dream to him, looking down at her feet the whole time. When she finished and finally looked up, she saw an expression she didn't expect Harry to have, he had a wide grin on his face.  
  
"Maybe this was more than a dream, maybe you're a seer!" He said excitedly.  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A seer! A person who can predict or see the future! We have to tell my mom and make sure if you are!"  
  
"Why your mom?"  
  
"She's also a seer, so she will know if you are one or not!" He said.  
  
"I'm not sure, what if it gives us away?" She said looking back at her feet.  
  
He put his one hand under her chin and gently lifted her face up, where 2 tears were streaming down her cheeks. He moved his hand off her chin and gently caressed her cheek, then kissed where her tears were.  
  
"Please don't cry Lila! If it gives us away, I won't let anything happen to you, anyway, my mom won't tell anyone if you don't want her too!" He said gently and hugged her.  
  
"I love you so much, I know we are young and have only known each other for a few days, but, I really do!" She said to him in his ear.  
  
"I Love you too, more than words could ever say. I love everything about you, the you look, your laugh, your smile, your smell, your hair, the list goes on and on!" He said and she pulled the hug into a kiss.  
  
"There was a gentle knock at the door and they pulled apart quickly."  
  
They took the charms off the door and opened it slightly.  
  
"Is everything alright?" Lily asked and they opened it more.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked Lilac, bending down to her height.  
  
Lilac proceeded to tell Lily the dream. When she finished she took a deep breath and Lily pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Sounds like you are right, you're a seer!" She smiled and Lilac sniffed.  
  
"But why are you crying? Is it really that bad to be married to me?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, it's nothing like that, I don't really know why I'm crying!" She smiled.  
  
"I remember my first vision. I cried too!" Lily sighed and a weird smile crept onto her face.  
  
"What was it? When was it?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"I must have been about 15, and I dreamt I was married to your father. It really terrified me, I hated him at the time and he was still a pig then!" She sighed.  
  
"That must have been weirder than mine was!" Lilac replied.  
  
"Well look on the bright side Lilac, it could have been Seamus instead of me!" Harry said.  
  
"Ugh no! I like you, you could say in a, 'more than friend way'. I'm not really into anything serious right now, but want to give it a try someday?" She asked Harry as she walked over to him.  
  
"I'd like that, I guess you can say the same for me, but not right now, if it's meant to be, it will happen." Harry smiled back at her.  
  
They leant forward and gave each other a peck on the lips before blushing and stepping back.  
  
"Oh, what I originally came to fetch you two for, the test is nearly done," Lily, grinned.  
  
"Let's go! Romulus will need us!" Harry replied. "Oh, and mom, please don't tell anyone about what happened here!"  
  
"Done!" Lily smiled at her son and followed them out the classroom.  
  
They walked back to the hospital wing and sat back down on their beds. Romulus looked very pale and nervous about his results.  
  
Madam Pomfrey returned once again but emptied handed.  
  
"It will take a few minutes to settle, I have alerted Dumbledore and all four of you must go see him after we are done. Now let me do that healing charm on your skull Mr. Potter, before it does serious damage." She said hurrying over to him and doing the charm.  
  
"My, my, it's been so long since, I've seen you! How old was he then, about 3? 4?" She asked pinching his cheek and looking at Lily who was smiling.  
  
"I don't know, I think it was 6.' Lily replied and Harry looked over to Lilac.  
  
"I told you being raised in the magic world has its disadvantages! Most of the teachers know us, so it's hard to get away with anything!" He said through the still being pinched cheek.  
  
"Better than living with muggles, you didn't even go to school before now!" She replied.  
  
"We didn't officially go to school, Mrs. Figg had to teach us like we were at school! How do you think we learnt to read and write etc?" Romulus said.  
  
'And for breaks, we had to look at pictures of all her cat's or watch an old black and white TV." Harry said.  
  
"Remember when we convinced her to let us outside?" Seamus said and grins spread across all 3 of their faces.  
  
"Good times! But 'aunt Petunia' deserved what she got, she tries to hard to be, normal." Harry said as a grin spread out on his face.  
  
"And fails miserably." Seamus said with the same grin on his face.  
  
"What happened?" Lilac asked curiously.  
  
"Harry and me wandered into her kitchen accidentally on the way back from our walk and she asked out names, as soon as Harry said Potter, she went crazy!" He said.  
  
By now Lilac was shaking laughter and Harry carried on."But then we managed to hide in a cupboard under their stairs for a couple of hours. She found us we tried to sneak out, so she chased us around her kitchen."  
  
She was now crying with laughter and Harry continued "And when she cornered me after Seamus hid under the table, his courage came back and he pulled out his toy wand which gives off different coloured lights, she shrieked, picked up the rolling pin and chased us back across the street! And I don't know much about muggles, but I don't think her neighbours consider it normal to chase two four year olds in robes out your house with a rolling pin."  
  
"And we still got punished by Mrs. Figg, who told our parents who  
punished us more!" Seamus said shooting a look towards the adults, who  
were wrapped up in their own private conversations.  
  
"All of them forgetting that we got chased and almost got clobbered!"  
Harry said laughing as Lilac finished her own giggle fit.  
  
"Well, we have the test results" Madam Pomfrey said and Lilac realized  
she hadn't even seen her go. "I have bad news, Mr. Lupin, you are a  
full fledged werewolf." She finished and Romulus buried his face in  
his hands.  
  
"This can't be happening? How? I wasn't even bitten!" He moaned.  
  
"And you say this has never happened before?" Pomfrey questioned.  
  
"No, not once!" He groaned.  
  
"It be in blood or the Hogwarts moon then." She said. "You're to go see Professor Dumbledore, the password is chocolate frog."  
  
They all got up off their beds and let the room with nobody saying a word and headed silently towards his office.  
  
"Cheer up Rom!" Seamus said breaking the silence when they were almost at the gargoyle.  
  
"Yeah, we will be with you every full moon. Chocolate frog" Harry said as they reached it and the gargoyle sprung aside. "We are animagus, remember?"  
  
"You don't mind?" he said, obviously surprised.  
  
"Why would we mind?" Lilac said and Romulus shrugged.  
  
"Ok, who's going in first?" Seamus sighed as they stopped in front of the door.  
  
Romulus decided to go in first, or rather, was voted to go inside since it was because of him that they were there.  
  
"You're here! Come in, all of you, sit down!" Dumbledore said as Romulus opened the door and they silently walked into the office and sat down on the four squishy, mis-matched, over stuffed armchairs that were set in front of his desk.  
  
"Would any of you like a sherbet lemon?" He offered the little bowl around but no one took.  
  
"Would one of you care to tell me what happened last night and explain why you were out in the grounds?" He asked and they all gulped.  
  
It then seemed to strike each one only then in their minds, that they were in serious trouble.  
  
$ OOH, I love writing cliffies!  
  
REVIEW = another chapter. 


	14. Battle of the best friends

Disclaimer: Refer back to previous chapters for disclaimer (I'm starting to like writing this!)  
  
I SUGGEST ALL PEOPLE GO BACK IF THEY WANT TO READ THE DIFFERENT LULLABY IN CHAPTER 11. THIS WILL BE USED IN FURTHER CHAPTERS SO IT WILL BE NICE TO BE FAMILIAR WITH AT LEAST A PART OF IT.  
  
Just for all the people who don't know, they are still in first year. They have known each other 4 days in this chapter.  
  
Review replies:  
  
Hainyyah: I'm glad you honest, but what is wrong with him asking her out the first time they met?  
  
Manny2003: Glad you reviewed again, I love it when people review more than once, it what encourages me to keep going. As for your question, the answer is as follows: UNDER CONSTRUCTION. I'm going to post as soon as I am online again (Friday, Saturday, Monday, Tuesday.)  
  
Athenakitty: I appreciate the reviews, but am I supposed to answer every one of your questions?  
  
Anna: Whoops, but I needed them to be attacked by him, else how exciting would it be?  
  
ILOVETOWRITE456: Ok, I'm writing as fast as I can, it will take about say, 3 hours to write the chapter, check it and then wait to be able to go online.  
  
Simsgirl626: I know, I hate to end a chapter, but I have to end it somewhere, hell, I could all 7 years in one chapter, but it would be waaay too long!! And you would probably take me much longer than if it is split into chapters. This is going to be one long story! I can see it now!  
  
Arctic$saber: Yeah! Snuffles! Whoo hoo!  
  
Harrysbaby: I'm sure you get it now...  
  
Catherine: Thanks; I love how you reviewed all my stories. It wasn't meant to be a romance when I started writing it, Lilac didn't even exist when I started it, but it's fun to put all my unused love (I have no one to give it to) into a story.  
  
I'm proud that a picky person likes it. . Who knew when I wrote it to cure writers block for my other story, it would become even longer than that story! I hope more of those thousands review it!!!  
  
Raven Potter Weasley: Thanks; I'm glad I know someone planned to review it.  
  
Dweem-angel: The answers are all in this chapter!!  
  
Titanic-harrypotter-lvr-2: I love reviews like this, short and simple!!  
  
Sorry to anyone I missed, I think this all who reviewed since the last time I did thank yous, finally, here is the chapter.............  
  
$  
  
Chapter 14: Battle of the best friends  
  
"Well, professor, it's like this..." Seamus said and gulped.  
  
"We went outside last night, and didn't realize it was a full moon." Romulus continued nervously.  
  
"And we were walking around the edge of the forest when Romulus suddenly froze and then transformed into a werewolf, and Harry bravely took it on himself, but got knocked into a tree." Lilac said and Harry continued for her.  
  
"While Lilac distracted him Seamus woke me up and got Romulus off Lilac before he could bite her. Romulus then ran off and we got out the forest, the next thing I remember is Seamus running off for help and then falling asleep." They sighed, held Their breath and waited for the punishment.  
  
"Well, you all were very brave last night, and bravery is not a sin." He said and everyone breathed again. "But you were out of bed after curfew so you all will serve detention tonight, Lilac, Harry, you both go with professor Mcgonagall. Seamus, Romulus, you go with professor Flitwick. And naturally, the staff will be informed off your condition Romulus, we don't have to tell professor Snape!" He said smiling at Romulus.  
  
After all the years Harry, had seen Dumbledore at their house, it still never failed to surprise him about how he knew everything.  
  
"Sir, one more question, what happened to the shrieking shack last night?" Lilac asked.  
  
"Unfortunately, it seems there was an attack on it, good thing no one was in there, the ministry officials in there this morning detected dark magic." He said.  
  
"Thank you professor!" They said and left the office after Dumbledore dismissed them.  
  
"At least that was easy enough!" Seamus said when they got out the entrance and the gargoyle jumped back in place.  
  
"Yeah, I wonder who our detentions are with..." Lilac said but something grabbed her arm and pulled.  
  
She looked around and saw it was Robin. "Enough chatting, you are spending sometime with us today, or rather, what's left of the day!" she said and Lilac stopped fighting her but walked behind her and when Robin let go of her arm, moved next to her and Aimee.  
  
"Bye Lilac! See you at dinner!" Harry called after her and she looked back and smiled at him.  
  
"He is so polite, and to think, this morning he kissed me!!!" She thought to herself but robin turned around suddenly and interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"You're coming with us!" She said and pulled Harry along with them.  
  
"Oh no, he's not!" Seamus protested and pulled his other arm.  
  
"You have had HER for 4 days and have HIM for 10 years. One afternoon isn't going to kill you!" She growled and pulled his arm back.  
  
"Why do you want him?" Seamus said to her.  
  
"None of your business!" She said and gave another tug.  
  
"Fine, but let us then take Aimee!" He replied.  
  
"Fine!" Robin smirked.  
  
"Why me?" Aimee asked quietly as Seamus let go of Harry and pulled Aimee with him.  
  
"Because Lilac is going with us and I have the deal to make." Robin said.  
  
While Romulus, Seamus and Aimee walked one way; Robin, Harry and Lilac walked the other.  
  
"Where are we going?" Lilac whispered in Harry's ear after a while.  
  
"I don't know, I'm following Robin!" he whispered back and she giggled.  
  
"Would you two lovebirds please whisper sweet nothings in each other's ear's when I'm not here!" Robin sighed.  
  
"Shut up Robin, we were just wondering, where you are taking us?" Lilac asked.  
  
"We have to pick up a potion Madam Pomfrey made for Aimee." Robin said and they walked in silence till they got inside the hospital wing.  
  
"Hello Miss Catalina! Have these two hurt themselves already?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she hurried out from the closed curtains again.  
  
"No madam Pomfrey, we have to pick up the potion for Aimee!" Robin said and smiled at her.  
  
"Wait here dears, it will be ready in a few minutes; it is still simmering." She said and bustled back into her office.  
  
"What did you want to make a deal about Robin?" Harry asked.  
  
"You are Seamus are close right?"  
  
"Yeah, always have been!"  
  
"How long would it take you to get some information out of him for me?"  
  
"Depends on what it is about and what for!"  
  
"I will make a deal with you, I give you something that I know he would like, and you give me certain Info form him, and of course, some from yourself."  
  
"What do you have and what info is it?" Harry asked cautiously.  
  
"I have pictures of him before you found him, here is a little piece of it!" She said and pulled out a photo of a very beautiful woman with long brown hair and turquoise eyes holding a little baby with black hair and blue eyes.  
  
"This was the last photo take no of him and his mother, she died the next day, I have a whole lot of photos of him I got from our attic. Is it a fair trade that I give you this for a few pieces of info?" She asked.  
  
"Depends what info you want." He replied.  
  
"For one, where were you last night and why were you here earlier?" She asked.  
  
"Can't tell you that, it would be betraying Romulus!" He said.  
  
"Ok, well I need you to find out if Seamus like me!" She said and blushed.  
  
"Ok, I will find out that without letting him know you wanted to know, what else?"  
  
"There will be another after you find out that one, but for now, what is going on with you two?"  
  
"I'm saying nothing here, it is too risky, and we need somewhere more private!" Lilac answered.  
  
"Fine, tonight I have detention with professor Mcgonagall, can we meet somewhere afterwards?"  
  
"We also have detention tonight with her, we will tell you afterwards." Harry said.  
  
"Great, but don't worry, I won't tell anything I hear, and you don't tell anyone that you got these pictures from me!"  
  
"Why not?" Lilac asked curiously.  
  
"Because I'm already going to get killed if my parents find out I'm in Gryffindor, never mind took the pictures without asking, they never check the attic, but if anyone tells, I won't survive the holidays!"  
  
"What's wrong with being in Gryffindor?" Lilac asked.  
  
"Nothing to me, but you see, my parents and family have all been in Slytherin, so I was also supposed to be one, but I don't want to!" Robin said.  
  
"Ok, I get it, sort of!" Lilac replied.  
  
"Harry will explain it to you later, if you need help just think of this, all the Potter's from the very first to your dad have been in Gryffindor, right?"  
  
"Yeah, not that I know who was first!" He said.  
  
"That isn't important right now, what would you dad do if you were in Slytherin?"  
  
'Not a pleasant thought!" He replied in a horrified voice.  
  
"I guess this is different but the same situation as my parents are going to take it. What if you became friends with, let's say, Snape and Malfoy?"  
  
"Stop it Robin, you are going to give me nightmares! All I know is that I wouldn't live to tell the story, that's basically all I want to know!" He shuddered.  
  
"That's how my parents think of me being friends with Lilac and Aimee, a muggleborn and a half-blood!" She said.  
  
"Poor you!" Lilac replied.  
  
Just then, Madam Pomfrey bustled back out of her office and handed Robin the potion.  
  
"Thank you Madam Pomfrey!" Robin called as they walked out the class.  
  
"Now we need to figure a way to sneak you two back into the dorms without being seen!"  
  
"Why is that?" Harry asked.  
  
"Are you kidding? When I left, there were already rumours of you two having left school to get married!"  
  
"This is crazy! Why would we leave to get married?"  
  
"I don't know how people's minds work!" Robin replied.  
  
"Cause a distraction of some sort, then we will sneak in!" Lilac told Robin.  
  
"Ok, I hope this works..."  
  
$  
  
"We are here! Now can you two please tell me the truth?" Robin sighed. They had got into the common room and up to their own dorms when Robin had planted an estimated 12 dungbombs in various places around the room.  
  
They had just thought they would get away without answering questions but were almost attacked when they sat down for dinner. They had managed to lie and say that they had had an accident with fireworks, dungbombs and some socks. This had made people all go sit down and let their imaginations answer the questions instead.  
  
So here they were, just having finished a detention with Mcgonagall. (Write 'I will not break the rules or disgrace my house again' 200 times!) Sitting in the room of requirement on soft cushions, waiting to tell Robin the truth.  
  
"I don't think it is explainable, but I think we have another way instead..." Harry said nervously.  
  
"Well go on, don't be shy!" Robin said with an eager smile on her face.  
  
Without warning, Harry grabbed Lilac, who was next to him, tipped her over and kissed her, which she returned eagerly and wrapped her arms round his neck.  
  
They broke the kiss too see Robin with wide eyes and a huge grin on her face.  
  
$  
  
Not technically a cliffy, but close enough.  
  
In the next chapter:  
  
A reaction from Robin and gifts for the new beater and Seeker.  
  
REVIEW! 


	15. Two love sick monkeys and a drama queen

Disclaimer: Refer back to previous chapters (Hee hee!)  
  
Athenakitty: Ok, which questions must I answer because some of them point out the obvious and some just don't make sense. But, I enjoy your reviews anyway.  
  
Julian Lanister: I know it's confusing, but I can explain: I sometimes write half a chapter, take a break, then change my mind and change the whole idea of what happens in the chapter. And unfortunately, there are some mistakes.  
  
Example: They weren't supposed to know yet whom they were going to detention with and lilac asked whom they were with. Then I went back and changed it, and only realized she asked that after the chapter was posted. Thanks for the review!  
  
ILOVETOWRITE456: Thank you so much, it's your reviews that help keep me going!  
  
Yami rose: $$sniff$$ I'm so glad people love my story!! I would love to answer your question, but unfortunately, that is a secret I plan to keep till it needs to be written. It could be as it says in this chapter, but maybe sooner. $$Grins evilly$$  
  
What?: I know they are 11 and I know they believe in cooties, but this is different. I thought it was a nice idea to make a story. If you don't like it, good for you!!  
  
WARNING: MAJOR LOVEY DOVEY WORDS AND STUFF IN THIS CHAPTER. $  
  
Chapter 15: Two Lovesick monkeys and a drama queen.  
  
"Whoa! I'm only guessing, but I'll say that wasn't the first kiss, was it?" Robin grinned.  
  
"No, definitely not the first!" Lilac said and looked up into Harry's eyes again.  
  
"How long has it been going on?" Robin asked cheerfully.  
  
"4 days, since the train to come here!" Harry replied, never taking his eyes away from Lilac.  
  
"Wow! Then why haven't you told anyone yet?" She asked still in shock from their sudden kiss.  
  
They finally looked away from each other and let go of one another. "Well, why not?" Robin asked again.  
  
"Because we are scared of how people will react." Lilac said quietly.  
  
"Do at least Seamus and Romulus know?" Robin said gently to Harry who shook his head slowly.  
  
"Why not? They wouldn't do anything to you!" She replied.  
  
"They still believe if you kiss a girl on the lips, you'll get cooties. I did too, until I kissed Lilac!" He said looking up and smiling at his girlfriend, who smiled back softly.  
  
"Ok, I take it then Seamus said no when you asked if he liked me." Robin said, her mood dropping.  
  
"No, I played a game with him when I got back to the dorm, we each have to give away one secret on a weak truth potion. He went first and I asked if he likes anyone, he said yes, and asked my worst fear, I said not having him as a friend and I asked him who he liked, he said Robin. But the potion wore off and he denied it, so I know he likes you, just wait till his out of that stage." At the end of his last sentence, Robin felt her spirits rise again.  
  
"Thanks for the advice! I just wish I could help you two figure out a way to tell!"  
  
"We already have a basic idea of it, but at the rate people are finding out, I'm not sure it's going to last till then!" Harry grinned.  
  
"Wait, who knows? What is the idea? When are you going to tell?" She asked and Lilac stopped her.  
  
"One question at a time Robin, slow down!" She said and Robin grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Who else knows about you two and what is happening?"  
  
"Hagrid caught us in the forest not last night but the night before, and I'm sure my mom suspects something! Next question!" Harry said and Robin smiled again.  
  
"What is your idea and when and when are you going to tell?"  
  
"We are not going to say anything, but the start of say, 4th year, we just start to make it more obvious!" Lilac explained.  
  
"How're you going to do that?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Holding hands, light flirting, and if that doesn't work, than maybe this!" Lilac said and knocked Harry to the floor as she kissed him.  
  
"Ok, I don't need a demonstration you lovesick monkeys! So you are going to hold hands, flirt and snog, I think that will work well, if not, there will always be a ball that year or the next!" She said but hardly any of it was heard as they were still lying on each on the floor.  
  
"Ok, enough sucking face! Here are your pictures Harry!" She said and the couple broke apart reluctantly.  
  
"Yeah Harry, let's save it for the common room!" Lilac grinned and Harry grinned back at her before they joined themselves at the lips again. Robin let out a groan and they once again broke apart.  
  
"Ok, ok let's go!" Harry said and threw his invisibility cloak over himself and the other two.  
  
They left the room and walked slowly under the cloak along the corridors.  
  
Robin suddenly stopped in one of the corridors and the cloak nearly fell off Harry and Lilac.  
  
"Robin! What is it?" Lila hissed.  
  
"What is down that corridor?" She asked and point towards a door, they both looked to Harry.  
  
"I don't know, let's go see! Lumos!" He said and they walked over to the door with the light streaking from his wand.  
  
They all put their heads in the doorway and saw a room full of musical instruments.  
  
"Wow! This place is amazing!" Harry gasped.  
  
"Let's go now!" Robin said.  
  
"No Rob, I play piano, I'm going to try it!" Lilac said and took off the cloak before hurrying over to the pian1o and sitting down on the chair.  
  
"Oy! You're not the only one who plays, so move over Beautiful!" Harry said and Lilac giggled and kissed his cheek as he sat next to her.  
  
"First of all, we need to stop the noise from going outside here. " Harry said and Robin put the silencing charm on the area around them. "Now let's just play and see what we can come up with."  
  
They both started playing and were doing well and even Robin was enjoying it, until Harry started to go faster. Lilac looked at him and went faster to keep up with the pace. But every time she went faster, so would Harry. Eventually they stopped and all three first years burst out laughing.  
  
Robin leant against the suit of armour next to her and accidentally knocked it over so it fell with a loud crash outside where Harry had done the silencing charm.  
  
They thought fast and looked for the cloak back over themselves, but because it was partly dark and Harry had extinguished the light in his wand (which they couldn't find either) they couldn't find it.  
  
"Come on! Stupid wand!" He whispered as he searched.  
  
"Students out of bed! We'll catch them my sweet!" A voice said and there was a loud meow from down the corridor.  
  
Finally they found the cloak and Harry found his wand on top of the piano. He quickly slipped it into his pocket. They threw the cloak over themselves and backed up against the wall as someone came into the room along with a cat.  
  
"Who is that?" Lilac asked as softly as possible in Harry's ear.  
  
"Filch the cleaner and Mrs Norris." He whispered back and the three Gryffindors slowly moved along the wall.  
  
The got out the room but once again, Robin didn't look where she was going and knocked over another suit of armour.  
  
There were two corridors going in different directions and while Robin ran down the left, Harry grabbed Lilac's hand and they ran down the right.  
  
Filch, eventually after chasing Harry and Lilac around the castle, gave up and went back to his office.  
  
Harry and Lilac got back to the portrait of the fat lady, ready to go inside the common room and up to the dorms, but to add to their bad luck of the night, there was no sign of Robin, and the fat lady must have gone for a walk because she wasn't there.  
  
"Come on, we will sit under the cloak until she gets back!" Harry said and they both snuggled up on the floor next to the portrait under the invisibility cloak.  
  
"This has been one wild night hey H?" Lilac giggled softly as she put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"H?" He answered and Lilac looked up at the confusion on his face.  
  
"It sounds cute, just a name for me to call you, but if you don't like it..." She answered nervously.  
  
"Anything you do, I love, Li." He said and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Just for us to call each other, I know you must be getting so tired of hearing this, but I love you!" She said.  
  
"I could hear that all my life and never get tired of it." He sighed.  
  
"I want to know if you feel the same way I do, what do you feel when I do this?" She lifted her head and kissed him deeply like their first.  
  
"I feel like your eyes see my true heart, and touch my soul so deeply it hurts. But I stay close because a mix of pain and joy pulls me close and holds me." He said and looked at her. It was then that she saw the love shining in his eyes.  
  
"I feel exactly the same, like I never want to ever spend a single day away from you! Like my life only has a purpose if you are in it!" She whispered back and they broke off into another kiss.  
  
They didn't know how long it was they were kissing but they broke apart when footsteps came from the right hand side.  
  
Robin stood there, very out of breath and then saw that the fat lady wasn't there.  
  
"Shit! Shit! SHIT!" She muttered through gritted teeth and then proceeded to bang her head against the wall.  
  
Quite amused at this strange behaviour, Harry and Lilac watched her head repeatedly collide with the wall before they took sympathy on her.  
  
$$Bang$$ "Robin!" $$bang$$ "Stop," $$bang$$ "it!" $$bang$$ Robin looked up and stopped knocking her head.  
  
"Come under here before you wake someone!" Harry said while Lilac bit her lip to stop herself bursting out laughing at the look on Robin's face.  
  
Eventually when Robin fell asleep on Harry's one-shoulder and Lilac was lying on his other staring into space, he looked up and to his irritation, the fat lady was back.  
  
He woke Robin up and they took off the cloak, the fat lady jumped when she saw the three people appear from nowhere.  
  
"How long have you been here?" She asked touchily like they were the ones who had been gone.  
  
"About 2 hours, what about you?" Robin answered.  
  
Without even asking for the passwords, she swung open to let them in.  
  
While Robin went straight upstairs to the dorm, Harry and Lilac stayed behind in the common room.  
  
"Now where were we before robin interrupted us, Miss Kales?" Harry asked Lilac who giggled.  
  
"I believe we were right here, Mr Potter!" She said before pulling the front of his robes and kissing him, which he returned gratefully.  
  
"So I was right!" Said a voice from the back of the common room.  
  
They broke apart but still held onto each other.  
  
Much to Harry's horror, misfortune and just enough bad luck to top off the evening, Seamus got up and turned around to look at them.  
  
$  
  
Ooh, I love writing cliffies!!!!  
  
REVIEW! 


	16. Cooties and kisses

Disclaimer: Refer back to previous chapters for disclaimer. (Ha ha, no lawyers can get me now!)  
  
Haven't got time for thank yous. Will do them on next chapter  
  
$  
  
Previous chapter:  
  
"I believe we were right here, Mr Potter!" She said before pulling the front of his robes and kissing him, which he returned gratefully.  
  
"So I was right!" Said a voice from the back of the common room.  
  
They broke apart but still held onto each other.  
  
Much to Harry's horror, misfortune and just enough bad luck to top off the evening, Seamus got up and turned around to look at them.  
  
$ Chapter 16: Cooties and kisses.  
  
So... what do you have to say for yourselves?" He said as he walked round the two who were still holding hands and standing close.  
  
"Why are you down here?" Harry asked him when he found his voice.  
  
"Waiting for you to come back from your little 'adventure', now I see I shouldn't have interrupted the kissing couple!" He said, his expression changing from resembling a mob boss to his own laughing self.  
  
They had nothing to say but both Harry and Lilac blushed bright red.  
  
"What is really happening now with you two? And don't give me that just friend nonsense!" He laughed.  
  
"Let's sit down, this could be a long night!" Harry groaned.  
  
Actually, its not even night anymore, it's 2 in the morning!" Seamus grinned.  
  
"Let's sit anyway!" Lilac said and they each took a seat in an armchair by the fire.  
  
"Now tell me, what made you two decide to suddenly get together tonight?" Seamus asked.  
  
"Technically, we didn't get together tonight." Harry said nervously.  
  
"What? And you two made me feel guilty for teasing you! If it wasn't tonight, when was it?"  
  
Lilac mumbled something but Seamus couldn't hear what it was.  
  
"I can't hear you, speak clearly. What are so nervous about? I'm not going to kill you!" He said.  
  
"On the train, I asked her out!" Harry said and Seamus smiled again.  
  
"So that's why you two didn't come with us, and disappearing, and the kiss on the cheek in the dorms, why didn't see it?" He said and put his hands in his hair.  
  
"Sorry we didn't say anything, we were worried about your reaction. Well I'm tired, I'm going to bed, night boys!" Lilac said and kissed Harry's cheek before going up into her dorm.  
  
"You're a lucky guy!" Seamus said looking back to Harry.  
  
"What?" Harry answered.  
  
"You're lucky, I would die to get a girl within the first week of school." He said glumly looking into the fire.  
  
"You know, it's only been 4 days of school, I could get Lilac to set you up with someone."  
  
"But they don't like me like that!" He said.  
  
"I know one that does!" Harry smiled and Seamus looked up at him.  
  
"You're joking?"  
  
"No, but I thought you believed in the Cooties theory."  
  
"That's just something our dad's made to scare us, remember?" Seamus grinned.  
  
"How could I forget? I remember being scared to touch my mom for a week!" Harry laughed.  
  
"I remember when your dad came home and kissed your mom, and how we watched to see if his butt would fall off!"  
  
"Good times!" Harry said wiping a tear from his eye.  
  
"Yeah, so who is my date?" Seamus asked excitedly.  
  
"We'll make it a blind date, but I guarantee you will like her!" Harry smiled.  
  
"Ok, but now I want all the details of how you asked Lilac out and your first kiss" Seamus grinned.  
  
"Well, we were sitting on the train after you and Romulus left, and I tried to ask her, but then my dad was in the mirror, then I asked her and she said she had never felt this way about another guy. But as we were about to kiss, the lady with the sweet cart opened the door and after she left, we kissed." Harry said as saw the amazement in his best friends eyes.  
  
"What is it like?" Seamus asked.  
  
"I can't really describe it other than it was like a fire in my stomach!" Harry smiled.  
  
"Do you love her?" Seamus asked.  
  
"Yes, with all of my heart!" Harry sighed dreamily.  
  
There was a bit of silence then, out of the blue: "What does love feel like?"  
  
"The best feeling in the world, like I would die just to be with her. Like when she's not around, I'm missing a piece of myself. I want to shout out to the world that I love her!" He said looking into the fire again.  
  
"Then why don't you tell anyone? Why have you both been hiding it?" He asked with curiosity and eagerness.  
  
"We will tell eventually, it's just, what if people don't accept it. What if they get jealous or try to split us up?" He sighed.  
  
"You just told me how much you love her, did you mean it?"  
  
"Of course I did!"  
  
"Then why do you care if people won't accept it?"  
  
"I know, I just get worried for her safety!"  
  
"Then just protect her, you don't need to keep it a secret! If they try to split you up, and it's true love, it won't happen and if it does, it will come back!" Seamus smiled at his best friend.  
  
"Thanks Seamus, I don't know what I would do without you!"  
  
"No problem for my best friend and person who's going to step up my date!" He smiled and Harry chucked a cushion at him.  
  
"Oh, You want to play like that?" Seamus said picking up a cushion as Harry geared up with another cushion.  
  
"I sure do!" Harry said, pounced on his best friend and whacked him repeatedly over the head but not before Seamus flipped it around and clobbered Harry with the pillow.  
  
"Why did Robin want you today anyway?" He asked as he whacked his messy haired friend on the head.  
  
$$Whack$$ "She $$whack$$ made me $$whack$$ a $$whack$$ deal for $$whack$$ for $$whack$$ you $$whack! $$"  
  
"What type of deal?" Seamus asked, still beating Harry with the pillow.  
  
Harry somehow managed to get the photos out his pocket and Seamus stopped hitting him.  
  
He took the pictures and his eyes widened. "What did you have to do for these?"  
  
"Tell her about me and Lilac, that's where we were tonight!" He said and Seamus looking in shock at his friend.  
  
His eyes widened even more as he asked: "You did that for me?"  
  
"Of course I did! You're my best friend!" He said and Seamus hugged him.  
  
"Thank you so much! I will make it up to you somehow, someday!" He said and Harry hugged back, a bit shocked at his friend's behaviour.  
  
"Let's go get some sleep!" He said and Seamus let him go and got off him.  
  
"Yeah, we have lessons, tommo-, I mean today!" He smiled.  
  
"Yeah, and we have to pour water on Romulus to wake him up later or should we do it now?"  
  
"I say now!" Seamus said with an evil grin on his handsome face.  
  
They headed up to the dorm and set out their escape plan before Seamus whispered the incantation and water came pouring out of his wand onto Romulus.  
  
Romulus woke up coughing and spluttering and his first thoughts were: "Harry!"  
  
He hurried over to Harry's bed and pulled back the curtain, there, sprawled across the bottom of the bed was Seamus and Harry was lying back without even removing the blankets of his robes.  
  
"They must have fallen asleep playing Exploding snap, I will get whoever did this in the morning!" He said and went back to bed.  
  
When he was sure he had gone back to bed, Harry opened his eyes, sat up and then realized Seamus had really fallen asleep.  
  
He closed his eyes again and snuggled back into bed "At least the hardest person for me to tell now knows!" He thought to himself and fell asleep with a smile on his face and a friend on his bed.  
  
$$  
  
REVIEW! No cliffy this time!!!! 


	17. Halloween

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but a few bits and pieces, such as Seamus, Romulus, Aimee, Robin and a few characters you won't recognize if you haven't read the rest of the story.  
  
Athenakitty: Where did they talk about anything?  
  
Simsgirl626: I have replied to you, email me back soon!  
  
Keladry2: (1.) I know they are 11. (2.) I know they have known each other for days, they are like this because, well, I wanted it to be sort of half realistic. It's both of their first relationships so they are a bit over eager with the lovey dovey stuff.  
  
I though it would be a touch of irony since his father took 7 years to get Lily too like him, but Harry just had to ask her out on the first do. But, as you will see in later chapters, their Romance will slow down a bit.  
  
And I also thought Harry would be over the cooties type thing because he has seen his parents kiss and (also in later chapters) Lilac has younger sisters, so it must have been the same for her.  
  
P.s: Hermione WILL try to get back at Harry and Lilac, I can safely say she knows about them, who do you think was watching them through the window when they went to Hagrid? (Hermione is blech because I used to like her but in the 5th book, she said Sirius wanted Harry expelled, said he was going crazy and wasn't sure about the DA (which was HER idea) after Sirius said it was alright.)  
  
Keeper of the west: $$Sob$$ I'm so happy! I know it's EVIL, but it attracts more reviews, I ended up with 15 reviews in 2 days! And chapter 4 of the death of the boy who lived got 30 reviews in about 4 days for a cliffy, so they do well for the writer, not the reader. I'm going to try cut back on cliffies for a while.  
  
ILOVETOWRITE456: $$Giggles$$ I write Cliffies for reviews like this!  
  
Athenakitty: Yeah Harry and Lilac are together. What do you mean some adventures and who spooks who?  
  
Julie Lanister: I had trouble making his reaction positive or negative in the last chapter, but decided on positive in the end.  
  
Manny2003: I love getting reviews like yours, just telling me how much you like the story and begging for an update.  
  
$$$$  
  
Quirrell does not exist as DADA teacher in this story but instead there is professor Novato.  
  
$  
  
Halloween:  
  
"Harry! Where are you taking me? We have 10 minutes to get to charms!" Lilac protested as Harry steered her away.  
  
It was Halloween morning and everyone had woken to the delicious smells of baking pumpkin, pies and all sorts of other foods for the feast.  
  
"You'll see!" He said and whispered in Seamus's ear: "If we are late, cover for us!"  
  
"Right, but try not to take your time!" Seamus smirked at his best friend and hurried off with Robin. The night following him finding out the truth, Harry and Lilac had set him and Robin up for a mini date in the room of requirement which had gone wonderfully, but unlike Harry and Lilac, both agreed they were to young for anything serious and had ended it before anything started. The good side of it was that neither fought over Harry and Lilac anymore and become friends.  
  
Another good thing was that instead of Harry and Lilac disappearing together, Seamus would go with Harry somewhere, and a few minutes later, Robin and Lilac would leave the common room and meet them somewhere. While Harry and Lilac would disappear to wherever they wanted, Robin and Seamus would walk around together or do whatever they wanted until they got bored and went back to the common room. Harry and Lilac would safely return whenever they wanted and no one batted an eyelid, but they did like to go out with out Seamus and Robin knowing occasionally.  
  
They got to an empty class and locked it, Lilac then realized why he had brought her here and soon she was pinned to the wall with them furiously making out.  
  
"Sorry, I have wanted to do this all fortnight, every time I look at you!" He said before she pulled him into another kiss.  
  
"Me too, but with all the homework we had." She said between a kiss and he finished her sentence for her.  
  
"It was impossible." He said and this was true, the teachers had loaded them with Homework, so they had spent the longest time apart in almost 3 months, two weeks.  
  
The next day, they would be having their 3rd month anniversary together, and although it hadn't been said aloud, both secretly thought it was the best 3 months of their lives, so far.  
  
"Come on let's go to charms," He said, as they broke apart again.  
  
"Humph! You expect to keep us a secret looking like that?" She giggled.  
  
"Look at the pot calling the kettle black! He said and she took a mirror out her pocket.  
  
He was right, but she was never as bad as him, who had her clear lip-gloss smudged around his face, his hair a mess (as usual), and he looked very disorientated, but even though she wasn't as bad, she was still a mess herself.  
  
"Let me help you!" She said. She took a tissue out her pocket, licked it and went to wipe his face but he pulled away.  
  
"Eeeww! You licked it!" He said and she sighed.  
  
"Don't be childish, now come here!" She said and he ducked.  
  
"You are complaining about a little bit of spit, but a minute ago, you put your tongue in my mouth." She said and he looked deep in thought.  
  
"Guess I never thought about it that way, just use your wand, it's much simpler!" He said and pointed his own wand at his face.  
  
"Scourify," He said and all the mess disappeared off his face, he did the same to her and they then hurried to charms where they made it just in time.  
  
"What took you so long, what were you doing?" Seamus whispered in his ear as they took seats next to each other.  
  
"Just a quick smooch!" He grinned as he whispered in Seamus's ear.  
  
"Why now?" Seamus sighed.  
  
"It's been two bloody weeks of homework, I couldn't wait any longer!" He replied back and Seamus sniggered.  
  
"What did Lilac do when you threw yourself on her?"  
  
"She just pulled me closer and kissed me back!" He grinned.  
  
"Was it slow or fast?"  
  
"Fast and furious!" He said and then professor Flitwick told the class to start working.  
  
"What must we do?" Harry whispered to Seamus who shrugged.  
  
"Ask Lilac!" He whispered back to Harry.  
  
"What must we do?" He asked Lilac, as a feather appeared in front her and Robin and one in front of him and Seamus.  
  
"Make the feathers float with the Wingardium Leviosa spell!" She whispered back.  
  
"That is easy, my mom taught me that as soon as I could pronounce it!" Harry smiled.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" He said waving his wand and using the swish and flick movement on it while pointing it at the feather.  
  
His and Seamus's feather flew straight up into the air and Flitwick squealed with delight and before anyone could say anything, another feather flew up into the air, Lilac's feather.  
  
"10 points to Gryffindor for Miss Kales and Mr Potter, excellent!" He said and Lilac and Harry smiled at each other.  
  
$ "Come on, let's go to the feast! They will catch up!" Seamus said as they waited in the common room for Lilac and Robin since Romulus had already left 10 minutes ago.  
  
Just then they came down the stairs. "Finally!" Seamus said and they left the common room.  
  
About on the third floor, Robin and Lilac both went to the bathrooms and decided to freshen up since they barely had time with Seamus rushing them.  
  
Harry and Seamus both went to the feast and forgot about them when they saw all the food.  
  
"Wow!" Seamus said and they sat down and ate. About 15 minutes in the feast, professor Novato ran into the hall screaming.  
  
"Troll in the dungeon! Troll in the dungeon! He said before fainting.  
  
There was panic and Dumbledore had to send up sparks with his wand to get the students calm.  
  
"We will continue the feasts in the common rooms, prefects, take your house up to their rightful places."  
  
Once they were out the hall, Harry's heart sank as he remembered Lilac and Robin.  
  
"Seamus, we have to get Lilac and Robin, they are still in the bathroom!" He whispered in his friend's ear.  
  
"Shit! Let's go with the hufflepuffs and leave on the second floor!" He said and they left with the hufflepuffs.  
  
They got to the third floor and Harry pulled Seamus behind a pillar till everybody else went past.  
  
As they were about move to bathrooms, the troll passed them into the bathroom. Seamus closed the door and turned the key.  
  
"There, now it can't get –" He said but was cut off by two high pitched screams  
  
"Uh-oh!" Seamus said and then they realized they had locked them in with the troll.  
  
They turned back, unlocked the bathroom door, and saw Robin pressed up against the wall and Lilac jump out the way as the troll swung and hit the sink she was leaning on a second ago.  
  
"Go get Robin, I'll get Lilac!" Seamus said to Harry who ran past the troll quickly.  
  
"Come on Robin! Let's get out of here!" Harry said and tried to pull Robin who was frozen with fear.  
  
The troll started to advance on Seamus and Lilac who were throwing taps at it to distract it but had now both backed against the wall.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Harry said and jumped on the troll, and accidentally stuck his wand up its nose.  
  
Now anyone, even a large mountain troll, will notice if you stick a piece of wood up its nostril.  
  
It let off a low but very loud scream and tried to plough Harry off its neck. Eventually got him off and hung him upside down by his legs.  
  
"Do something!" Harry said as it took a swing at him, which missed Harry by inches.  
  
"What?" Seamus asked.  
  
"Anything!" Harry shouted back before it took another go at his head.  
  
Seamus shouted the first spell that came to mind. "Wingardium Leviosa" and the trolls club rose up and then hit it on the head.  
  
Harry dived before the troll landed with a crash on the floor.  
  
"Is it dead?" Lilac asked slowly as Seamus put his wand down and back in his pocket and then Robin unfroze.  
  
"No, just out cold!" Harry said and pulled his wand out from the trolls nose. It was coved in green slime.  
  
"Eww, troll bogies!" Harry said as he wiped it off on the troll's pants.  
  
Just then Mcgonagall came running into the bathroom, followed closely by Professor Novato who clutched his heart and sat down on the only toilet that wasn't broken.  
  
"What happened here?" Mcgonagall asked sternly.  
  
"Well, professor, me and Robin were in the bathrooms," Lilac said nervously and Mcgonagall turned to her.  
  
"Yes, go on." She said and Lilac twisted her hair nervously while looking at the floor.  
  
"We were just about to leave when the troll came in and Harry and Seamus rushed in. Harry stuck his wand up its nose while Seamus hit it on the head with its club."  
  
"You should all consider yourselves very lucky. Not many first years have taken on a full-grown mountain troll and lived to tell the tale. 5 points to Gryffindor, each!" She said with a small smile. "Now go back to your common room where your houses are finishing the feast."  
  
They left the remains of the bathroom quickly but as they neared the portrait, Harry told Robin and Seamus to go and that they would catch up.  
  
Robin and Seamus then both walked towards the portrait with smiles on their faces while Harry walked towards an empty class a bit further away.  
  
"Can't we wait till tomorrow rather?" She groaned.  
  
"Ok, if you want to wait a whole another 24 hours, I can manage!" He said and started walking back to the portrait.  
  
"3, 2, 1." He thought and right on cue, she called after him: "Harry wait!"  
  
He looked back up to her. "Well, ok, maybe just for a little while." She blushed.  
  
"I don't want to force you, I promise I can wait till tomorrow if you want."  
  
"That's the thing, I don't know if I can wait." She said as they both walked into the class and Harry performed the charms on the door.  
  
"Besides, what's a kiss going to hurt?" She said coming close to him.  
  
"I'm not sure, can you remind me if it does?" He asked smiling slightly and she suddenly turned around and started walking around towards the desks.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked hurrying to catch up with her.  
  
"How much transfiguration can you do?" She asked him slyly.  
  
"Not sure, my dad taught me quite a lot of it, but never mentioned what year you learn it."  
  
"If they worked, how did they find time for all this?"  
  
"Hey, while Seamus and Romulus had their dads teaching them stuff, my parents had to share me between charms and piano lessons, transfiguration and Qudditch. Being an only child has advantages!"  
  
"I wouldn't know, I have one older sister and three younger sisters!" she sighed.  
  
"Oh well, you can always have all my attention. Now what must I transfigure?"  
  
"Transfigure the table into a bed!" She said impatiently.  
  
"Lilac!" He said with a laugh but shock on his face.  
  
"Not for that, my dear sick minded boyfriend! I do not think I plan on us doing 'that' anytime soon!" She said slapping him gently on the arm.  
  
"Than why a bed?" He asked unsurely.  
  
"Because I would say it's more comfortable than a wall!" She smiled.  
  
"Then lets go somewhere else."  
  
"Where else is their?"  
  
"Remember that room where we took Seamus and Robin?"  
  
"Oh yeah, well what are you waiting for? Let's go!" She said and they both hurried up to the room of requirement.  
  
They walked into the room and saw there was only a single bed there.  
  
Before they knew it, both were making out as furiously as that morning.  
  
"God, I've missed you!" Harry said as they stopped to breathe.  
  
She didn't reply but instead she started playing with his bottom lip, nipping and tugging at it.  
  
She stopped and looked up at him before taking him by surprise and latching herself onto his neck.  
  
He pushed her off and she looked confused. "I thought we had a deal!" He grinned.  
  
"I know you know concealing charms!" She smiled.  
  
"I do!" He said and she took this as a sign of go ahead before reuniting her mouth with his neck  
  
Eventually, they had to leave the room because people would already be suspicious of where they were, completely forgetting all the charms.  
  
They had remembered to fix themselves up though, Harry getting the lipstick off his face, Lilac fixing up her hair, which was standing up all over the place.  
  
They got back to a common room with only a few people left in, but as he started towards the armchairs, Harry and Lilac were both yanked into the dark shadowy part of the room.  
  
$ Another cliffy since I only received 3 reviews. $$Sniff$$  
  
REVIEW OR IT WILL BE CLIFFY CITY!  
  
(DON'T THINK I WONT DO IT!!!!!!) 


	18. The anniversery: part 1

Disclaimer: $$screams into megaphone$$ I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!  
  
People want this chapter out soon so I don't think I'll write out the whole Qudditch match. I am a strange person: I'm updating already, I had to cut this chappie short to get it out.  
  
Simsgirl626: I emailed you back. It sounded like major fun at the sleepover. Maybe I will use that in my story, or maybe you can write a story with it that has Hermione, Ginny, etc.  
  
Geneveva: Thanks! Did you read the rest yet?  
  
Faith-starr: I like how you went and reviewed every chapter. I know in the book he is shy of girls, but you have to remember, this is different, he never lived with the Dursleys, he was raised with James, and so he will probably be more like him than in the book. Anyway, if you want to know why I made them kiss the first time they met, go and read my reply to Keladry2 on the last chapter.  
  
Dweem-angel: I love writing the romance, hope reading it is as much fun!! This chapter tells who dragged them into the corner.  
  
Athenakitty: Maybe they will, maybe they won't. They will have their adventures, but I doubt the ones in the books, ok, maybe a few of them from the books. I wasn't planning on him having that talk, but I think it's a good idea. Thanks; I'll make sure you get the credit for it!  
  
ILOVETOWRITE456: Sorry bout your computer and I'm glad you at least planned to review.  
  
Manny2003: I'm sorry but if I don't start getting more reviews its cliffy city from now on.  
  
$  
  
Previous chapter:  
  
They got back to a common room with only a few people left in, but as he started towards the armchairs, Harry and Lilac were both yanked into the dark shadowy part of the room.  
  
$  
  
Chapter 18: The anniversary: part 1.  
  
They covered his mouth and when Harry's eyes had adjusted to the light he saw Seamus and Robin, both looking pissed.  
  
"You plan on keeping it a secret, how long?" Robin asked sarcastically.  
  
"Not very long at the rate your going!" Seamus said and took his hand away from Harry's mouth.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked Seamus who slapped his forehead.  
  
"You two have been gone for 5 bloody hours! It's midnight and wood threw a fit when he wanted all the players in bed by 9, we have our first match tomorrow!" Seamus hissed.  
  
"And on top of all of that, you are both sporting love bites!" Robin said pointing towards the large bruise on Lilac's neck.  
  
"Sorry, we never realized it was so long and I thought we had done concealing charms on them!" Lilac said and hung her head in shame.  
  
"It's fine, but you are burning your own bridges of secrecy." Seamus sighed before Harry put the concealing charm on Lilac's neck and his own and went up to the boys' dorm with Seamus. But not before Lilac gave Harry one last goodnight kiss which made Robin giggle and blush while Seamus rolled his eyes and sighed.  
  
$  
  
Harry woke the next morning and pulled the curtains of his bed back to bright sunlight.  
  
He flopped back down and groaned before slowly getting up and getting dressed.  
  
It was then he realized it was about 7 o 'clock and he was awake early because only Romulus was awake and was talking softly into the mirror, not noticing Harry was also awake.  
  
He snuck up behind him and shouted BOO, which made him almost have a heart attack.  
  
"Harry! You are so gonna pay for that you moron!" He growled.  
  
"Is that anyway to talk to your poor, sweet, innocent best friend?" He said fluttering his eyelids because he knew by now, that quiet as he may be, Romulus was NOT someone you want to mess with.  
  
"More like spoilt, mean, guilty friend!" He growled at him.  
  
Harry laughed and hurried off to the bathroom.  
  
$  
  
"You really scared me at the match today!" Lilac said worriedly and took his hand in hers.  
  
"You scared me last night with the troll!" He said and kissed her hand, it was after the Qudditch match and they were standing up on the hill by the shrieking shack, watching the sunset. Harry had caught the snitch in his mouth while zooming down on his new nimbus 2000, but had almost swallowed it.  
  
"You know, I don't like that snitch invading my property!" She said seductively and kissed him gently.  
  
"It won't happen again, at least I hope not!" He said with a grin on his face.  
  
"The sunset is so beautiful!" She sighed looking back to the sunset.  
  
"Never as beautiful as you!" He said and she giggled.  
  
Can you believe, it's already been 3 months?"  
  
"I still can't believe it has been so long!"  
  
"Harry, there is something I need to talk to somebody, anybody about something, and I trust you with it that you won't tell anybody, not even Seamus." She said ad he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close.  
  
"I won't tell!"  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"And that you won't be mad with me?"  
  
"I could never be angry with you for anything, getting angry would mean a chance of losing you, and I never want that to happen." He said and kissed her forehead.  
  
She took a deep breath and spoke. "Harry...............  
  
$  
  
Ah Ha! A cliffy! I'm EVIL!!! $$Cough cough!$$ Ahem.....  
  
REVIEW!!!!!! 


	19. The anniversery: part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, $$is holding flamethrower$$ does everyone understand that?  
  
Thank yous:  
  
Simsgirl626: Yes, I have already started on 20 and it has a cliffy in it!  
  
Dweem angel: I love writing cliffies!  
  
Athenakitty: As in when a person sucks on your neck and leaves bruises, basically, a hickey. Yes, he is on the team. No, they don't really know.  
  
Keeper of the west: Giggle, I LOVE it when I torture people like this, it is revenge because I get tortured a lot too when I read, some not updated for years!  
  
Faith-starr: Yay, don't worry, I love it when people keep saying they love it! And the point of them both being seers is, If you haven't noticed, Lilac (even her name) is supposed to be very much like Lily. Her mother knowing Lily WILL be important in later chapters, it is NOT coincidence.  
  
$  
  
For those who don't know, Leukaemia is a disease where you have too many white blood cells and usually to cure it they transplant marrow intoto your bones.  
  
$ Previous chapter:  
  
She took a deep breath and spoke. "Harry...............  
  
$  
  
Chapter 19: The anniversary: Part 2  
  
"Do you know what leukaemia is?" She asked and Harry nodded his head slowly.  
  
"When I was born, they discovered I had leukaemia. Eventually, when I was about 6, they managed to get rid of it by giving me a bone marrow transplant. But the problem is that, as I get older, it could come back, or something could trigger it." She sighed.  
  
"I appreciate you for trusting me with the information, but why would I be angry at you?" He said and he hugged her before she started crying into his robes.  
  
"Because, if I don't come back to school after the holidays, I just want you to at least know what happened." She sobbed and he comforted her.  
  
"Shh, don't cry, if it comes back, can't they give you another transplant?" And she nodded slowly.  
  
"Last time, they took it from my aunt, but they can't take it again because hers is too old and you need someone round the person who needs its age." She sobbed and he rubbed her back slowly.  
  
"What do you think I would do? Just let you die, I would gladly donate it of you need it." He said and she looked up into his eyes.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really, really! Here! I have something that will cheer you up!" He replied and took a small little box out of his pocket.  
  
"Happy 3 month anniversary Li!" He said and wrapped his arms around her again while she took the box and opened it.  
  
She gasped as she pulled out a silver chain with a little purple stone in it.  
  
"Oh my god Harry! Thank you so much!" She said and he grinned.  
  
"That's not all, look again." He said and she litrelly burst into tears of happiness when she saw a matching ring in the box.  
  
"I can never repay you for this Harry! But I promise I will spend the rest of my life trying!"  
  
"Being here with you now is enough payment!" He said and she kissed him passionately.  
  
"I love you so much, you will never know because I can't explain it. You have done so much for me over the past few months; I don't where I would be without you! Probably still looking for platform 3/4!" She said looking back up into his eyes.  
  
"That's nothing compared to what you have done for me. You have given me a purpose in my life! I was just, existing, till I met you. Now, I finally feel like I'm only living when I'm with you. When you had that vision, I was so happy, I can think of nothing better than spending the rest of my life with you. Never letting you go!" He said and she usually would have taken someone saying this to someone else as lies, but the love in his eyes let her know every word was true  
  
"May I put the ring and necklace on you?" He asked and she nodded, tears of happiness still flowing down her cheeks.  
  
She moved her locks out the way of her neck and he put the necklace on her.  
  
"It is gorgeous on you!" He said and she took the ring out the box.  
  
It had an inscription on the inside that read: Lilac and Harry- together till the end of time.  
  
She could think of nothing to reply to this, how could she? So instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.  
  
Sure, they had had many kisses before, but like every couple has it, this was the first time they truly saw fireworks.  
  
Neither really knew how long it was before they broke the kiss, but the sun was almost completely gone  
  
"Do we have to go back so soon?" Lilac asked him and he sighed.  
  
"We can't go back yet, or at least we can't go till I explain something to you." He said and her stomach sunk.  
  
"Is he breaking up with me? After all this?" She thought and he must have seen the look on her face.  
  
"No, it's not anything like that!" He said like he was reading her mind.  
  
"Well then what is it?" She asked impatiently and he sighed.  
  
"Reactions of people aren't the only reason we can't tell yet. I really want to, but I worry for your safety." He said and she smiled softly.  
  
"I'll be fine, but why do you worry?" She asked him and he took a deep breath.  
  
"When I was about 1, my parents left me with one of my dads friends he thought he could trust." He said and she nodded.  
  
"He betrayed them by giving me to someone called Voldermort who tried to kill me, but failed because of a prophecy only Dumbledore, my parents and me know." He said and Lilac gasped.  
  
"You wouldn't know because you've lived with muggles, but there are still his followers after me, and a lot of female fans." He sighed and she giggled.  
  
"It is not the followers I'm scared of, most are in prison, but if people find out, there will be newspaper reporters following us everywhere, jealous people etc. But if you really want to have to deal with that now, I can." He said and she hugged him.  
  
"I'll tell whenever you want to, I would love to show those girls that they've lost their chance, because I'm never letting them get hold of you. You're all mine!" She said and squeezed him.  
  
"And you're mine, right?" He said and she giggled.  
  
"Always!" she replied and kissed him.  
  
When they broke apart, they headed back to Hogwarts where people were setting up a party in the common room.  
  
As the party was getting going, Harry took Lilac out the common room, but it was so crowded, no one noticed.  
  
They went up to the Gryffindor tower but as they opened the door, both got the shock of their lives...............  
  
$  
  
I love cliffies! I write, you read and review, it's pretty simple.  
  
REVIEW 


	20. surprises in the gryffindor tower

Disclaimer: Noting owned, noting earned. Rhyming disclaimer, something learned.  
  
Thank yous:  
  
ILOVETOWRITE456: I love you forever for reviewing every chapter!  
  
Rubyqueen17: Sorry, no cliffy here!  
  
Bams8chic: YAY YAY YAY YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER!  
  
Meg: I love to be loved by loving reviewers who love my lovely story!  
  
Summer: $$Hurries with next chapter$$ I will do that other story specially for you after I finish this one because I'm scared it will give me writers block if I do it. P.s: This story is going 7th year and beyond so it could be a long, long, LONG time before I do the other.  
  
Keeper of the west: I may love cliffies but it is also hard on me because I long to post the next chapter once it's written, even if I have just posted the last. Maybe cause I know what its like to read a cliffy and think 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!'  
  
Athenakitty: Yes, Harry gives the ring and necklace. No, they don't know but probably suspect something. Read and find out.  
  
Simsgirl626: Every time you talk about your story I want to read it so badly!!! I emailed you back  
  
Manny2003: Is Johannesburg, South Africa, a cliffy city? Lol, no, I just like putting lots of cliffies in my story!  
  
Youdontknowwhoiam: That chapter is old and I don't use that sign anymore. Not for about 9 chapters. Yes, babies can converse but, as you should have seen, not properly. 14 months is easier to say than 1 year and 2 months old anyway!  
  
$ Previous chapter:  
  
They went up to the Gryffindor tower but as they opened the door, both got the shock of their lives...............  
  
$  
  
Chapter 19: Surprises in the Gryffindor tower.  
  
There was Robin and Seamus sitting on the floor, joined at the lips and not noticing Lilac and Harry walk in.  
  
"Look whose keeping it a secret now!" Harry said and Seamus and Robin both jumped, a yelp of pain escaping from Seamus.  
  
"You bith mwe!" He said with a lisp as his tongue bled.  
  
Robin took a tissue out her pocket and he held it to his tongue till it stopped bleeding.  
  
"So, how long have you two been having your snogging sessions without anyone knowing?" Harry said and he and Lilac sat down.  
  
"A week." Seamus said with a sly smile.  
  
"Oh well, fair is fair, we kept it secret!" Lilac said and giggled.  
  
"Hey! What's that?" Robin asked looking at the necklace around Lilac's neck that was shining in the moonlight streaming through the window.  
  
"3rd month anniversary present!" Lilac said as Robin looked at it closely and her eyes widened.  
  
"Is this what I think it is?" She asked Harry.  
  
"Wizard platinum, never scratch or fade, and it can survive just about any weather." He said.  
  
"Wow! But don't you think you are both taking this a little bit far, it's only been 3 months. What happens if you had to split up and never speak again?" Seamus said slowly.  
  
"We both know that won't happen." Harry said looking at Lilac and rubbing noses with her.  
  
"You can't predict the future, you never know what will happen!" Robin said and smiles crept onto both Harry and Lilac's faces.  
  
"Seamus, you remember the day you found out about us, when we were in the hospital wing for you know what?" Harry said.  
  
Seamus nodded slowly. "Remember when I took Harry away for a few minutes while we were waiting?" Lilac asked and Seamus nodded again.  
  
"I had a vision," She said and told them about the dream she had.  
  
"And then Harry's mom said I am probably a seer, so technically, we can predict the future, and we do know what will happen!" She said beaming while Seamus and Robin's mouths hung open.  
  
"Merlin! So they do know what will happen in future!" Seamus said.  
  
"Even if when I didn't know what would happen, I had a feeling it would be something along those line from the moment we kissed!" Lilac said before kissing Harry before Seamus sighed.  
  
"Oh well, we can't complain, they have just verified that they are going to be at that forever or at least a long time! Robin said and they broke apart.  
  
"I certainly hope the first of the two!" Harry said with a smile.  
  
"Me too! I can think of nothing better than staying like this forever!" She said and smiled back at him.  
  
"Well, you won't stay like that forever, you just mentioned in your dream you are pregnant right?" Seamus grinned and everyone screwed up their faces in disgust when they realized what he implied.  
  
"Eww! Seamus you sick minded pig!" Robin said and slapped him playfully on the arm.  
  
"What? I just stated the truth. We all know how babies are made and there is nothing wrong with it if they are married, but god, I'm not waiting that long!" He said.  
  
"Have your parents given you 'the talk' already?" Lilac asked.  
  
"No, you?"  
  
"No, but I heard my parents given it to my sister when she was about 12 or 13, so I know they plan on it soon. But fortunately, I got everything I need and want to know listen through a closed door with my cousin. How did you hear it?" She said and they both blushed.  
  
"It's kind of embarrassing but we were about 8 and in bed and we heard screams from his parents bedroom and went to see." Seamus said Harry and him both turning even deeper red.  
  
"What happened, did they see you?" Robin asked eagerly.  
  
"No, we went back to bed and got Romulus to ask his dad the next day why there were screams, though he didn't even wake up. So he ended up getting the talk already and having no idea why?' Harry said and both Robin and Lilac shook their heads and giggled.  
  
"Shame, has to suffer because of you two nincompoops curiosity!" Robin sighed.  
  
"Well, curiosity didn't do anything for us. He wouldn't tell us anything afterwards, just blushed." Seamus laughed.  
  
"We had better go find a better place where we won't get anymore surprises!" Lilac said and stood up.  
  
"Go up to our dorm and go to the bed, close the curtains, and you have the entire night to yourselves, just sneak out when no one is looking later or early tomorrow!" Robin said with a sly smile.  
  
"So that's why you have been going to bed early!" Lilac said and Robin blushed.  
  
"Thanks! But in case of anyone noticing me coming up the stairs, I have my cloak." Harry said and he and Lilac left the room after Harry slipped the invisibility cloak on himself.  
  
He tapped the stairs on the girls dorm and whispered: I solemnly swear I'm up to no good!"  
  
He walked up the stairs behind Lilac who held the door open just long enough for Harry to come in.  
  
Harry sat down on the floor as Lilac rummaged through her cloak then pulled her curtains closed.  
  
She opened them again in her pyjamas, a white t-shirt and baby blue shorts.  
  
"Come on, what are you waiting for?" She giggled and Harry pulled off his invisibility cloak and she hauled him onto the bed before closing the curtains.  
  
She started to pull off his robe and he stopped her.  
  
"Sorry, I just thought you looked a little bit, hot, in those robes!" She said innocent but seductively and gave him the puppy dog eyes.  
  
Eventually, all his clothes except for his boxers were off and stuffed into her trunk to stop anyone finding them.  
  
"Now, isn't that much better?" She said and leaned up against him.  
  
"Ooh, much better!" He said and she started biting his lip.  
  
$  
  
"Come on! Get up and leave before they wake up!" Robin whispered shaking Harry and waking him up.  
  
Lilac and him had both fallen asleep, his arms around her slender body.  
  
He slowly moved him arms out from under her but before he could get his clothes, one of the girls turned in their sleep, he got such a fright, he ran out of the room with just the invisibility cloak and boxers.  
  
He slid down the banister and ran up to the boys' dorm, where he quickly closed the door and hopped into bed.  
  
$  
  
"Is he not here again?" Romulus asked and pulled open the curtains. A feeling of relief spread over Seamus when he saw Harry's leg sticking out of the invisibility cloak.  
  
"No, he's here!" He said with a smile.  
  
"Where?" Romulus asked, not noticing his leg.  
  
"Here!" Seamus said and pulled off the cloak.  
  
"Wake up Harry!" Romulus said shaking him.  
  
"Sleepy, go away!" He mumbled and snuggled up with his pillow since he hadn't moved his blankets.  
  
"Get up! It's time for breakfast!" Romulus said and Harry turned the other way.  
  
"Leave him, he'll get up later!" Seamus said and they left the room.  
  
"Fine, lets go!" Romulus sighed.  
  
They left the room and Harry was woken again about 15 minutes later by something falling on his head.  
  
He opened his eyes just in time to see an owl fly out the open window.  
  
He took off a note attached to the package and it said:  
  
Hey good-looking!  
  
You left something's behind, See you at breakfast in 10 minutes.  
  
Miss you already  
  
From L  
  
He opened the package and smiled as he looked at his clothes.  
  
$  
  
No cliffy this time! I'm only doing this because I have 103 reviews!  
  
Next chapter is another cliffy, MAYBE a couple dozen reviews will make me reconsider.  
  
Next chapter: Lilac's birthday.  
  
REVIEW!! 


	21. Lilacs birthday

Disclaimer: EEEK! I'm so excited. I have just read that Rowling has finished the first draft of book 6!!  
  
In regards to book six: Word around work this week, is that JK publicly said "Harry sustains a minimal but lasting injury in this book." It is also reported to be roughly just under the length of GoF and will most likely be done by early January (the first draft).  
  
Thank yous:  
  
Manny2003: this chap is going to attract at least 20 reviews!  
  
Dweem-angel: Fine, you asked for ciffies, you are going to get them!  
  
Athenakitty: Yes and no!  
  
Simsgirl262: Emailed you back, lol, too bad about getting rid of the stuff.  
  
Bamsk8chic: $$blushes$$ Really?  
  
Keeper of the west: I'm actually a girl so it would be queen. And the cliffy on this is a HUGE surprise so be warned.  
  
$ Chapter 21: Lilac's birthday.  
  
"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY LILAC!"  
  
Lilac was awoken suddenly by a loud noise and opened her eyes to find Robin, Seamus and Harry all standing by her bed with muggle streamers and party hats.  
  
She then remembered the date: 5th of November, her birthday.  
  
"Here! Open my present first!" Robin said shoving a present in front of her.  
  
"No! Mine first!" Seamus said pushing Robin's aside.  
  
"Let's let her choose for herself!" Robin said quickly and both her and Seamus looked at Lilac.  
  
"Uh-oh!" She thought to herself and then looked to Harry, who was standing with a small box in his hands.  
  
"To stop you two fighting, I will open Harry's first." She said and he smiled and handed her the gift before kissing her cheek.  
  
She took of the folded piece of paper tied to it. It was a note, decorated with lots of little hearts, it said:  
  
Dear Lilac  
  
I really don't really know how I would say this; letters have never really been my forte. I'll just say it straight out: I love you. I know I have said that many times already, but if I had to make one wish, it would be to be able to explain how much. If anything had to happen to you or hurt you, I would never be able to live with myself for not stopping it.  
  
Please remember this: If you EVER need anything, whether it be a chocolate frog, a place to stay, maybe just a hug or a kiss, call me, whether it be 2 am in the morning at Hogwarts or 10 years from now (Hmm, wonder where will we will be then?).  
  
I don't know if I could be any happier than when I am with you. I want this feeling to never end because my life is nothing without you.  
  
I'm so glad that I went to help you find the platform, who would guess that would spark such a thing like we have.  
  
You are so beautiful; I know that in about a year or two (maybe less), you are going to have every guy at Hogwarts and in the muggle world chasing after you. I know that you are so special, no one and nothing could ever do what you have done for me.  
  
Life together is going to be so wonderful, I can't wait to spend mine with you.  
  
Happy 11th birthday, may you have many more.  
  
Lots of love, from Harry.  
  
She unexpectedly grabbed Harry round the neck and pulled him on to the bed in a hug, so happy to know how much he cared.  
  
"Can't you save that for another time, like when we are not here?" Robin sighed as Lilac kissed him.  
  
"Fine!" She sighed and then turned to open the gift.  
  
She opened it and found a lot of hay and a little blanket wrapped object buried inside.  
  
She touched it and it shivered. She unwrapped it and inside, was a beautiful, baby white owl.  
  
"It's gorgeous! Where did you find it Harry?" She asked engulfing her boyfriend in another hug but being careful not to squash the owl.  
  
"I found it in the forest about 5 days ago it's egg must have fallen out the tree. I took it to Hagrid and he said I could keep it if I kept it warm. She hatched yesterday morning, though I hoped it would wait so you could see.  
  
"Thank you so much!" She said and set the owl down on the table.  
  
"Mine next!" Robin said and Seamus growled at Robin as Lilac opened it.  
  
After she had opened the rest of her presents, they included a whole load of sweets, 50 galleons, and handmade cards from her little sisters, books, teddies and clothes.  
  
"We have lessons to go to, but to keep your spirits up," Seamus said and held up her robes, which had, a sign attached to the front and back that said: "It's my birthday so stop me and give me a hug."  
  
"Thanks!" She said sarcastically.  
  
No problem!" Seamus smiled.  
  
"So let me get this straight. I have to walk around with that all day attached to my robes?" She said and they all nodded with equivalent grins on their faces.  
  
They boys left and Lilac sighed and started to get dressed as Robin picked up the note from Harry.  
  
"He really loves you a lot, doesn't he?" She said after reading it.  
  
"Yeah, and I love him just a much, I just am not as good at saying it as him." Lilac replied while buttoning up her shirt.  
  
"I hope you are sure of it because he sounds serious here and it would be horrible for you to hurt him." Robin sighed folding up the note and putting it in Lilac's robes when she was doing her tie.  
  
$  
  
Lilac pushed open the boys dorm door and saw Seamus jumping up and down on Romulus's bed with Romulus talking into the mirror and moving up and down with the bed.  
  
"Hello Lilac! What rings you to our humble dorm?" Seamus asked and stopped bouncing.  
  
"I got a letter from Harry asking me to meet him here!" She said holding up a piece of parchment.  
  
Seamus snatched it away and read it out loud:  
  
"Dear L  
  
Could you meet me in my dorm in 5?  
  
From H."  
  
Seamus looked back up and smiled wickedly.  
  
"You know, there could be more than one H in the school, it could be Hannah, Hermione, Herman?"  
  
"Is there even a Herman in Hogwarts?" She asked with a sigh.  
  
"I don't know!" He replied and started jumping again.  
  
Lilac suddenly felt arms wrap around her and pull her back. She looked but nothing was there.  
  
She realized what it was and whacked it on the head.  
  
"Oww!"  
  
"Stop it Harry!" She scolded playfully and he pulled again.  
  
"That does it! You are going to pay for that!" He said with a growl and pulled her onto his bed.  
  
She screamed and he closed the curtains before pulling the cloak off and tickling her while his lips gently tickled her neck.  
  
She screamed and he stopped and smiled at her before putting his fingers in his ear like he was going deaf.  
  
He threw the cloak over both of them and they left the room without Seamus or Romulus realizing it.  
  
They got out the portrait and into an empty class where Harry resumed kissing her neck.  
  
Robin's voice ran through her head: "I hope you are sure of it because he sounds serious here and it would be horrible for you to hurt him."  
  
She pushed him off. "I think we need to talk." Lilac said.  
  
They went and sat down on two of the chairs. "Ok, tell me, whatever it is, I'll listen!" He said, took her hand and she felt even guiltier.  
  
"I, I.........." She stuttered.  
  
"You what?' He asked softly stroking her hand.  
  
"Ithinkweneedtoseeotherpeople!" She blurted out.  
  
When he figured out what she had said, a look of horror passed over his face.  
  
"You are joking, please tell me you are going!" He begged and tears formed in her eyes as she shook her head no before getting up and running out the room.  
  
$ I hate to write the end to this chapter like this because I want everyone to be happy, but pain and sadness are gifts that love brings.  
  
REVIEW 


	22. One month on

Disclaimer: God, I'm forcing myself not to go back and change the end of the last chapter!  
  
Thank yous:  
  
Dweem-angel: MWHAHAHA! I AM THE EVIL CLIFFY MASTER!!!!  
  
ILOVETOWRITE456: Yay Amanda, my new personal story assistant!  
  
Athenakitty: Yes, yes, and no, she just used those words to break it off with him.  
  
Megmul2000: I'm not sure when they will get back together. I'm not sure how she could do that either. I really like her but I felt like putting all my hurt of a fight with a friend into my story.  
  
Bamsk8chic: I didn't know you knew that would happen. I didn't even know that would happen until I wrote that chapter.  
  
Simsgirl262: Hey, where are you? I emailed you back long ago!  
  
Manny2003: I'm not sure if it's up yet, but my proflile says my nickname from you is BIATCH. I can't believe I write something cruel like that and actually had the strength to post it.  
  
Keeper of the west: The story will get better, it will just take a while. Original context of what speech? I didn't realize this story was supposed to be cute, but I guess a story that is humour/Romance/ tragedy (in that order) had to lose it's cuteness eventually. It's like its finally growing, from a short little baby story, to more of an adult reality check story. I'll shut up babbling now..............  
  
Previous chapter:  
  
"Ithinkweneedtoseeotherpeople!" She blurted out.  
  
When he figured out what she had said, a look of horror passed over his face.  
  
"You are joking, please tell me you are going!" He begged and tears formed in her eyes as she shook her head no before getting up and running out the room.  
  
Chapter 22: One month on.  
  
Lilac's footsteps echoed down the long, dark corridor.  
  
"Harry?" She called and it echoed but she received no answer.  
  
She opened the first of the 3 doors and saw Romulus and Seamus sitting on a bed, both looking very distressed. Seamus looked up to her but didn't say anything and looked back down.  
  
She closed the door and moved onto the second one. She opened it and someone was sobbing loudly, she looked inside and saw Lily crying into James's shoulder.  
  
She closed the door and moved to the next door, hoping it wasn't what she thought.  
  
There was Harry, blood dripping onto the tiled floor, his bright green eyes wide open, and a noose around his neck.  
  
She screamed and fell over on her butt at the sight.  
  
Lilac sat up as fast as she could in bed, sweat running down her forehead.  
  
"Only a dream!" She told herself softly, lay back down, and tried to go back to sleep.  
  
It had been a month since she had broken up with Harry, but after she had ran out of the room, she realized what a mistake it was............  
  
Flashback  
  
Lilac ran and finally turned into the girls' bathroom, it was empty so she sat down in a corner and buried her face in her robes and cried.  
  
Eventually, she pulled herself together and got up to go wash her face. She reached into her pockets for a tissue or something to dry her face with, but inside, she took out the note and read it again.  
  
"I don't know if I could be any happier than when I am with you. I want this feeling to never end because my life is nothing with out you." She read and then it hit her.  
  
She did feel the same way about him.  
  
End flashback  
  
She knew this was only a dream, but for the past week, she had feared it would come true, since she had spoke to Seamus, who said he had stopped him from taking an overdose of sleeping pills two nights earlier.  
  
She wanted to apologise and telling him why she did it, but couldn't bring herself to even look at him these days.  
  
Even though it was 11 o' clock at night, she got changed and decided to go flying since she was obviously not going to get back to sleep.  
  
Harry flew slowly around the Qudditch pitch on his nimbus 2000.  
  
The last month had not been easy, his schoolwork had suddenly seemed to become a lot harder, he just didn't really care about pranks (Which had made his dad and Sirius both gasp because Romulus had had the mirror near him), and getting up in the morning seemed meaningless.  
  
Between Romulus constantly asking what was wrong, teachers keeping him behind in lesson to ask the same question, and having to walk past Lilac at least twice a day, (hoping she would tell him it was a mistake she made, but she just looked at him, or carried on with what she was doing), it had become to much two weeks ago.  
  
Flashback  
  
Harry slowly sat up and got out of bed. He couldn't sleep, as much as he tried, too much was on his mind as well as the fact that eating and sleeping had no point anymore.  
  
He went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror of the bathroom cabinet. Depression had not done much for his usually good looks either. He opened the door and searched through the pills, toothbrushes, soaps and all the rest of the boys things till he found them:  
  
Salem's super strong sleeping pills. He tried open the childproof cap but it was stuck. He pulled at it and eventually it opened and the pills went flying.  
  
Harry collapsed down onto the floor and picked up 5 of them. He swallowed one of them but it didn't seem to help, he gulped down the second, then the third and memories came swarming back into his head.  
  
"Lilac, Lilac kales" Her voice echoed in his ears, he took the 4th one and more echos came into his head . "You really scared me at the match today!" he swallowed the 5th one "Ithinkweneedtoseeotherpeople." At this, he started to shout.  
  
"No! Please no! Don't do this!" He yelled and then passed out.  
  
Next thing he heard was her voice. "Harry? Harry? Are you alright?" The voice deepened and he opened his eyes groggily to see Seamus kneeling next to him, looking very worried.  
  
Flashback end  
  
The fact remained that Seamus now rarely let him go anywhere alone and Harry got the feeling that he had told Lilac because every time she had walked past him, she looked worried and like she was going to say something, but then just ran off.  
  
He reached into his pocket and pulled out something. He flicked it up and the blade of the pocket knife glinted in the moonlight.  
  
Just then, something walked onto the pitch. "Oh well, using the pitch isn't illegal." He thought, not knowing it was Lilac.  
  
He pulled his hood up incase it was a prefect or teacher and carried on flying.  
  
(I'm not cruel enough to stop there)  
  
Lilac also had her hood pulled up; she took out an old school broom and rose up before zooming round the pitch.  
  
She was flying above Harry, trying to see who it was, when the broom conked out and started to fall, she let it go and closed her eyes, hoping to have only a few broken bones when she hit the ground  
  
She stopped falling and opened her eyes to see the other person was holding her.  
  
"Thank you." She said quietly and took off her hood as the other person did.  
  
She gasped and so did the other person when they saw each other's identities.  
  
MWHAAAAAA  
  
Review and the cliffy master may decide to spare you. 


	23. Identities revealed

Disclaimer. Siriusfan: I have recently discovered it is much more fun being cliffy aster (who comes out when I get angry) so from now on, cliffy master will be using all flames to roast marshmallows. $$Lawyer walks down road with lawsuit$$  
  
$$ Sirius fan Morphs into cliffy master and chases lawyer down road with chain saw$$  
  
$ Thank yous:  
  
Megmul2000: Sorry!!!!  
  
Simsgirl: Just try it!!!  
  
Xxginnyxx: I know they are young, as I have told countless people, but Lilac and Harry have both been through a lot (much later in the story we see just how much) and are considerably mature for their age. Any who, I'm 12 and I've been depressed but I'm not saying anything about kissing because my monkey business is no ones business.  
  
Athenakitty: Yes, yes, can't say yet, I'm still deciding technically.  
  
$ Chapter 23: Identites revealed.  
  
"Hello Lilac" He said glumly.  
  
"Hello Harry." Lilac whispered embarrassed that the person she knew she had hurt so much had just saved her.  
  
There was a long, uncomfortable silence as Harry flew slowly down to the ground, still holding onto Lilac in one arm and his broom with the other.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" He asked eventually as they just about reached the ground.  
  
"None of your business!" She snapped coldly at him like he had insulted her.  
  
He landed on the ground and she got off, she started to walk off when he spoke calmly.  
  
"I just asked because you looked like something was wrong. I still care you know."  
  
"Well, don't! I'm fine!" She said and stomped off.  
  
"How are ever going to even be able to talk to him again now?" A voice in he head asked. "GO APOLIGIZE NOW WHILE YOU STILL CAN!" it screamed and she ignored it.  
  
Next thing she knew he was flying next to her. "I don't know why you hate me." He said and she started to run but he then flew in front of her and she stopped.  
  
"What did I do, beside love you?" He asked quietly and she could see the hurt in his eyes.  
  
"Just leave me alone!" She said and he moved out her way.  
  
"You're letting me go?" She asked him and he nodded slowly.  
  
"Yeah, I can't keep you here forever, if you want to leave, then go." He sighed and she walked past him, but looking into his eyes, she didn't see the anger and hatred she expected.  
  
Instead she saw hurt and pain. She still walked off but stopped by the end of the pitch and turned around when she heard a click, she gasped as she saw Harry withdraw the knife from his pocket again and then slash his wrist.  
  
Blood splattering onto the grass around him. She ran back and saw him take another hack, this time at his palm.  
  
He had started to rise on his broom but now; he just sat there, watching the blood ooze from his hand. He looked up and saw her. He then bit his lip, rolled up his sleeve and then took a huge swipe at him upper arm.  
  
She got near his broom, tears in eyes. "What, have you come here to watch, or just because you feel sorry for me?" He said and took an additional swipe, by know, his robes being red, the grass being red and his broom covered in blood.  
  
"Don't do this Harry, please don't!" She begged, the tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"Give me reasons why I shouldn't do it!" He called.  
  
"Because you are going to get older, have a job, a family, a wife, kids, all of that!"  
  
"I actually thought that would happen a month ago, now I don't really care!"  
  
"Because, because............. I love you." She called and he laughed, not his usual laugh but a cruel, cold laugh.  
  
"Yeah right! To think I believed that!" He called back and the blood loss must have got to him because he fell off his broom and hit the ground with a thump.  
  
Lilac ran up to him and fell onto her knees by his side.  
  
"Come on Harry, please wake up!" She thought and then it hit her.  
  
"This is my fault, if I hadn't dumped him, he wouldn't be here!" She thought and she leant down to the still unconscious Harry, closed her eyes and kissed his cold lips softly.  
  
She opened her eyes again and got the fright of her life.  
  
Harry had woken up and was staring straight back at her, with his lips still on hers.  
  
$$ Cliffy master strikes again!!!!  
  
REVIEW 


	24. together again

Disclaimer: If these characters belonged to me, I wouldn't be in a government school or live in a normal house.  
  
$$Changes into cliffy master with large purple megaphone$$ If I don't get reviews for this chapter, I'll scream till your ears fall off!  
  
Thank yous:  
  
Bamsk8chic: Thank you very much, I'm trying to update ASAP.  
  
InuYashas#1girl (aka:megmul2000): Thank you, but cliffy master was technically created by readers who called me that, go back and look at reviews, one of them started calling me the cliffy master.   
  
Crazy steph: Yeah, they will get there ages bumped up soon. But I want to know from you and all the people reading this if I should skip second year cause you can't do much with 12 years olds in a romance story.  
  
Simsgirl626: $$Cliffy master runs after Heather. Catches her and locks her in a room with Snape.$$ MWHAAAA  
  
Manny2003: $$Blushes$$ Aww, your making me embarrassed.  
  
ILOVETOWRITE456: I had to email you twice to get my message through, don't know what is wrong with it.  
  
XxGinnyxx: I know it's extreme but think: He put all his heart into a love letter and then got dumped. Anyway, maybe there are other things on his mind, I'm trying with imagine myself in the situations in this story to get it right. And I'm thinking he is also depressed because he is far away from home etc.  
  
Athenakitty: Yes, and I don't really know yet, I sit down at my computer and the ideas just flow through my fingers and onto the screen so I will think about that.  
  
$ Previous chapter:  
  
She opened her eyes again and got the fright of her life.  
  
Harry had woken up and was staring straight back at her, with his lips still on hers. $  
  
Chapter 24:  
  
She quickly pulled away from him and blushed furiously before tucking her hair behind her ear.  
  
She expected him to any minute get up and storm off. But instead, he shook, she thought he was crying, but she looked closer and saw he was laughing.  
  
"Aren't we full of mixed feelings tonight?" She asked. He stopped laughing, and tilted his head in a confused way.  
  
"One minute you are depressed, the next you are laughing." She said and he raised his eyebrows.  
  
"The pot calling the kettle black. One minute you love me, the next you dump me, then you kiss me! Which is it because I'm confused?" He asked and she looked up, finally realizing it was raining.  
  
"Come on Kales, it's now or never!" The little voice inside her head told her and she sighed.  
  
"I made a mistake that night." She said and looked back down to Harry whose eyes seemed to have lit up but he still looked unsure.  
  
"I know it's a bit late to apologise and I'm sorry for not doing it sooner!" She sighed and hoped for a good reaction.  
  
"It's alright, but I want to ask you two questions." He replied smiling weakly and Lilac's heart rose for the first time in that whole month, she nodded her head slowly and Harry sat up.  
  
"First, I want to know why?" He replied and her heart immediately fell deeper than before. How could she tell him she had broken his heart because of Robin's words?  
  
She took a deep breath and spoke: "That morning after you left, Robin read your letter and said I should make sure of how I feel because you sounded meaningful." She said and Harry took a while before speaking.  
  
"I was meaningful, I put a lot of thought into that letter and put my feelings about you into it, and how would you feel if you had done that and I had it thrown in your face a few hours later?" He said and she thought about it.  
  
"That would be horrible!" She replied and realized why he had tried to slit his wrists.  
  
"I know!" He said and had a small grin on his face. "Now, the second question I want to ask you."  
  
He took a deep breath "I am more than happy to put this behind me if you will" He said and she nodded.  
  
He took her hand "will you go out with me, again?" He said and she nodded again.  
  
She found her voice and said to him "I love you Harry!"  
  
"I love you more Lilac!"  
  
"No, I love you more!  
  
"No, I love you more!" He said and broke out into a fit of giggles.  
  
"I never want to have to live another month like the past one again!" he said.  
  
"I second that! But let's get to bed, it's already 5 in the morning." She replied.  
  
"Are you really tired?"  
  
"No, why do you ask?" She said, Harry suddenly stood up and magiced away all the blood.  
  
"Come on, let's go!" He said and pulled her up.  
  
$  
  
Lilac and Harry walked arm in arm back to the portrait, both giggling like maniacs.  
  
They had watched the sunrise from high in tree that they had flown to and Harry's broom.  
  
They then had flown back down and had spent the last however long down on the grass talking and discussing things they had missed out on over the last month.  
  
They were both laughing over a comment Harry had made about how Seamus and Robin and going to react to this.  
  
"Caput Draconis!" Harry said and the fat lady swung open. They walked into the common room and were surprised to hear shouting from the boys' dorm.  
  
"I had better go!" Lilac said gave Harry a peck on the cheek since they had both agreed to make a bit more effort on slowing things down.  
  
He went up the stairs and the shouting seemed to be getting louder as he moved closer.  
  
He had just about got to the door when it banged open and Robin ran out, he got just enough of a glance at her face to see she was in tears.  
  
"Seamus" was the first word that popped into his head as he made his way up to the dorm.  
  
$$  
  
MWHAHAHA!! $$Cough cough$$  
  
REVIEW! 


	25. the end of egotistic prat and Drama quee...

Disclaimer: I have an idea for a fic: Voldie vs. the cliffy master. Tell me if I should write it or if it's lame.  
  
$$Sirius fan morphs into cliffy master and gives all reviewers ice cream and cake. $$  
  
Thank yous:  
  
I know this isn't everybody who reviewed but my reviews page is giving me trouble and I can't see them all. I know there is one I have forgotten that I deleted off my email. Well, whoever that is, sorry!  
  
Bamsk8chic: I'm the cliffy master; it's my privilege to abuse the privilege.  
  
ILOVETOWRITE456: Ok, so I will reply here!!!  
  
Simsgirl626: $$morphs back into Sirius fan$$ $$Siri comes to save his girl$$ $$Sirius fan says goodbye, kisses her siri and then throws a pie in Simsgirls face.$$  
  
Dweem-angel: you'll see what happens!  
  
Athenakitty: Yes, no, he almost walks in on something.  
  
XxGinnyxx: You'll find out what happened, I love writing happy chapters!  
  
Just to give you a more clear idea of what Alex looks like, I based him on Alex from the calling. Calvin sort of reminds me of Peter Pettigrew so I made him look like him.  
  
$  
  
Previous chapter: He had just about got to the door when it banged open and Robin ran out, he got just enough of a glance at her face to see she was in tears.  
  
"Seamus" was the first word that popped into his head as he made his way up to the dorm.  
  
$  
  
Chapter 25: The end for egotistic prat and drama queen?  
  
He opened the door and was soon engulfed in a hug from Seamus, Romulus, Alex and Calvin.  
  
"Where have you been? We've been worried sick about you!" Seamus said and Harry was confused.  
  
"Don't look so baffled, I happen to know what's its like to be depressed and I know it's not wise to be left alone." Romulus said. "If you need someone to talk to about it, I'm here!" He smiled and Harry smiled back at him.  
  
"Let's go down to breakfast, I'm starved!" Calvin said and Alex rolled his eyes, for twins, they were very different.  
  
Alex was thin with perfect blonde hair, deep blue eyes and handsome features, While Calvin had the same mousy blonde hair, but his was plastered to his head. He was also very chubby and had round cheeks with watery blue eyes.  
  
They went down to breakfast and Harry saw Lilac sitting with Robin who looked happy for someone who had just been crying.  
  
Lilac looked up at Harry and smiled.  
  
"I take it you made up?" Seamus said and Harry nodded, not taking his eyes of Lilac who was staring straight back. God, how had he survived those days where he couldn't do that?  
  
$$  
  
"Now, tell me what's bothering you Harry?" Romulus asked and Harry tried to get up Alex pushed him back onto the bed.  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine now!" He said and tried to sit up again. A moment later, a pillow collided with his head.  
  
"I'm here to help, you don't have to give me all the details, just the basics of what happened that depressed you!"  
  
"Fine, I had a fight with Lilac!" He sighed.  
  
"The one you were staring at today?" Alex asked and Harry nodded and blushed.  
  
"Everyone knows you like each other by now, it's nothing to be ashamed of!" Seamus said and winked at Harry.  
  
"What was this fight about?" Romulus asked and Harry didn't answer.  
  
"Harry, I asked, what was this fight about?" Romulus said and Harry opened his mouth but closed it and shook his head. It was too hurtful to talk about.  
  
"Ok, we will leave that, any comments so far?" He asked looking at Alex and Seamus who were acting like bodyguards in case Harry decided to try and escape while Romulus was the physiatrist and Calvin was still in the great hall having a large breakfast.  
  
They went over to Romulus who was sitting on Harry's trunk and looked at what he had written down on the clipboard his was holding.  
  
Harry took advantage of the free moment and made a break for it. He hopped off the bed and hurried out the door with Seamus, Romulus and Alex on his tail.  
  
He ran in the direction of the girls' staircases, tapped it with his wand and said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good!" and ran up them.  
  
He opened the door to the girls' bedroom and Lilac, Robin, Aimee, Gina, Adrienne and Fern looked amused as he dived under Lilac's bed.  
  
$$  
  
Lilac walked up the stairs and opened the door to the girl's dorm. She got into bed still in her robes, not really tired, but still thinking about the events of that previous night, good and bad.  
  
She was drifting off to sleep, when Robin burst into the room.  
  
"What's wrong Robin?" She asked when she saw Robin wipe her eyes off on her sleeve.  
  
"Seamus and me broke up, it's just not working!" She sniffed and Lilac got of bed and hugged her along with Aimee, Fern, Gina, and Adrienne.  
  
"Don't worry, there will be others!" she said and Robin looked up.  
  
"Why are you so happy? You are happier than I've seen you all month!" Aimee said and Lilac smiled.  
  
"We made up!" She said and Robin grinned.  
  
"I knew it would happen! Let's go down to breakfast!" She said and they turned to go out the door.  
  
After breakfast, Robin had cheered up considerably and they went back up to the dorm.  
  
They were all reading Magazines on their beds, gossiping and lazing around when Harry burst into the room and dived under Lilac's bed.  
  
A moment later a screaming sound filled the air and they all rushed to block their ears.  
  
"What is that noise?" Lilac shouted and Fern answered.  
  
"It is when a boy tries to get up the girls' stairs, I get the feeling Harry isn't going to be the only boy in our dorm for long."  
  
Right on cue, Seamus, Alex and Romulus burst in, but while Alex and Seamus rushed forward, Romulus backed out of the room then ran out and back down the stairs.  
  
"Where is Harry? Is he in here?" Seamus asked and they all shook their heads and shrugged their shoulders.  
  
Eventually, after turning the dorm upside-down, Seamus looked under the bed and found Harry.  
  
"Uh-oh, now what?" Harry thought as an evil grin appeared on Seamus's face.  
  
$$  
  
Being Cliffy master is so much fun  
  
REVIEW! 


	26. Déjà vu

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I earn nothing.  
  
Happy Valentines Day everyone!!!  
  
Thank yous:  
  
Starborn: thank you so much, I'm so proud of my little story!!!  
  
The queen of hearts: I DON'T CARE IF CLIFFYS SUCK!! I WRITE THEM!!! NO, I'M NOT CHANGING MY TITE BECAUSE PEOPLE WOULDN'T FIND THE STORY!!! WHAT DO YOU WSNT FOR WHAT IF BECAUSE I'M NOT STICKING TO LILY AND JAMES SITTING AROUND AT HOME!!!  
  
Steph: I know he should but it will come in important, because as you will see, it causes friction between him and Romulus and it will eventually turn into MAJOR trouble for their friendship. Hey, I love Sirius too! I'm would kill simsgirl for killing him, but I can't cause I would have to kill Rowling, then who would write the books?  
  
ILOVETOWRITE456: I already emailed you back a few minute ago!!  
  
Inuyashasgirl#1: Lol, I'm so happy they are back together, I was going to make them apart till like 3rd year or something, but then I discovered making them apart made the story lose it's interest and started to give me writers block, so I rushed back to my computer and made them together again.  
  
Athenakitty: Into telling her had a fight, yes. Into telling about his relationship with her, no. Yes. The drama queen is Robin, and the egotistic prat, Seamus.  
  
Simsgirl626: $$plonks self down on floor and wails like a banshee for her Padfoot$$  
  
Manny2003: $$blush$$ Thank you!!!  
  
$  
  
Chapter 26: Déjà vu  
  
"I've found him!" Seamus said and Alex's head soon appeared next to his. By now, most of the girls had left while the room was being searched so only Robin and Lilac remained.  
  
"Come on Harry, you have to come out sometime!" Alex called and Robin giggled as she left the room.  
  
"I think I like it under here!" Harry called back.  
  
Seamus sat up and looked at Alex "How we going to get him out of there?"  
  
Alex didn't reply but looked back down. "Come out and tell us your feelings!"  
  
"What if I don't want to?"  
  
"Then we'll have to smoke you out!"  
  
"Oh no! Not my bed!" Lilac said, butting in the conversation.  
  
"I give up, I'm just trying to help!" Alex said and walked out the room, but as he walked down the stairs the screaming started again.  
  
Harry slowly crawled out from under the bed and then flopped down onto the floor.  
  
He got up and then flopped onto Lilac's bed instead.  
  
"Aww, did my poor baby get chased?" She said in a babyish voice and Harry nodded.  
  
She leant down and gave him a hug; Seamus laughed and left the room.  
  
"You really want to take it slow?" He asked and she thought.  
  
"Nah, I like you too much to give it up or wait!" She said  
  
"Is like all it is?" He asked worriedly.  
  
"Never has been, it never will!" She replied.  
  
"I hope so!" Harry smiled.  
  
"I've missed you so much!" Lilac said.  
  
"This is déjà vu! I've missed you more!" Harry said and both giggled.  
  
"Show me." She said when they recovered.  
  
"Show you what?"  
  
"How much you missed me."  
  
He pulled her into a deep kiss, which she gratefully returned.  
  
They pulled apart and Harry asked: "Are you staying for the holidays?"  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"Yes, are you?"  
  
"I am now!" She said and kissed him again.  
  
$$  
  
Next chapter: The parents are in for a big surprise!!!!  
  
Unfortunately for me, fortunately for reviewers, I can't put in much of a cliffy this time because I want to skip ahead to the holidays, yes, I know this is a short chapter, but please:  
  
REVIEW. 


	27. The christmas holidays

Disclaimer: Yay, I think I will have a nice long celebration chapter for chapter 30.  
  
If this chapter gets 5 reviews by 8 tonight (it's now 12:47), I'll post a third chapter in celebration of Valentines Day. That's all, not much I'm asking for.  
  
$$Morphs into cliffy master. Lawyers, Cliffy master haters and flamers nearby each receive a pie in the face. $$  
  
The idea in this chapter is from Amanda (ILOVETOWRITE456), one of my email pals and my personal assistant with this story, I give her my ideas, she tells me whether I should use it or lose it. Thanks Manda, love you lots!  
  
Thank you(s): Thanks for your review Manda, you are the only one, though everyone is probably on a Valentines Day date, so I'll let it drop this time.  
  
$  
  
Chapter 27: The start of the Christmas holidays.  
  
Sirius waited patiently for the train to arrive. The kids were coming home for the holidays and they were all eager to see them. Sure, they sometimes they were brats, but it was not the same at Godrics hollow with out them.  
  
Lily was with Remus at home preparing dinner so it was James and him to pick up the boys.  
  
When the train pulled in, they waited and out came Aimee, then Romulus, but not Harry and Seamus.  
  
They approached them, neither looking too happy.  
  
"Hello Mr Potter, Hello Mr Black, I'm Aimee, Romulus has said so much about you, he brags constantly." she smiled.  
  
"Hello Aimee" They said and smiled back  
  
Hello Romulus!" They said looking at Romulus who didn't look happy.  
  
"Hello." He muttered to them.  
  
"Where are Harry and Seamus?" James asked worriedly.  
  
"Oh, they said I must tell you that they are staying at Hogwarts for the holiday" She said and then whispered into James's ear "Romulus is upset because he didn't want to stay but they had already put their names on the list and refused to take them off because Lilac was staying for the holidays."  
  
"Oh, ok, thanks Aimee, but why aren't you staying!" He said.  
  
"I wanted to, but my parents said I have to come home to baby-sit my brother while my parents go off to watch X rated movies. Well I have to go or my parents will get angry, bye!" She said and walked off.  
  
$$  
  
They walked back into the house and Lily and Remus both looked confused when Romulus, Sirius and James walked in and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Where are Harry and Seamus?" Lily asked.  
  
"They are staying at Hogwarts for the holidays!" James sighed, quite disappointed that he would not see his son in person for another 6 months, but secretly proud that he had a girl who liked him and liked girls already, even though he didn't know the half of it, or at least he didn't know not yet.  
  
Lily and Remus didn't seem to believe it and Remus even went behind James and checked behind the door to see if it was a prank of some sort.  
  
Romulus slowly dragged his trunk up the stairs and into the boy's bedroom.  
  
"You're joking right?" Lily asked. "This is some sort of prank and any minute they are both going to both come through the door and laugh at us." James shook his head.  
  
$$  
  
Dinner was quiet that night as Romulus sat picking at his food until Hedwig flew in and dropped a letter on his plate.  
  
He read through it with a smile on his face. "What's it say?" Remus asked him curiously.  
  
Romulus cleared his throat:  
  
"Dear Rom  
  
We miss you already. I don't why you didn't stay at Hogwarts; you have been here 4 and a ½ months but at home for 10 years. We have just got back from dinner and are the only Gryffindors staying behind, there are no hufflepuffs and no ravenclaws, but you will never guess............  
  
Snubilus is staying here" At this point, James interrupted.  
  
"Who is Snubilus?" He asked.  
  
"Professor Snape's son, Severin, but they seem to have dubbed him Snubilus." And at this, Remus and Lily didn't look too happy but James and Sirius burst out laughing. Eventually, they stopped and Romulus carried on.  
  
"We are already planning to shove snow down his pants tomorrow and are going to charm some snowballs to follow around Snape tomorrow." At this there was another fit of laughter.  
  
"Will write later!  
  
From H. J. Potter, S.S Black, L.C Kales."  
  
"Do you like it at Hogwarts?" James asked curiously and Romulus shrugged.  
  
"It's fine, I just don't see what everyone makes a fuss about it for!" He said and before anyone could ask anymore questions, he excused himself from the table.  
  
$$  
  
"Romulus, may I come in?" Remus asked quietly as he tapped on the door of the bedroom.  
  
"Suppose so." He said and Remus pushed the door open to find his son lying on the one bed and staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Tell me what's wrong, surely you can't miss them this much already." He said and sat on the end of the bed.  
  
"It's just, I barely get to even see them anymore and I thought this holidays would be different." He sighed.  
  
"Why don't you get to see them, you are in the same dorm and classes." Remus said and Romulus sighed again.  
  
He now spoke angrily and sat up to look at his father "Seamus is either in detention or planning a prank on a person, while Harry............" He said and then stopped.  
  
"What about Harry?" Remus asked.  
  
"He's hardly ever in the dorms or anywhere without Lilac! I used to like her but now I actually have grown to hate her!"  
  
"Why do you hate her?"  
  
"Because she is stealing my best friend away from me!" Romulus protested.  
  
"Have you spoke to her about spending less time with him?"  
  
"No, I don't think she would anyway."  
  
"Why do you think they spend so much time together?" Remus asked, obviously trying to get his son to admit something, but Romulus didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Because they have crushes on each other!"  
  
"Only crushes?"  
  
"No, they seem like they are in love or something!"  
  
"Well, love does strange things to people, it can completely change people!"  
  
"Thanks, real help!" Romulus replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he flopped back on the bed.  
  
"I'm no expert on love but I'll try to get someone who can help!" He said and stood up.  
  
He came back a few minutes later with James. Romulus had gone back to staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Now, Romulus, what seems to be the problem?" James asked.  
  
"Your son is forgetting about me!" Romulus sighed and James sat down.  
  
"Why?" He asked.  
  
"Maybe because he has turned into a love sick monkey!"  
  
Just then Lily and Sirius's heads popped round the door.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lily asked and took a seat next to Romulus on the bed. She always had been like a mother to Harry as well as him and Seamus, so she hoped he would trust her enough to say what was wrong  
  
"He says the head over heels in love sick monkey that is our son is forgetting about him?" James said with a laugh in his voice.  
  
"I don't find it funny. It's sad how pathetic it is! It's always Lilac this, Lilac that!" He grumbled.  
  
"It's just a new experience, I'm sure he'll get tired of it soon enough!" James sighed.  
  
"Sure, that's what Moony said about you!" Sirius said rolling eyes.  
  
$$  
  
"Harry Potter" Sirius said and propped up the enlarged mirror against a book.  
  
Lily, James, Remus and Sirius were currently all sitting in the lounge while Romulus was in bed.  
  
There was no face for a while, just sounds of people breathing, until there was a voice, Lilac's voice.  
  
"Why do you do that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Grin at me!"  
  
"Haven't we had this conversation before?" He said.  
  
"Why do you do it?"  
  
"Why do you wear that headband?"  
  
"Come on, you know you love it!" Lilac Replied.  
  
"It's part of you, how could I not love it?" He asked.  
  
At this, James choked on his butterbeer and Lily (who was also pretty shocked) had to hit him on the back.  
  
"Will you two stop flirting and get a room?" Seamus asked and Sirius who was lazing on the couch, sat up awake immediately.  
  
"We already have one, too bad you're in it!" Lilac growled angrily.  
  
"Don't get yourself worked up love, he is just jealous because he hasn't got Robin here anymore!"  
  
"I'm going, before I'm sick with envy!" Seamus replied dryly and there were footsteps before a door slammed  
  
"I thought he would never leave!" Lilac giggled.  
  
"Me too, now we can get down to more important matters." He said but was stopped by a high-pitched scream.  
  
"What was that?" Lilac asked.  
  
"Seamus probably saw a spider, he down right petrified of them!" Harry said and Lilac giggled.  
  
"Aren't secrets supposed to be kept, well, secret?" She said uncertainly.  
  
"I could name hundreds of secrets I've asked him to keep, and few are actually kept."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
I'm not telling, I'm not stupid!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Is there really a need to be sarcastic?"  
  
"There's always a need to be sarcastic!"  
  
"I can think of better uses for your tongue." Harry said seductively.  
  
"Like what?" Lilac giggled, obviously knowing what was coming, too bad the adults didn't, or they would have put the mirror down at once.  
  
"Like this............" Harry said but Lilac didn't reply and Harry didn't speak again, it was just the sound of lots of kissing, only to whisper things like "I love you" or "Oh Harry!" with the occasional moan of pleasure.  
  
They eventually got tired of listening to it, put the mirror down and cut off the connection, all shocked by what they had just heard....  
  
$$  
  
How will they react to it? Find out in.... What if: Chapter 28.  
  
REVIEW THIS BY 20:00 HOURS (CAT) AND GET ANOTHER CHAPTER . 


	28. Cat, bug and stitch

Disclaimer: I don't own them running, I don't own them bowling, they all belong to J.K Rowling.  
  
I don't even own the disclaimer, I nicked it off someone else $$sob$$  
  
Anywho, chapter 28 already! This would have been posted yesterday, had I received 5 reviews before 8 pm.  
  
I'm trying to make my chapters longer and then go on to write a looong at least 10 page chapter 30.  
  
$  
  
Thank yous:  
  
ILOVETOWRITE456: Ok, email me soon!!  
  
Lilsteves: You haven't reviewed in so long! Where ya been?  
  
Manny2003: Your statement is mentioned in the chapter, see if you can find it!  
  
Stef: Why thank you, but I'm not called cliffy master for nothing!  
  
XxGinnyxx: I know, I'm cruel, ne?  
  
Athenakitty: Teased about what? Yes and yes.  
  
$ Chapter 28: Cat, Bug and Stitch.  
  
"That was unexpected!" Sirius said after a long silence.  
  
"Not really, it was surprising, but it has to happen sometime in the kids life." Remus sighed.  
  
James stood up. "Not at god damn 11 Remus!" He protested and Lily pulled him back down "He is so dead when he comes home!"  
  
"I know he's young James, but trust me, it will be fine, she's a lovely young girl who's going to be a lovely young woman someday!"  
  
"How do you know that? She could be some kind of prostitute!" James retorted and Lily laughed.  
  
"I doubt it. I know because I have seen her and can you tell she is not, you met her!" She said and James smiled. Sirius laughed and went up to bed, closely followed by Remus.  
  
"It's not that I don't want our son to be happy, I just get worried because love hurts." He said and Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"You would know because you and Sirius caused many girls heartbreak yourselves!" She said and James pulled her onto his lap.  
  
"But I made one happy, didn't I?" He asked pulling her close and stroking her hair.  
  
"Very happy!" She purred before James pulled her into a sweet kiss.  
  
She wrapped her legs round his waist and he carried her up to their bedroom and closed the door.  
  
$$  
  
"It's hard to believe 10 years from now," Lilac said "we'll be parents!" She smiled.  
  
"I know!" Harry marvelled and put his head on her stomach. "I think I feel her kicking already!" Lilac giggled and pushed him off.  
  
"I don't think so, she-, he-, it hasn't even been made yet!" She said and he looked up at her.  
  
"Do you really think it will come true? Or maybe it was just a fantasy." He said and she shook her head.  
  
"I don't know, what do you think?'  
  
"I've had my doubts, like when you dumped me, but with love comes pain, and I love you more than anything on earth and want to stay with you forever. Do you think it will come true?  
  
"No," She said a look of terror reached his handsome face and his heart sinking into stomach while jumping into his throat at the same time.  
  
"Don't tell me you're dumping me again." He said, his voice shaking.  
  
"No, I'm not, I don't think it will come true, I know it will!" She said a look of relief came to his face.  
  
"Pease stop doing that to me, you give me a heart attack every time you do!"  
  
"Please stop getting so jumpy when I play with you!"  
  
"I can't help it when you play like that, it makes me so nervous my heart sinks into my stomach and leaps into my throat at the same time." He said and she giggled.  
  
"Sorry!" She said softly.  
  
"No, it's fine precious!"  
  
"Precious?"  
  
"A pet name!"  
  
"Ok Sugar!"  
  
"Yes Dear!  
  
"Darling!"  
  
"Sweetie pie!"  
  
"Sweetpea!"  
  
"My, my, already with the pet names!" A voice said and they turned around to see Seamus standing there, leaning against the wall.  
  
"I had better get to my dorm, Bye cupcake!" She said and kissed Harry on the cheek before leaving the room.  
  
"I wish you two would just came down with the romance, you are 11 for Pete sake!" (Doesn't that sound familiar?) Seamus said and Harry shook his head.  
  
"I can't really help it if I'm in love with her!" he sighed and Seamus came and sat down Harry's bed.  
  
"I know you're probably going to be angry with me for asking this, but are sure it's not just because of the vision?"  
  
"I know it's not, I've known since I saw her on the platform that day." He said and Seamus cleared his throat.  
  
"Speaking of nicknames..."  
  
"We were talking about nicknames?"  
  
"No, but now we are, I personally think Snuffles sounds lame."  
  
"You used to like it"  
  
"That's the way to put it, used to like it."  
  
"Well what else to you suggest we call you Seam?"  
  
"I don't know! What do you think suits me?"  
  
"Well I don't if it suits you, but Seam is short for you name, and Seam means stitch."  
  
"Much better, now what does Harry mean?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"I think I do, I read somewhere that to Harry someone means to Badger or to irritate, and another word for irritate is...."  
  
"Bug?"  
  
"That is really nice!" A voice said and both turned to see Lilac smirking form the opposite wall.  
  
"Why are you back? I thought you left!" Seamus protested and Lilac sauntered across the room back to them.  
  
"I never left, I wanted to her what you were saying about me, and I can honestly say that I'm only happy with one side of the conversation!" She smiled at Harry.  
  
"What did I do wrong?"  
  
"It was Robin's question like that but rephrased that split us in the first place: Are you sure you love him?"  
  
"Ok, enough with Romance, new nickname for you, unless you want to stay foxy?" Seamus said changing the subject.  
  
"Not foxy!" She said and they all started to think.  
  
"Purple?" Seamus suggested but Lilac didn't look too happy.  
  
"Wait, maybe there is something we can get off purple." Harry said and they all went back into thought.  
  
"Cat from purr in purple." Seamus said and Lilac hugged him.  
  
"I think that's pretty suitable since a fox is technically a cat!'  
  
"Cat it is!"  
  
Ok, anyone up for a game of cards?" Harry asked and took out a box of cards.  
  
"Nah!" Seamus said.  
  
"Why not!" Harry asked and with an evil grin Seamus replied  
  
"We have to plan how we are going to manage to get near enough to Snubilus to stick the snow down his pants."  
  
"I have a way, I just don't Harry to get jealous?" Lilac smirked and whispered the plan in his ear Harry nodded with his own evil grin.  
  
$$  
  
Find out how she does it in the next chapter and why Harry would get jealous!!  
  
REVIEW 


	29. Snowy pants for Snubilus

Disclaimer: I own nothing, they all belong to the wonderful and glorious writer J.K Rowling, but I ask one favour from her, $$looks at picture of Rowling with wide eyes$$ please put out book 6 by the end of the year?  
  
I don't know if people want it, but instead of writing the explicit parts of the story here, I will write a separate story and put every explicit scene in there. Just say if you want it in your review and I will do it because I really want to but also want to keep this story suitable for everyone!!!!  
  
$$Cliffy master is getting angry at people who keep saying Cliffies suck$$ Cliffies are very bad for people who review, but if I got more reviews I would put less cliffies in.  
  
I DO ACCEPT ANONYMOUS REVIEWS SO YOU HAVE NO EXCUSE, EVEN IF IT IS A 4 WORD REVIEW; I STILL WANT TO READ IT!!!!  
  
Thank yous  
  
Stef: I have done 29 about a week ago but my computer was giving errors. What review limit, and my name is cliffy master but I didn't say my penname was cliffy master.  
  
ILOVETOWRITE456: Email me back soon!  
  
Dweem-angel: Giggle, well it's better than foxy, snuffles and sleek.  
  
Lilsteves: trust me $$MAJOR CLUE FOR FUTURE OF STORY$$, by the end of the story, if you are a fan of Harry, Seamus and Lilac like I am, you won't feel sorry for him.  
  
the queen of hearts: Aww, really?  
  
Inuyashas#girl1: Thank you!!!  
  
Simsgirl262: Yay! $$hugs siri$$  
  
Athenakitty : Yes, and yes, in the next chapter.  
  
$ Chapter 29: snowy pants for Snubilus.  
  
"Severin! Wait!" Lilac called hurrying through the snow.  
  
Severin turned around slowly and looked back.  
  
"What do you want Kales, you stupid mudblood?"  
  
"That's rude, I just came to apologise for the last potions class. Sometimes Harry and Seamus can be idiots!"  
  
"I know!" He replied.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry!" She said and kissed him on the cheek before starting to walk off.  
  
"Wait Lilac!" He called.  
  
"Oh so now you can call me by my first name!" She said and he walked up to her slowly, even though she was a mudblood, he had to admit she had a pretty good body.  
  
"I have to go, bye Snubilus!" She said and he wondered why she was calling him Snubilus again for a second when all of a sudden she yelled.  
  
"Get him!" And Harry and Seamus came running from opposite sides.  
  
He tried to run but Lilac was blocking the direction to the castle.  
  
"Stupefy!" Seamus yelled and froze and fell flat on the ground.  
  
"Diffindo!" Harry said and his robes and trousers, and underwear split in half, revealing everything, including certain 'male parts'.  
  
Lilac giggled and blushed and Snubilus quickly made an attempted to cover but couldn't move.  
  
"My, my, aren't we looking mighty small today!" Seamus sniggered.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" Harry said and a large pile of snow rose and Harry dropped it on Snubilus, by now the jinx had almost worn off and he could talk.  
  
"I thought you liked me!" He said to Lilac who laughed viciously.  
  
"Me like you? Get real Snubilus!" She said and cuddled up to Harry who wrapped his arm round her petite frame and pulled her closer.  
  
She looked up and they kissed lightly on the lips before walking off with theirs arm around each other and Seamus followed.  
  
"Are my eyes deceiving me or did Potter and Kales just kiss?" He thought to himself and tried to get out of the snow.  
  
$$  
  
Lily opened her eyes and looked next to her to find James staring at her with a smile on his face.  
  
"Morning gorgeous!" He said and kissed her lips.  
  
"How long has it been since you've done that?" She giggled and he shrugged.  
  
"Don't know, I guess we should take advantage of the time when Harry is away!"  
  
"I can agree to that!" She sighed.  
  
"I have an idea, why don't I get Sirius and Remus to take Romulus somewhere and we have out own special night tonight?" James said with a sly smile and Lily nodded with her own sly grin.  
  
"Now, onto to more, ridiculous matters, what are going to do about what we saw last night?" James said.  
  
"I don't know, confront him about it when he comes home for the summer?" Lily shrugged.  
  
"What do we say? Harry, you are not allowed to fall in love till you are at least 15!" James said Lily shook her head.  
  
"You should know we couldn't tell him when to fall in love." She said.  
  
"Or who with?" James said.  
  
"I don't see what you have against the girl!" Lily sighed.  
  
"Well, where do I start, the girls named after a colour..." James said and Lily interrupted.  
  
"So? I'm named after a Flower." She said.  
  
"Yeah, there's nothing wrong with it, it is just, different." He replied. "I don't know. I guess I just didn't expect to have to deal with this so soon."  
  
"I did!" Lily whispered but James heard.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked her.  
  
"Remember that day when we had to go to Hogwarts when we found Romulus was a werewolf?" She asked and James nodded.  
  
"Well, when I went to fetch them, I heard her crying and Harry was comforting her. When I asked what was wrong, she told me about this dream she had."  
  
"What was it?" James asked.  
  
"She said she had had a dream where her and Harry were both 21, in the dream he told her she was 8 months pregnant and married to him and then she woke up."  
  
"Anyway, to me it sound likes she is a seer and I would know!" She and James nodded knowing his wife was a seer herself.  
  
"So we are going to be grandparents in 10 years?" James said and raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Looks like it, anyway, it was after that that they both confessed to liking each other and kissed on the lips, but that was September so it must have developed into more!" She said and James shook his head.  
  
"And you didn't even tell me, you know what this situation means don't you!"  
  
"You are going to give him the birds and the bees talk sooner than you expected?"  
  
"Me! Why must I give it to him?"  
  
"I will help, but I thought we agreed, if he was a girl, I'd give it to him, if it's a boy, you give it to him!" She said smugly and James grumbled before starting to get out of bed.  
  
He went through the door to the right of their room, a little bathroom of their own, butt naked and Lily watched as he brushed his teeth.  
  
$$  
  
"Oh my god! I can't believe we pulled that off!" Lilac laughed as they sat in the common room where Seamus was thrashing Harry in wizard's chess.  
  
"I know, and I think there is a lot more we can do to Snubilus!" Harry replied as  
  
"Check mate!" Seamus said as his Queen hit Harry's queen with a mace.  
  
"Come on, I'll rematch you!" Harry said.  
  
"I don't think so Mr. Potter!" A sharp strict voice said, they turned around to find Professor Mcgonagall standing there, looking very angry.  
  
"You are wanted in professor Snape's office." She continued and they all looked nervously at each other.  
  
$$  
  
Hahahahaha, REVIEW!!!  
  
Unfortunately, excuse me not if I do not update for a while as I'm going on Holiday for a week and then changing schools. 


	30. The birds and the bees

Disclaimer: The big 30!!!!  
  
Normal thank yous:  
  
Inuyahsas #gilr1: Sigh, thank you! I never get tired of people saying that.  
  
Dweem-angel: Well you won't have to wait long.  
  
Simsgirl262: I got your email, but there is something wrong with my reply button. Lol, next time you see the kid, start shouting MOMMY! I know how you feel, I am going to go crazy next week when I can't type and feel bad for my reviewers. Why do you want to kill Siri again? It will just make me put in bigger clifffies.  
  
AthenaKitty: Yes, you'll see how much, you had better enjoy this chapter because it was going to wait till the summer holidays for the talk but I decided for you I must do it now!  
  
Stef: ok, I have till Sunday, because I'm trying to rush it out, it might be shorter than 10 pages.  
  
Lilsteves: I know, but I agree, he does deserve it, besides, he's a Snape and anyone that ugly gets tortured.  
  
Manny2003: I know there are a lot, but there will be a lot more to go, you are my ideas person thingy, should I do the explicit scenes in another story for this story?  
  
ILOVETOWRITE456: Thanks; I'm really excited but worried about my new school.  
  
Special thank yous (people who constantly review/ email me/ have given me ideas.):  
  
Athenakitty ILOVETOWRITE456 Simsgirl626 Manny2003 Dweem-angel Bamsk8chic Xxginnyxx Lilsteves Inuyashas# girl1 (meg/ Megmul3000) Stef  
  
Many more, but these are the 10 most faithful.  
  
The idea in this chapter with 'the talk' is from Athenakitty who has practically been begging for it from chapter 17.  
  
Well, here goes....  
  
$ Previous chapter: "I don't think so Mr. Potter!" A sharp strict voice said, they turned around to find Professor Mcgonagall standing there, looking very angry.  
  
"You are wanted in professor Snape's office." She continued and they all looked nervously at each other.  
  
$  
  
Chapter 30: The birds and the bees.  
  
Lily joined James in the bathroom as he pulled his pants on got and dressed herself.  
  
At that moment, a large but dopey looking barn owl flew through the window and dropped a letter into James's hands. He opened it and his eyes widened.  
  
"Harry's in trouble!" He said and both hurried getting dressed.  
  
A moment later and right as Lily started brushing her hair Sirius rushed in with a letter.  
  
"Let me guess, Seamus is also in trouble?" James said and Sirius nodded.  
  
"You stay here Lil, Me and Sir will go!" James said and kissed Lily before hurrying down stairs.  
  
"Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry!" Both of them said as they stepped into the fire.  
  
They landed in the kitchens and once the elves had recovered from the shock, they were bombarded by elves with food.  
  
They refused and left quickly. "Where must we meet?" James asked, having given his letter to Lily to read.  
  
Sirius read his letter and his mouth curved into a wicked smile.  
  
"Snivellou's office." He said and James also smiled evilly.  
  
They walked down to the office and Harry, Seamus and Lilac were sitting on three chairs in front of Snape's desk.  
  
"Hello Lilac, Seamus. "James said then darkly looked to his son "Harry."  
  
"Hello Dad, what are you doing here?" Harry asked nervously.  
  
"That is what I would like to know!" He said but stopped when an unfamiliar boy walked in wrapped in just a blanket looking very cold.  
  
"Why Snubilus! Aren't we looking a little...blue?" Seamus sniggered and Sirius and James looked at each other and smiled evilly.  
  
"Shut up Black!" He muttered and Seamus shook his head.  
  
"Now that's not nice, especially after I went through the trouble of getting you a Christmas present!" He said and Snubilus looked at him curiously "Guess what I got you!" He said and Snubilus shrugged.  
  
"Shampoo of course!" He said as if it was the most of obvious thing in the world and Harry gasped.  
  
"You could have told me because I got him the same thing!" He scolded.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Seamus asked in a tone of mock concern before both he and Harry broke down into giggles.  
  
"Give him both, he needs it!" Lilac said "I got him something better!" She smiled.  
  
"What could be better than making him wash his hair?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm guessing he doesn't know how to work a muggle telephone, but I managed to get the number of a muggle plastic surgeon." Lilac said and both Harry and Seamus now burst out laughing aloud.  
  
"How will a muggle plastic surgeon do me any good?" Snubilus asked and even Lilac was crying with laughter.  
  
"Look in a mirror and find out Snubilus!" Seamus managed to say.  
  
"Come on guys, let's give him a break!" Lilac said and James mentally groaned at the thought of another Lily personality trait of I-stick-up-for- an-ugly-rude-git.  
  
"After all, it's not his fault his mother was desperate!" She said with a smile and Harry looked at her with confusion.  
  
"How do you know she was desperate?" He asked.  
  
"Well, she must have been to sleep with Snape, either that or she was stoned or he paid her!" She said and they burst laughing, James swelled with pride that his son had fallen in love with a fellow Snape hater.  
  
Snape walked in shortly and didn't seem to notice Sirius and James.  
  
He sat down at his desk and started speaking.  
  
"Now, Potter! Tell me exactly what happened this morning!" He said and Harry replied:  
  
"Well, we hexed Serevin, then made his robes split in half before charming snow to fall on him." He said truthfully  
  
"Did you have anything to do with this Kales?" He asked looking at Lilac.  
  
"Yes sir, I distracted him while Harry and Seamus hid behind the trees." She said and Snape got confused that they were being so honest.  
  
"I never thought you would think you would have the rights to do this to another student." He said.  
  
Seamus stuck his hand in his pocket, he flicked it and out of nowhere, a snowball appeared and hit Snape on the back of the head. Snape turned around to see what it was but couldn't see anything and turned back to Harry and Seamus.  
  
"But I could expect this out of you two, with fathers as unskilled as yours!" He said and early jumped out of his skin when Sirius coughed.  
  
"I guarantee that I am hardly unskilled Snivellous!" James said And Snape's eyes filled with fear.  
  
The next moment there was a flash and everyone looked to Lilac who was holding a mini camera.  
  
"This will be excellent blackmail someday!" She smiled and then took one of Snubilus before stowing the camera into her robe pocket.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" Snape asked.  
  
"We were called in you idiot!" Sirius said.  
  
"I didn't want you two to come! I wanted Evans to come!" He said.  
  
"Evans?" Harry asked raising his eyebrows and James looked at his son and smiled kindly.  
  
"What he used to call your mum!" He said before turning back to Snape.  
  
"For one, it's not Evans anymore, it's Potter, two, it has been that way for the past 12 years Snivelly!" He said poking his wand into Snape's chest.  
  
"We are here to discuss your child's behaviours, not the fact that Evans made the mistake of marrying you!" Snape said and James's eyes flashed with fire.  
  
"It was not a mistake, only you seemed to think so because you had a crush on her all through Hogwarts!" James said and Sirius laughed his bark like laugh.  
  
"But don't worry Snivelly, I won't embarrass you in front of your child." James smirked "I'll find a better time."  
  
"Fine, Potter, Black, Kales, go!" He said backing up against the wall as Snubilus protested.  
  
"But dad!" He whined and stood up, forgetting about his blanket, which fell down.  
  
Lilac giggled and hid her face in her hands as the 3 walked out the room.  
  
"Just let it go Severin!" He growled.  
  
"BUT DAD!" He whined even louder.  
  
"JUST GO TO YOUR COMMON ROOM!" Snape yelled at his son who looked ready to burst into tears.  
  
He picked up the blanket, wrapped it around himself and hurried out the room.  
  
"Now Snivelly, you had better play nice, or I might change my mind about hexing you." James said and Snape seemed to have got his cool back.  
  
"If you do, I'm sure Lily would like to know." He said smugly.  
  
"I'm sure she would also love to know how you treat her son!" James said and the smugness disappeared.  
  
"Bye Snivelly, come on Prongs, lets go home!" Sirius said.  
  
"You go, I have to talk to Harry." He said and Sirius shrugged before James left the room, Sirius flooed home while Snape sat down against the wall.  
  
"Now to find the bloody little lovesick bugger that is my son." James thought, "I wish I had the map!"  
  
He searched found the castle and eventually thought of the common room.  
  
After the fat lady recognized him she smiled and opened the portrait.  
  
He looked in the common room and saw them all doing their homework at one of the tables.  
  
"Long time since I've been in here!" James said looking around and giving them all a fright.  
  
He walked up to the table and sat down. "Could I talk to you in private for a minute Harry?" He asked and Seamus and Lilac both got up to leave.  
  
"No, Lilac, you can stay since I suppose this probably concerns both of you." He said and Harry's heart sank.  
  
"No, please don't let him be talking about what I think he is talking about!" Harry thought to himself and looked at Lilac who seemed to be thinking the same thing.  
  
Seamus left the room hurriedly and ran up the stairs to the boys' dorm.  
  
James took a deep breath. "When a man and a woman love each other..." He said and tried to ignore the disgusted looks on their faces. "They have sex." And he proceeded to explain.  
  
"And that's where baby's come from" He said after he finished. (FORGET IT! I'm NOT GOING INTO DETAIL!)  
  
"EWWW" both of them said together.  
  
"Why did it concern both of us?" Harry asked once he was sure he could open his mouth without throwing up all over his transfiguration homework.  
  
"We tried to contact you on the mirror and heard some stuff we weren't supposed to!" He said.  
  
"Like what?" She asked nervously, her cheeks going bright red but being to embarrassed to look into his eyes.  
  
"Both of you telling each other how much you love each other." He said Harry tried to make up excuses.  
  
"But that was just in a friendly way!" He said and James chuckled.  
  
"And I suppose the kissing part was also just friendly too?" He asked and Harry groaned.  
  
"I had better go, it' getting late!" He said looking at the sky, which was already quite dark.  
  
$$  
  
"I don't I could ever see us doing that like your dad said, at least not soon." Lilac sighed as they lay on her bed later that night and Seamus had agreed to keep the mirror locked up in his trunk and stay in the boys' dorms.  
  
"I'm sorry if he embarrassed you, it's my fault, I should have been more careful with that stupid mirror." He said and she giggled.  
  
"But this is better don't you see?" Harry shook his head "Now there are less people to tell." She smiled and realization dawned on him.  
  
"You're right!" He said  
  
"I know, but that talk got me thinking, don't you think we should know what to expect when we do do it."  
  
"I see you're point, but I'm not sure I see where you are getting at." He said nervously and she looked up at him.  
  
"Don't play dumb, what are you thinking of?" She asked and he seemed quite embarrassed so she pulled him close and kissed him, when they pulled apart, his nervousness was mostly gone.  
  
"You want us to strip for each other?" He said.  
  
"Good, I knew you weren't stupid, my point exactly, we undress for each other, look at what we want to, and then dress again, plain and simple." She said and he nodded.  
  
"Unless you don't agree with it?" She asked and he shook his head.  
  
"If you are sure you want to, I'll go with it." He said and she smiled.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure she said! Now must I go first or you?"  
  
"For watching or striping he asked and she slapped his arm playfully.  
  
"For striping silly!"  
  
"I'll go first!" He said as his nervousness rose again.  
  
She put the locking charm on the door and pulled the one side of the curtains closed.  
  
He took of his robes and unloosed his tie. Slowly he unbuttoned his shirt and she watched eagerly.  
  
It dropped to the floor, due to being in the hot sun in the summer and long Qudditch practices, he was quite tanned and slightly muscled.  
  
She whistled and it gave him more confidence. He undid the belt and the pants fell to the floor showing blue boxers.  
  
He took a deep breath and was about to pull them down when she spoke.  
  
"No, I want to do that part!" She said with a red tint in her cheeks and he moved onto the bed.  
  
She pulled the curtains fully closed and put her thumb on the waistband of his boxers.  
  
She pulled them down without looking then right of and looked down.  
  
(If I went into detail of that, it would be explicit but I can't do that so if I do the story of explicit scenes, I'll put it there!)  
  
After she was done looking, she sighed.  
  
"You don't have to if you don't want to!" Harry said and shook her head.  
  
"It's only fair" She said and started to undress slowly.  
  
Suddenly, there was a banging at the door and both looked at each other, their eyes filled with horror.  
  
$$  
  
Ok, they are young, but I needed inspiration since I'm leaving for a while.  
  
Not quite 10 pages, but 8 are close enough  
  
REVIEW 


	31. Secret admirers

Disclaimer: Sorry this took so long, I was on Holiday for the past 6 days but yesterday I couldn't take it anymore and wrote my story out in my ideas book so now I'm copying it out of there.  
  
Thank yous:  
  
Lily-potter2010: Yeah, I like cliffies, I know that wasn't my best chappie, but it was written in a rush so I could get it out before I left for holiday.  
  
Ace1413: Lol, I have only typed out half the chapter so far but am getting bored so in future, I will wait and then type it straight out.  
  
White-snow-drops: I know they are young, but still, they are also very young in a relationship and I always considered Harry mature for his age because of everything that has happened to him. When I created Lilac, I made it that she would be a cross be between Hermione and Luna but she kind of got her own personality in the mix, anyway, she has 4 younger siblings so I kind of got an idea of her being mature.  
  
I never intended them (Ron, Hermione, Draco) to be major characters like in the books, but I'm going to give them bigger parts, Draco will follow in the near future chapters.  
  
Simsgirl262: What is sick about it? I know the striping part might be a little farfetched, but not really sick.  
  
Manny2003: Why can't you describe it, was it bad?  
  
Inuyashasgirl#1: Urggh, it's horrible to get that talk. I don't really want to go into detail with striping because, well, it's already sick enough at 11 with out me describing it.  
  
Keeper of the west: Wow, that's a good idea that I wanted to do, James catching them and getting the wrong idea, but it was later after he left and I need to write him at home with Lily.  
  
ILOVETOWRITE456: Thanks; if you email me, don't expect a reply for a while because my email isn't working.  
  
$ Previous chapter:  
  
"It's only fair" She said and started to undress slowly.  
  
Suddenly, there was a banging at the door and both looked at each other, their eyes filled with horror.  
  
$  
  
Chapter 31: Secret admirers  
  
Harry sat up immediately and looked worriedly at Lilac who was just as alarmed as he was.  
  
"Who is it?" She called as Harry scrambled to find his clothes and get dressed.  
  
"Relax, it's only me!" Seamus's voice said and both Lilac and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "Open the door!"  
  
"Go away! We are busy!" Harry called and got back into the bed in his boxers.  
  
"I get lonely sitting up in the dorm alone, come on, pleaseeee!" He begged.  
  
"Go wander around the secret tunnels or something, we will open later, I promise!" Lilac said, trying to get her words out straight as Harry tickled and touched her still naked body.  
  
"Fine!" Seamus huffed and stomped off before it was silent.  
  
"I think he has gone." Harry said breaking the silence after a while.  
  
"Good! Now off with it!" Lilac said and Harry sighed before removing his boxers once more.  
  
Just then, the door suddenly blasted off its hinges and Seamus walked into the room, his wand in hand.  
  
$  
  
James flooed back home and walked slowly and tiredly up the stairs.  
  
He walked into the bedroom and as he went to close the door, it closed itself.  
  
He spun around and saw Lily lying on the bed in saucy revealing black lingerie. Before he could ask, Lily answered his question.  
  
"Sirius went out with Remus and Romulus to the forest so that they can transform" She said and James walked closer to the bed, feeling guilty he had forgotten the full moon.  
  
Lily must have felt his guilt because she soon spoke again. "He didn't mind you not going with when I told him why you weren't coming. He said you wanted to talk to Harry, I assume it's about last night?" She said and James nodded. "Well, how did it go?"  
  
"I managed to corner him and Lilac in the common room and when I confronted them they both blushed so I gave them the 'where babies come from talk."  
  
"One hardship of being a parent is at least over now, but don't you think it might encourage them?" Lily asked worriedly.  
  
"Nah! Both are smart enough to wait" James replied, unaware of the events currently going on in the first year Gryffindor girls' dorm at Hogwarts.  
  
"I hope so, anyway, what were you called in for?" She asked and James remained silent while fiddling with the end of the blanket.  
  
"James, tell me now!" She repeated and he spoke slowly and unsurely.  
  
"From what I know, they hexed someone and Snape caught them" He said and much to his surprise, she raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Snape is still at Hogwarts?" She sniggered.  
  
"Teaches potions, well we got there and he said he wanted Evans." James said with a smirk and Lily smirked back.  
  
"Evans is gone forever, now do you want to know how my day went?" Lily asked and James nodded.  
  
"After you left I made Remus breakfast and we convinced Romulus to get out of bed. Then Remus got called in to work and Romulus went upstairs again. So I came back here and brewed myself a contraception potion...." She said but James interrupted.  
  
Contraception potion? Come on, when is Harry going to become a big brother?"  
  
"I don't know, I already took it and there is what I should take tomorrow!" She said pointing to a bottle of blue potion on the table.  
  
James reached out to the table, took his wand out of his pocket then vanished the potion.  
  
He looked around on the table and saw a canister of chocolate body paint.  
  
"Lily you dirty dog!" He said with a grin and opened the container.  
  
$  
  
"Where is Prongs tonight?" Remus asked Sirius as they tramped through the forest.  
  
"Spending the night with Lily." Sirius replied and grinned evilly. Remus nodded and it was silent for a while.  
  
"Moony, on the day of the kids sorting, what did you think of the 4 Pettigrew children? Do you think it's..." He trailed off and Remus shrugged.  
  
"Could be." He replied and moved forward to Romulus.  
  
"Romulus?" He asked and his son looked up. "What do you know of the Pettigrew children?"  
  
"Nothing really. Except that Alex is like a blonde Seamus and Calvin eats a lot." He said and walked faster while Remus slowed down and walked next to Sirius again.  
  
"Calvin sounds pretty similar to Peter." Remus said to Sirius and they reached the clearing.  
  
Sirius didn't reply but looked up before he transformed into the big black dog known most commonly as Padfoot. Well, in a certain time as Snuffles, but that ended about 6 years ago when Harry grew out of it.  
  
Remus looked up to see what he had been staring at and saw the moon moving into position.  
  
He felt his bones start to shake, move ad change shape while he watched hair grow on his arms, face and legs and the next minute he was a large brown wolf.  
  
"Here I go for the millionth time..." he thought as Padfoot beckoned him to follow.  
  
$  
  
Hermione stared out the bedroom window, tears in her beautiful brown eyes.  
  
She had gone to Hogwarts with her ambition to be the top of the year. Another dream soon joined those when she saw 'him'.  
  
She wiped her eyes again. She was so happy, but things had started to go wrong and she had achieved neither Harry nor the highest grades in the year, all because of 'her'.  
  
Sure, Lilac might have liked him and he liked her, but Hermione was sure she could woo him away from her.  
  
But seeing them walk arm in arm from Hagrid's hut had thrown her into desperation and now forget Harry, no one liked Hermione Granger.  
  
As for the school marks, they had dropped when she wasn't concentrating, just staring at Harry. But even though they were still passing marks, they weren't very good.  
  
With the end of term report she had received about 30 minutes ago, came a list of the grades from the other people in your house.  
  
First had been Romulus Lupin, but Hermione had not found her name near the top like where she found Lilac in 4th and Harry in 2nd. Instead she found herself 18th out of 19 people, only ahead of Ronald Weasley  
  
Oh how she longed to be Mrs Hermione Potter. She craved anything to do with Harry or even Potter.  
  
It was at that moment that an idea appeared in her head, a cruel, but great idea...  
  
$  
  
"Why did I have to be born a Weasley?" Ron thought to himself as he lay on his bed in the bed in the burrow watching the chudley cannons fly around the ceiling.  
  
"Why does everything go to Harry fucking Potter?" He thought angrily "Money, fame, good marks, the girl of my dreams." And the anger turned to yearning.  
  
Since late October, she had tutored him on potions on Professor Flitwock's request. But he had been clueless until she had burst out crying on his shoulder in the middle of November, saying how much she loved Harry but had broken his heart by dumping him.  
  
"Lilac Weasley sounds much better than Lilac Potter anyway." A tapping on his window then interrupted his thoughts. He looked up and saw an unfamiliar large brown dopey looking barn owl was outside holding a letter.  
  
He opened the window and the owl flew in, he took the letter from it and opened it, confused at who would be writing to him. But his mind filled with even more confusion as he read the first part of it.  
  
Why is Hermione Granger writing to me?  
  
$  
  
MWHAHAAA! 4 cliffies in one chapter, in case you didn't catch them  
  
1.) What is Seamus going to say when he finds both of his friends naked in bed together?  
  
2.) Will Harry get a little sister or brother soon?  
  
3.) Where will Remus, Sirius and Romulus go?  
  
4.) What is Hermione's idea?  
  
5.) How does the idea involve Ron?  
  
CLUES TO WHAT COULD HAPPEN WITH THE CLIFFIES ABOVE:  
  
1.) It will not be pleasant.  
  
2.) Can't say anything about when, but he will get at least one during the duration of the story.  
  
3.) Don't really know, I need ideas from Reviewers.  
  
4.) It will involve Lilac.  
  
5.) It will involve Harry.  
  
$  
  
REVIEW!!!! 


	32. Good news and Bad news

Previous chapter:  
  
"Good! Now off with it!" Lilac said and Harry sighed before removing his boxers once more.  
  
Just then, the door suddenly blasted off its hinges and Seamus walked into the room, his wand in hand.  
  
Chapter 32: A vision for Tiger lily.  
  
After a few seconds of scrambling and Lilac hiding fully under her blankets but not before Seamus got a glance at certain things he is not supposed to see.  
  
He realized that they were both naked and paled, his mind filling with dirty thoughts.  
  
He ran out the room and Lilac started panicking. "Ohgodohgodohgod!" and Harry tried to calm her but she wouldn't stop flustering so he pulled her into a deep kiss and when they finally pulled apart, he spoke before she could panic.  
  
"I will go talk to him and get rid of the dirty thoughts that I know are in his mind by now, ok?" He said and she nodded.  
  
He found his clothes, got dressed, kissed her goodnight and left the room.  
  
He slid down the banister since he was too busy thinking to bother doing the charm on the stairs but fell down the last half.  
  
He picked himself and went up to the boys dormitories...  
  
He opened the door to find a very angry looking Seamus lying on his bed.  
  
"Done already?" He asked sarcastically.  
  
"Done with what? Nothing happened." Harry replied, staying rooted to the spot.  
  
He turned his head slowly towards Harry and laughed, not the Seamus type of laugh that Harry knew, but a scornful laugh that he had never heard Seamus use before.  
  
"Yeah right, if you weren't doing 'that', then why were you both naked?"  
  
"It was an idea of ours so we know what to expect when it does happen!"  
  
"Whatever!" Seamus said rolling his eyes.  
  
"If you don't believe me it's your problem. I know that nothing happened, Lilac knows it, and even if it did, why would you have any reason to get upset!" Harry said angrily and Seamus was shocked, before now, Harry rarely disagreed with him, but had always gone with what Seamus said.  
  
Without any words, Seamus fumingly closed his curtains and put a silencing charm around his bed.  
  
Harry left the room and went back up to the girl's dorms where Lilac was in bed, now in pyjamas, crying into her pillow.  
  
Harry hurried over to her and surprised her by engulfing her in a hug.  
  
"I thought you were talking to Seamus!" She sniffed.  
  
"He is being a bastard, now please tell me what is wrong."  
  
"That's just the thing, it's the only time you fight with them, it's because of me!" She sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
He stroked her hair as he hugged her tightly. "It's not you, we always have fights, but some are just bigger than others. Please don't blame yourself or get worked up over it, because seeing you upset like this makes me want to cry." He said and she almost laughed at the thought of Harry crying but turned it into another sob.  
  
"Please smile love, or I will cry!" He said and when she didn't stop he pushed away.  
  
His bottom lip started to shake and his eyes went wide. She started to smile and he noticed this and continued his attempt to make her laugh.  
  
He buried his head in his hands and sunk down onto the bed.  
  
She pulled him up and he made loud wailing sounds. When he took another deep breath and for another wail when she covered his mouth.  
  
"Do you want professor Mcgonagall her- EWW?" She said as he licked her hand.  
  
He prepared another breath but she found the easiest way to stop him and pulled him into a deep kiss.  
  
There was a cough from across the room and then a low voice with a cold and annoyed tone to it.  
  
"I believe you are both in violation of the school rule that no intimate contact is allowed between students on school grounds and since when were boys allowed in the girls dorm Potter?" It said and they both turned their heads and pulled apart, knowing whom it was.  
  
For a little while after their 'romantic evening marital acts', Lily stayed awake watching James sleep, it seemed like just yesterday, he had convinced her that he had changed, but here they were, married just about 12 years.  
  
Slowly she fell asleep and into a dream.  
  
Lily felt herself fall and opened her eyes to find herself sitting on a carpet in a hallway of an unfamiliar house.  
  
She looked around and tried to find something familiar, but to no avail.  
  
She heard a toilet flush and saw a young girl with light blonde hair come strolling out a door and straight towards Lily.  
  
Lily closed her eyes expecting a crash but the girl sauntered through her with no notice like she was a ghost.  
  
She went past her and walked into a nearby room with a purple door.  
  
Lily heard lots of giggles from the room and went to investigate by following the girl.  
  
She went into the room and the other girl ran in and jumped on the bed.  
  
"Hey watch it Leontine!" One with dark brown hair with pink streaks said as she put purple streaks in another girl's hair, who was watching the TV that in the corner of the room on a shelf on the wall. Leontine apologized to the girl.  
  
"Sorry Magenta!" She said and Magenta laughed.  
  
"Never mind, I just wish Lilac would hold still!" She said and Lily's eyes widened at the girl watching the TV.  
  
She was about 15 and looked very different but for the better.  
  
She still looked quite pale but she had quite long legs, which were smooth, she was thin but not too much and her hair was about waist length. She had long curly eyelashes and overall looked very pretty.  
  
Lilac just giggled and wriggled around so Magenta turned off the TV.  
  
"I was watching that!" Another girl with red hair like Lily's but with black streaks complained.  
  
"That's not important Oriole, I'm still waiting for advice!" A girl with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes said and Lilac sighed as she admired her hair in the mirror since Magenta was finished.  
  
"It's good you explained yourself, cause it would be really annoying if we didn't know the problem Electra!" She said and Electra started talking.  
  
"I need to know from you Li, since you go to school with him, how many girls has Seamus slept with?" She said.  
  
"I don't know, he's your boyfriend, why do you need to know anyway?" Lilac said.  
  
"Well, he has asked me to kind of, 'do it' with him, and I'm not sure, I mean, I love him and want to, but I'm worried, I mean, what if I end up falling pregnant or something?" She said worriedly.  
  
This time Magenta piped up: "That's what condoms are for Hon!"  
  
"I know, but what if it splits or something?" She asked.  
  
"Can that even happen?" A girl with black hair and a very pretty face asked and Lilac nodded.  
  
"It's never happened to me before, but that's why there's such thing as a morning after pill Sirena!" She said and all the girls sat up and went closer to her, including Lily.  
  
"You've even done that before" Oriole asked and Lilac nodded again.  
  
"When?" Electra asked.  
  
"When I was in 3rd year!" She said smugly and her friends gasped.  
  
"With who?" Leontine asked.  
  
"Harry!" Lilac said quietly and blushed and Lily gasped.  
  
"The bloke who was here last summer?" Magenta said and Lilac nodded.  
  
"Where?" Sirena asked.  
  
"At school."  
  
"Did it hurt?" Electra asked curiously  
  
"A little bit at first, he went slowly not to hurt me!" She said.  
  
"Did you bleed?" Oriole asked and Lilac thought, but before she could answer a voice came from the other side of the room.  
  
"A little bit, not much though!" it said and the next minute Lilac was off the bed hugging the strange boy.  
  
"Who are you?" Oriole asked and Magenta smirked.  
  
"I'm Harry, Harry Potter!" He said and extended his hand to Oriole who shook it eagerly. Lily was shocked that she didn't recognize her own son and then looked closer. His hair was spiked but a piece at the back still stood up and when he looked up, his emerald green eyes shone.  
  
"What are you doing here Harry, how did you get here?" Lilac asked worriedly "I thought you were grounded until tomorrow?"  
  
"I came to see you, I walked and..." But Lily he must have flew and left his broom outside.  
  
He grabbed her and swooped her down and into a deep kiss, earning whistles from the other girls "I couldn't go another day without seeing my lovely Lilac." He said and she smiled at him.  
  
He put her down and holding hands they walked onto the balcony.  
  
"I've missed you so much!" He said, taking her face in his hands.  
  
She kissed him and when they pulled apart, Harry whipped out his broom from on the balcony.  
  
"Let's go somewhere more, private!" She said mischievously and both hopped on the broom and Lily felt herself be pulled along with them.  
  
They got down to the ground and went outside to a forest behind the house where they went into a bush and Lily decided to rather stay outside which a wise decision because a second later, there were giggles and the sky blue top Lilac had been wearing landed in a heap on the floor and they were closely followed by her skirt and under clothes.  
  
After a lot of moans, Harry's pants and shirt joined the growing pile of clothes and screams of pleasure followed shortly.  
  
After a while the clothes disappeared back into the bush and both stood up, looking happy but flustered.  
  
He flew up and dropped Lilac off, she kissed him goodbye and he flew off but as he flew off into the moonlight, Lilac felt like she was dissapperating and the next thing she knew, she was in their living room in the dark and slowly heard the door creak and Harry walked in.  
  
The lamp flicked on and Harry froze.  
  
Before she could see who it was, she felt James moving and opened her eyes slowly.  
  
"Lily!" He said yawning before kissing her. "What were you dreaming?"  
  
"Morning James!" she replied. "What makes you think I was dreaming?"  
  
"Well, you screwed up your face in disgust a few times, anyway, it's not morning, but we've been called into another parents meeting." James said.  
  
"I don't know what it was, but why are called in now?" She lied and he shrugged.  
  
Slowly Lily got out of bed, still thinking about the trance.  
  
Was it a dream, or would it really happen?

* * *

Good news: It is finally updated.

Bad news: After a lot of flames and a lot of deep thinking and tough choices, this story has been abandoned.

It has had my account shut down over six times and few people really like it so...

I have given up my foolish het-writing ways to pursue the more angsty creative way of slash and mpreg writing. I might continue this story someday, Nixie-dark is trying to get me to, but quite honestly, I don't see it happening soon.

I have chapters up to 68 written and stored so if anyone has a good place where I can safely archive it, please notify me of it at madravinglunatic (lose the space)

I am sorry to any fans of this story, I do have a new accoutn that is updated frequently and has many better written stories. search the-mpreg-spirit.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story.


	33. Yay for everyone!

Good news for all

read the end of the chap  
  
Chapter 33: In Snape's office.  
  
For the second time in 5 hours, Harry found himself sitting in Snape's office, Lilac didn't look too happy at the idea either and it was then that the door opened.  
  
Harry saw his mother looking curiously at the jars that lined the shelves high up and the cauldrons that lined the walls and his father looking very tired and annoyed.  
  
They didn't speak but sat down and kept observing the room and occasionally shooting glances at Harry and Lilac.  
  
By now, Lilac looked on the verge of tears. Harry took her hand in his and smiled at her, she smiled back at him and neither seemed to really care if Harry's parents were watching.  
  
Slowly but not awkwardly, they leant forward and kissed on the lips before deepening it.  
  
When they finally pulled apart both avoided looking into anyone's eyes but out the corner of his eye, Harry saw the shock on both of their faces. Having nowhere else to look, he looked back up to Lilac who noticed him and staring and looked up at him with a grin.  
  
Just then, Snape opened the door and walked into the room, stopping suddenly at Lily and looking very panic-stricken.  
  
He regained his cool after a minute. "Hello Evans!"  
  
Lily, who was extremely irritable from her lack of sleep, withdrew her wand and jabbed it into Snape's ribs.  
  
"It's not Evans anymore, stop trying to play up to me and get this over with so we can got to sleep, Snivellous!" She snarled and Snape went and sat down at his desk.  
  
"I'm afraid this may take quite a long time!" He said and Lilac, who was also sleepy, spoke first.  
  
"Then why didn't you organize this for tomorrow?" She said.  
  
"Miss Kales. You are in enough trouble as it is with out your sassy remarks. Unfortunately your parents are muggles and couldn't be called in."  
  
"That's just too bad isn't it, I really wanted them to be here when I got detention!" she replied sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, you are facing at least suspension, not detention Miss Kales, while 'Potter' here faces expulsion."  
  
At this, James woke up properly and spoke." And what has either done to be punished like that?" He snapped.  
  
Snape turned to James "I would rather speak to you two privately about it!" He said and then looked at Harry and Lilac."  
  
"Out, both of you!" He said and both stood up and stepped outside.  
  
Snape put a silencing charm on his door before sitting back down at his desk.  
  
"Damn!' Harry whispered and took his ear away from the door.  
  
He stood up properly and Lilac shrugged.  
  
"Your parents are probably going to come talk to us anyway, you really think we will be expelled?" She asked worriedly as they walked along the corridor.  
  
Harry shook his head. "Nah! Only Dumbledore can expel us, and he wouldn't just for what we did." He said and they walked into a spare classroom, he locked the door.  
  
"But what would happen if we were expelled?"  
  
"I dunno! We get our wands snapped in half." He said and her hand clutched tighter over her wand.  
  
"Personally, if that had to happen and I had it my way." He said moving closer to her. "We would then go to the same muggle school, then eventually graduate and move in together. You go to a muggle college to study or whatever you want to do, I will either study or also get a job. We will then get married and start our own family." He smiled, brushing her hair out her face.  
  
"If you don't count the expelled part, all of that is going to happen!" She replied pulling him close.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise!" she smiled and put one hand on his cheek as she kissed his lips softly.  
  
"Love you!" He whispered, looking into her eyes, which were about 3 centimetres away.  
  
"Love you too!" She murmured back before he kissed her lips again slowly.  
  
"Just hurry up so we can go home!" Lily said to Snape as the children left.  
  
"Ahh, but it's not that easy, Lily!" He said, suddenly calling her b her first name, though James and her didn't seem to notice.  
  
"See, your child, or rather, the children were caught breaking school rules and now, we have to punish them according to the amount they broke."  
  
"Why can't you just give them detention, what happened?" James asked and another voice answered his question.  
  
"I'm afraid, if what Severus has told, he may be right, it is more complicated than that." It said and they spun around to see Dumbledore and Mcgonagall standing at the door."  
  
They came in and sat down and Mcgonagall spoke. "What are the rules broken, Severus?"  
  
"Let's get the children back here first." Dumbledore said and James went to find Harry and Lilac.  
  
He knocked on the door of the classroom and both came out with confused looks on their faces.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore wants you in the office!" James said and while they were walking, Harry and Lilac gave each other worried looks.  
  
They got back to the office and Snape spoke.  
  
"Two counts of being out of bed after hours, one count of disturbing the peace with loud wailing from Potter." Snape said with hatred on the word Potter.  
  
"Three counts of hexing another student. One count of a member of the opposite sex in the girl's dorm "Harry blushed furiously at this.  
  
"Two counts of back chatting a teacher. Five counts of constantly disrupting classes. Three counts of being late. And lastly two counts of intimate contact between students on school grounds."  
  
Dumbledore was speechless for a minute; in fact, everyone was until Mcgonagall spoke "I'm shocked at you two, 19 times rules were broke, I'm sorry, but for being in the girls dorm, I'm going to have to suspend you for a month after the Holidays Harry and take away 50 points from your house!" He said and Harry's heart dropped.  
  
"Lilac will be losing another 50 points from Gryffindor and serving detention for 2 weeks every night with professor Snape after the holidays." She said and left the room with Dumbledore.  
  
Lily and James left, not speaking to Harry or Lilac.  
  
They got to the common room and left to go up to the opposite dorms.  
  
Harry got up to the boys' dorm and Seamus peeped out of his curtains when he came in.  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"With Snape." He said And Seamus pulled his curtains open more wide.  
  
"Why?" He asked and Harry sighed.  
  
"I got suspended for a month at the end of the holidays for being in the girls dorm." He said and Seamus gasped.

-----

Ok, I will be posting this 

http: mpregbird.proboards27 .com/

(just remove the spaces)

I will be posting it all with the rest of my stories and this board will give other people a place to post their stories.

If you want to review a chapter there, you can click the reply button and type your comment, you do not have to register to review though.

Thanks to all who've given me the encouragement to start this again and Emma who decided to get Becca to do it for her and earned me a new friend ;).

Please let me know if there's any problems with the link and I'll post it on my profile


End file.
